Stolz und Sturheit
by magicbustrip
Summary: „Nun, wenn Sie wirklich brav sind, bekommen Sie vielleicht ein Eis!" „Soll ich lauter reden, oder haben Sie Ihr Hörgerät an?" Wer hätte gedacht, dass Severus Snape ausgerechnet in Hogwarts einen würdigen Gegner finden würde. SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

4 Jahre nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts stand das alte Gemäuer wieder stolz auf einem Hügel und thronte über See und Wald. Von der Zerstörung, der Gewalt und dem Tod war keine Spur mehr und es war beinahe so als ob es den Krieg nie gegeben hätte. Nur ein paar Mahnmäler erinnerten an den schrecklichen Hass der so viele Leben kostete. Severus atmete tief ein.

Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er wieder hier war. Als ob nichts geschehen war stand er im langsam auslaufenden Sommer vor den Mauern und war, wie damals jedes Jahr, auf dem Weg zu der Lehrerkonferenz.

Er hatte sich lange geweigert in das Schloss als Lehrer zurückzukehren, zu viel war passiert, zu schrecklich waren seine Taten, zu furchtbar die Erinnerungen. Doch schließlich gab er dem Bitten Minervas nach und stand genau dort, wo er eigentlich nie wieder stehen wollte.

Er starrte hoch zum Astronomieturm und die schmerzvollen Erinnerungen durchzogen ihn unerbittlich. Er konnte Dumbledore vor sich sehen, wie das Leben aus seinen Augen verschwand und er rücklings den Turm hinabstürzte. Severus schüttelte die Erinnerung ab, atmete tief ein und stieß die Luft langsam aus. Es half nichts, Minerva war ihm monatelang in den Ohren gelegen und hatte ihm eine Eule nach der anderen geschickt, schließlich sagte er zu und hier war er.

Er wusste nicht was er erwartet hatte, doch es überraschte ihn tatsächlich wie lähmend langweilig die Besprechung war. Severus saß auf der langen Tafel und weigerte sich den endlosen Ausführungen Slughorns auch nur eine Sekunde lang zu zuhören. Obwohl Minerva den neuen alten Zaubertränkelehrer mehrmals ermahnte zum Punkt zu kommen, schweifte dieser immer weiter aus und schließlich kamen sie von „Terminplanung" zum Thema „Eingeborene Zauberstämme Neuseelands".

Severus ließ seinen Blick schweifen und schmunzelte innerlich über Minervas entnerve Versuche den Mann zum Schweigen zu bringen. Die Konferenzen hatten sich tatsächlich kein bisschen geändert.

Die Konferenz begann bereits vor fast einer Stunde und sie hatten noch immer keinen einzigen Punkt der Tagesordnung abgearbeitet. _Verdammter Slughorn._ Severus raunte innerlich. Er bereute jetzt schon, dass er eingewilligt hatte. Es war nicht so, dass er etwas besseres zu tun hatte, doch er könnte jetzt immerhin alleine in seinem dunklen und trostlosen Haus sitzen und an die Wand starren. Alles wäre unterhaltsamer als Slughorns Ausflüge in seiner Vergangenheit. Auf einmal klopfte es leicht an der Tür und Minervas düsterer Gesichtsausdruck erhellte sich schlagartig. Vergnügt klatschte sie in ihre Hände und rieb sie vor lauter Vorfreude.

„Nun, eigentlich wollte ich das schon vor einer Stunde sagen, wenn uns nicht Horace mit seinen wie immer ausführlichen Geschichten gequä- erhellt hätte. Wir haben einen Neuzugang der besonders mich erfreut." Severus zog seine Brauen hoch. Neuzugang. Einige Lehrer waren neu, wurden jedoch nicht so enthusiastisch angekündigt. Er war gespannt, nun ja zumindest war seine Neugier geweckt. Die Tür ging auf und Severus Gesichtsausdruck verfinstere sich schlagartig. _Warum. Sie._

„Verzeihen Sie mir Schulleiterin aber ich wurde aufgehalten."

„Ach Unsinn, komm herein Kind. Nun, mit stolz darf ich verkünden, dass ab sofort Professor Granger das Fach Verwandlung übernehmen wird. Weiters wird sie mich als Hauslehrerin des Hauses Gryffendors ablösen." Severus murmelte „Welch Überraschung."

„Severus, möchtest du etwas sagen?"

Severus bedachte Hermine mit einem finsteren Blick und schüttelte stur seinen Kopf. Hermine sah ihn forsch an und zog ihre Brauen herausfordernd hoch.

„Nun ja. Bitte setz dich mein Kind, wir waren gerade bei.. nun das spielt keine Rolle wir machen am besten mit der Tagesordnung weiter."

Slughorn keuchte enttäuscht auf.

Als Hermine sich gegenüber Severus setzte, konnte sie die stechenden Blicke förmlich spüren. Sie trug ihren Kopf hoch und ignorierte ihn. Die Zeit wo er sie mit einem Blick aus der Fassung bringen konnte, war längst vorüber. Sie hatte Todesser und sonstige Monster bekämpft. Sie hatte eine Trennung mit einem Weasley hinter sich. Da war das hier ein Kinderspiel. Dachte sie zumindest.

Severus bemerkte ihre Ignoranz und ärgerte sich innerlich. Anscheinend war sie stärker geworden, doch wie viel. Das würde er schon noch herausfinden. Während Minerva über die neuen Regeln sprach schmiedete Severus bereits einen Plan wie er Hermine knacken könnte. Er war fest entschlossen ihr die sechs Jahre in denen sie ihn genervt hatte, heimzuzahlen. Severus lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und formte mit seinen Fingern ein Dach. Er schmunzelte leicht. _Tja das Schuljahr könnte doch unterhaltsamer werden als gedacht._

Hermines Tortur fing bereits vor dem ersten Schultag an. Bei jeder Gelegenheit brachte Severus stichelnde Kommentare an und zu ihrem Überraschen gab es viele Gelegenheiten.

Zunächst antwortete sie doch sie merkte schnell, dass es nichts half. Also ignorierte sie ihn. Severus hörte natürlich nicht auf und machte unermüdlich weiter. Schließlich schaffte er es sie aus der Reserve zu locken und seine Kommentare wurden meist von ihr gekonnt pariert.

Beim Frühstück beobachtete er sie als sie sich zwei Spiegeleier auf den Teller lud und sagte beißend „Sollten Sie das wirklich essen?"

Natürlich komplett lächerlich, Hermine wog beinahe weniger als zu Schulzeiten. Minerva trieb ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Seite und Severus stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. Hermine grinste ihn schadenfroh an und lud sich noch ein Ei auf ihren Teller. Er verdrehte die Augen und widmete sich wieder seinem eigenen Frühstück.

Die Schulleiterin beobachtete das Paar und schüttelte den Kopf. Auch wenn Severus es vielleicht selbst noch nicht wusste, aber es gab einen Grund warum er die junge Frau scheinbar nicht in Frieden lassen konnte. Wie ein kleiner Junge neckte er sie so oft er konnte und versäumte nie eine Gelegenheit sie zu ärgern. Er hatte etwas für sie übrig, so viel war klar. Minerva seufzte innerlich. Dem Mann war etwas Glück wahrlich vergönnt. Soviel Leid was er ertragen musste, so viel Verlust den er erdulden musste, und nun endlich ein Lichtblick. Vergnügt rieb sie sich die Hände. Oh sie würde sicher gehen, dass die zwei reichlich Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Früher oder später würde die Wahrheit schon ans Licht kommen.

Severus stocherte missmutig in seinen Scrambled Eggs und beobachtete Hermine verstohlen aus seinen Augenwinkeln. Ihr musste inzwischen übel sein doch sie war dermaßen stur, dass sie auch das letzte Stück Ei hinunter würgte. Ihm lagen eine Hand voll schneidender Bemerkungen auf der Zunge doch er wagte es nicht sie zu äußern. Die alte Frau auf der anderen Seite war stärker als sie aussah und ihn schmerzte noch immer das Rippenpaar welches sie erwischt hatte. Obwohl er längst keinen Hunger mehr hatte, wartete er geduldig. Wenn Hermine sich auf den Weg machte, würde er ihr Schatten sein und sie mit möglichst viel Beleidigungen zudecken. Minerva konnte sie nicht immer schützen.

Hermine wischte sich ihren Mund ab und unterdrückte die Übelkeit die sie verspürte. Verdammter Snape. Sie hatte sich heillos überfressen und büßte ihre Torheit nun mit Bauchschmerzen. Sie schob ihren Stuhl zurück und verabschiedete sich lächelnd von der Schulleiterin. Ihr Lächeln erstarb prompt als sie sah, dass Severus ihr folgte. Schnellen Schrittes zog sie durch die langen Bänke der großen Halle und wappnete sich bereits vor der nächsten Gemeinheit. Diese lies wie erwartet nicht lange auf sich warten.

Als sie den Tisch der Gryffendors passierten, steckte sich ein Schüler den Hermine als George Finnegan identifizierte, zwei längliche Biskuit unter seine Oberlippe und mimte recht erfolgreich ein Walross. Severus zog die Brauen hoch und sagte schneidend:

„Wie fühlt es sich eigentlich an, der Kopf eines so _glorreichen_ Hauses zu sein?"

Hermine warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu, blickte an Severus vorbei und fing an hämisch zu grinsen.

„Dasselbe könnte ich Sie auch fragen." Severus folgte ihrem Blick und entdeckte einen übergewichtigen Slytherin der gerade verschmiert seinen Teller genüsslich abschleckte. Severus verzog angewidert sein Gesicht und wagte es fast nicht Hermine anzusehen. Diese schritt selbstgefällig an ihm vorbei und setzte ihren Weg unbeirrt fort. Severus sah ihr nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Er weigerte sich sich geschlagen zu geben und beschleunigte sein Tempo bis er wieder mit ihr gleich auf war.

Hermine raunte und beschloss den Mann zu ignorieren. Dass er nie aufgab. Warum er es so auf sie abgesehen hatte, war ihr ein Rätsel. Seit dem ersten Moment als sie das Schloss betreten hatte, heftete er sich an ihre Fersen und kritisierte und kommentierte wo er nur konnte. Ständig hatte etwas an ihr auszusetzen, unermüdlich bewarf er sie mit schneidenden Kommentaren und andauernd suchte er die Konfrontation. Sie konnte jedes mal die Freude spüren die er hatte wenn sie auf seine Sticheleien einging.

„Ich hoffe Sie haben Ihre Horde nächstes Wochenende besser im Griff!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und entgegnete:

„Und warum beschäftigt Sie das?"

„Weil ich wegen irgendeiner grausamen Laune des Schicksals mit Ihnen eingeteilt bin."

Hermine raunte laut auf.

„Dann haben zumindest Sie eine gute Gesellschaft."

Mit den Worten verschwand sie in ihrem Büro und knallte hinter sich die Türe zu. Severus wollte noch etwas entgegnen doch in diesem Moment gingen eine Gruppe Hufflepuffs vorbei. Die Schüler kicherten zunächst und erstarrten dann als sie den düsteren Blick des gefürchteten Professors sahen.

Missmutig wandte sich dieser ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen eigenen Quartieren.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermine atmete die kühle Luft ein und genoss den ruhigen Moment. Jede Sekunde würden ihre Protegés kommen und die Stille zerstören. Sie ließ einen Blick über das Schloss schweifen und erschrak als sie den grimmigen Professor knapp hinter sich stehen sah. Dieser grinste selbstzufrieden und zog seine Brauen hoch.

„Ich dachte eine Kriegsheldin wie Sie könnte man nicht erschrecken."

Sie sah ihn böse an und blieb stumm.

Er erschreckte sie wo er nur konnte. Manchmal dachte sie, dass er in den dunklen Korridoren nur auf seine Gelegenheit wartete. Zumindest fiel es langsam auf, wie oft sie ihn bei ihren nächtlichen Kontrollrunden plötzlich begegnete.

Das Paar stand in einvernehmlichem Schweigen nebeneinander und wartete auf die Schüler die nach und nach aus dem Schloss strömten. Jeder von ihnen gab nach einander die Erlaubnis bei Hermine ab und rannte dann wieder vergnügt zu seinen Freunden. Hermine erinnerte sich an ihren ersten Hogsmead Besuch und daran, wie Mcgonnagall die Pergamente einsammelte. Die Erinnerung zauberte ihr ein Lächeln ins Gesicht, welches rasch erstarb als sie Severus sah, der sie amüsiert musterte.

„Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass es schrecklich nostalgisch für jemanden sein müsse, der vor einer Woche selbst noch eine Erlaubnis gebraucht hatte."

„Zumindest kann ich mich noch an meinen ersten Besuch erinnern."

Severus überlegenes Grinsen verfiel sofort und er verzog sein Gesicht. Während er um eine Antwort grübelte, setzte sich die Gruppe in Bewegung und er fiel rasch zurück. Er rannte Hermine nach und verlangsamte seinen Schritt knapp hinter ihr. Hermine grinste und wartete auf seinen Angriff.

„Ich nehme an Ihr erstes Ziel wird der Honigtopf sein? Oder Zonkos? Kinder lieben Zonkos!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Wenn Ihnen der Schritt zu schnell ist, kann ich ohne weiteres eine Gehhilfe rufen. Und zu Ihrer Information, ich muss zu Derwisch und Banges, angeblich haben sie in der Büchersektion aufgestockt."

„Welch unglücklicher Zufall, dass es auch mein Ziel ist."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Derwisch Zahnprothesen verkauft."

„Aber anscheinend Perücken!"  
„Womöglich finden Sie dort warme Socken, ich hörte ältere Menschen frieren recht zu dieser Jahreszeit."

„Nun wenn Sie wirklich brav sind, bekommen Sie vielleicht ein Eis!"

„Soll ich lauter reden, oder haben Sie Ihr Hörgerät mit?"

„Ich hörte Besenknechts führen jetzt auch Übergrößen!"

„Wie fühlt es sich an, beim Bau von Hogwards dabei gewesen zu sein?"

„Wo ist Ihre Erlaubnis eigentlich? Oder haben Sie Stubenarrest bekommen weil Sie nicht aufgegessen haben?"

„-

Hermine und Severus hielten ein und blickten in eine Schülergruppe die sie mit offenen Mündern anstarrten. Anscheinend hatte ihr Geplänkel die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Hufflepuffs erregt und Severus herrschte sie mit donnernder Stimme an nicht so dumm herumzustehen und gefälligst weiter zu gehen. Die Hufflepuff drehten sich mit Angst in den Augen um und rannten beinahe in Richtung des Dorfes.

Severus schaute Hermine aus seinen Augenwinkeln aus an und bemerkte ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Irgendwie genoss er den Gedanken, dass er dieses Lächeln verursacht hat. Als die Schüler außer Hörreichweite waren schaute ihn Hermine von der Seite aus an. Severus fing ihren Blick und zog seine Brauen hoch.

Hermine sprach mit leiser Stimme:„Sie sind mit Horace Slughorn zur Schule gegangen."

„In Ihren Gemächern steht eine Gehschule."

„In IHREN Gemächern steht ein Sarg."

„Die Hauselfen müssen Ihnen jede Nacht eine Gute Nacht Geschichte vorlesen."

„Sie sind so alt, dass Ihnen vier Hauselfen jeden Morgen aus dem Bett helfen müssen."

Severus lachte laut auf und auch Hermine konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.


	3. Chapter 3

Als sie im Dorf ankamen, schwärmten die Schüler geschäftig aus. Hermine machte sich mit Severus auf ihren Fersen zielstrebig auf den Weg zu ihren lang erwarteten Büchern und dachte im Stillen, dass Severus' Gesellschaft gar nicht so unerwünscht war wie sie anfangs gedacht hatte. Natürlich schaffte er es wie kein anderer ihre Nerven zu strapazieren doch sie musste sich eingestehen, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit nach dem Drama mit Ron eine mehr als willkommene Abwechslung war. Mit Schaudern dachte sie an sie vergangenen Monate zurück und die endlosen Diskussionen, Streitigkeiten und Beleidigungen die sie erdulden musste. Schließlich kam sie zu dem Resultat, dass sie und Ron einfach nicht für einander bestimmt waren. Der Krieg barg eine ganz andere Situation und Stimmung als der Alltag und ihre Beziehung war definitiv nicht für diesen gemacht. Leider sah Ron das etwas anders und verkraftete die Trennung weniger gut, somit war sie gezwungen den gesamten Weasley Clan zu meiden- und dieser beinhaltete nun auch Harry. Hermine fühlte die Traurigkeit in ihr aufsteigen und verspürte eine Sehnsucht nach ihren Freunden. Severus beobachtete sie wie so oft aus seinen Augenwinkeln und bemerkte sofort den Wandel ihrer Stimmung. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, vor allem da er nicht wusste woher der Stimmungswechsel kam.

„Es gibt bestimmt ganz spannende Malbücher für Sie!"

Zu seiner Erleichterung zog sie einen Mundwinkel nach oben und konterte geschickt mit

„Oder eine Leselupe für Sie!"

Severus grinste und war ein wenig stolz, dass er ihre schlechte Stimmung so leicht verscheuchen hat können.

Im Buchladen verlor er Hermine sofort aus den Augen, also schmökerte er ein wenig bis er sich schließlich in einen bequemen Polstersessel fallen ließ und geduldig wartete. Er hörte im hinteren Bereich Hermines Stimme als sie mit Mr Throt, dem Inhaber des Geschäfts sprach. Er bemühte sich und spitzte seine Ohren, doch er konnte nur wenige Wortfetzen verstehen.

„Geben Sie mir bitte Bescheid wenn es eintrifft!"

„Natürlich."

„Versprochen?"

„Ja, versprochen."

Der ältere Mann lachte und Hermine tauchte am Ende des Ganges vor Severus auf. Er ärgerte sich ein wenig nicht mehr gehört zu haben, behielt aber wie immer seine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit. Als sie ihn erreichte, hob er fragend eine Braue und hoffte insgeheim sie würde ihm die von ihm begehrte Information mitteilen doch sie ignorierte seinen fragenden Blick und sagte lediglich

„Ich bin soweit."

„Alle Bilderbücher durch?"

Hermine grinste und er atmete seufzend betrachtete den Stoß Bücher den sie wackelig auf ihren Armen balancierte und nahm ihn ihr wie selbstverständlich ab und verstaute ihn mittels Magie in seiner Jackentasche. Hermine beobachtete das Geschehen mit glitzern in den Augen und bedankte sich.

Das ungewöhnliche Paar schlenderte still durch das geschäftige Dorf und Severus fluchte ein paar Mal als er einer Gruppe Schüler ausweichen musste. Diese waren jedoch so im Bann des Dorfes gefangen, dass sie weder den schimpfenden Professor noch die Punkte die abgezogen wurden bemerkten. Hermine lachte laut auf und amüsierte sich prächtig. Er sah sie strafend an und verdrehte die Augen.

„Warum habe ich nach jeder Begegnung mit ihren Protegés das dringende Bedürfnis nach einem Whiskey?"

Sie lachte leise über seinen Missmut zeigte auf die vermorschte Fassade des Gasthauses Drei Besen. Severus nickte und folgte Hermine in das Gasthaus. Die Luft war stickig und Severus musste sich einige Sekunden an das schummrige Licht gewöhnen. Er wählte einen etwas abgelegenen Tisch und zog Hermines Stuhl für sie heraus. Diese sah ihn etwas überrascht an, kommentierte sein Tun jedoch nicht.

Severus Herz klopfte auf einmal etwas schneller und die Situation erinnerte ihn eher an ein intimes Treffen als ein zwangloses Betrinken mit einer Kollegin.

Er ließ seine plötzliche Nervosität an seinen Hände aus und versteckte diese unter dem dunklen Holztisch. Sein Mund wurde trocken und er überlegte was er sagen sollte. Hermine schien den plötzlichen Wechsel nicht zu bemerken und ließ ihren Blick durch das belebte Gasthaus schweifen. Auf einmal bemerkte die Professor Trelawney an der Bar sitzen. Es sah ganze so aus als würde sie gerade diverse Hiobsbotschaften prophezeien die sie mit wildem Gefuchtel eindrucksvoll in Szene setzte. Hermine schmunzelte und wollte gerade Severus ihren Fund mitteilen als sie bemerkte wie er sie mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Sie erschrak beinahe aufgrund der ungewohnten Emotion in seinem Gesicht und Severus erwachte aus seinem Stupor.

„Bitte was?"

Hermine grinste leicht und nickte in Richtung der schrägen Kollegin. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis er diese ausmachte und sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht verzog sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen.

„Wie viele Tode sie wohl schon vorhergesagt hat."

Severus wollte gerade etwas entgegnen als Madame Rosmerta am Tisch auftauchte.

„Snape? Und Granger? Welch ungewöhnlicher Anblick."

Sie stemmte ihre Hände auf ihre ausladende Hüfte und atmete tief ein. Ihr Dekolletee wölbte sich aufdringlich nach oben und sogar Hermine hatte Probleme nicht schamlos hinzu starren. Severus Augen verengten sich jedoch und ruhten abfällig auf ihrem Gesicht. „Feuerwhiskey. Zweimal." Die Frau schien ein wenig beleidigt und nickte leicht. Hermine sah ihr nach und musste unweigerlich grinsen.

„Ich erinnere mich wie Ron sie immer angeschmachtet hatte."

Severus zog seine Brauen hoch und sagte missbilligend.  
„Wohl kaum eine Überraschung, hirnlose Idioten tendieren meist dazu sich auf so banale _Attribute_ zu konzentrieren."

Hermine lachte laut und Severus genoss einmal mehr den Laut den er verursacht hatte.

Rosmerta kam erneut und stellte den Professoren kommentarlos zwei Gläser des feuerroten Getränks auf den Tisch. Hermine bedankte sich und nahm sogleich das Glas in die Hand. Sie prostete Severus zu und trank die dampfende Flüssigkeit in einem Zug leer. Severus war so überrascht, dass ihm untypischerweise die Kinnlade hinunterfiel und er beide Brauen bis fast an den schwarzen schimmernden Haaransatz hochzog. Als sie mit einem lauten Zischen ausatmete und sie ihn mit einem spitzen Blick bedachte, tat er es ihr gleich und kippte sein Getränk ebenfalls hinunter.

Das Geschehen wiederholte sich so lange bis Severus nicht mehr in der Lage war mitzuzählen. Bei jeder anderen Person wäre er längst aufgestanden und hätte der Dummheit ein Ende gesetzt, doch aus irgendeinem Grund war es ihm unmöglich Hermine mit dem letzten Getränk gewinnen zu lassen. Sein Magen flehte ihn bereits an der Selbstzerstörung Einhalt zu gebieten und auch sein Kopf warnte ihn und er sah sich schon mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen am nächsten Morgen, doch Hermine schien komplett unbeeindruckt zu sein.

Dachte er, in Wirklichkeit verfluchte sie ihren verdammten Stolz der sie nicht aufhören ließ. Sogar Rosmerta beobachtete das Paar amüsiert mit einer Spur Argwohn aus der Ferne. Sie wusste, dass die zwei Professoren eigentlich noch die Schüler ins Schloß bringen sollten und wunderte sich über deren untypische Gedankenlosigkeit. Sie entschied die Vernunft zu spielen und untersagte den Zweien ein weiteres Getränkt. Severus sah sie dankbar an und bezahlte die Rechnung. Hermine wollte ihm zuvorkommen doch sie hatte keine Chance. Der Alkohol entfaltete seine Wirkung und verlangsamte ihre Sinne.

Auf dem Weg zurück waren Hermine und Severus derart damit beschäftigt, ihre Beeinträchtigung geheimzuhalten, dass sie kein Wort sprachen. Die Schüler bemerkten zum Glück nichts davon und tratschen zufrieden über ihre Einkäufe. Im Schloss angekommen zerstreute sich die Gruppe und die zwei Professoren fanden sich alleine wieder. Die Frische Luft und der Marsch hatten den Großteil des Alkohols vertrieben und Hermine musste sich zumindest nicht mehr konzentrieren nicht umzufallen. Severus sah sie an und hätte am liebsten gelacht, wenn er nicht selbst um nichts besser dran gewesen wäre. Er haderte mit sich selbst und jede Faser seines Körpers flehte ihn an es nicht zu tun aber er konnte nicht anders.

„Nun ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie Interesse an einer Fortsetzung haben, nachdem die Sonne bald untergeht und ihre Bettgehzeit längst überfällig ist." Er bereute seine Worte sofort.

Hermine sah in herausfordernd an. Man konnte beinahe die Überwindung spüren die es sie kostete.

„Wenn das Altersheim auf Sie verzichten kann."

Severus schrie innerlich. Verdammt. Er war so ein Idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

Der Wahnsinn setzte sich in Severus privater Unterkunft fort. Hermine begutachtete die ersten Minuten den Innenraum und strich mit ihren Fingern andächtig um die unzähligen Bücher die in den weitläufigen Regale geordnet waren. Severus beobachtete sie und dachte zum ersten mal, dass er eigentlich gar nicht so unglücklich über ihre Anwesenheit war. Er fühlte sich beinahe wohl und erkannte, dass er sich zum ersten Mal seit Jahrzehnten einmal nicht einsam fühlte.

Er schüttelte über sich selbst seinen Kopf und schob seine Gefühle auf den Alkohol den er dummerweise noch immer mit ihr trank.

Mit jedem Glas verloren die Gespräche immer mehr an Sinnhaftigkeit doch weder Severus noch Hermine störten sich daran. Severus ließ seinen verklärten Blick über Hermine schweifen und stellte fest, dass sie tatsächlich absolut nicht unansehnlich war. Natürlich lag seine Feststellung nicht am Whiskey, doch die Tatsache, dass er sich diese eingestand, sehr wohl. Sie hatte eine schlanke und athletische Statur und ihre unbändige Haarpracht hatte sich zu haselnussbraunen lockigen Wellen gewandelt. Seine Sticheleien aufgrund ihres Gewichts fanden rein den Ursprung, dass er nichts fand was er kritisieren konnte und es ohnehin offensichtlich war, dass sie absolut keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden brauchte was sie zu sich nahm.

Diese Intelligenz und der Wissensdurst funkelten selbst nach all den Jahren immer noch in ihren Augen, doch trugen diese auch eine für ihr junges Alter untypische Weisheit und Wehmut mit sich.

Severus wusste in diesem Moment, dass er mit niemand anderes hier sitzen wollen würde.

Hermine bemerkte seinen Blick und musterte ihn interessiert. Ertappt spürte Severus seine Ohren rot werden und schickte ein Stoßgebet Richtung Himmel, dass sie es nicht bemerken würde. Er wandte seinen Blick sofort ab und starrte stattdessen auf ihre Füße vor ihm. Er fühlte sich auf einmal unsicher und unwohl.

Hier saß er, ließ seinen Blick schamlos über sie gleiten und wusste nicht einmal ob sie nicht jemanden hätte, der viel mehr ein Recht darauf hatte. Sie erwähnte nie einen Partner, aber Severus hatte auch noch nie gefragt. Der Whiskey schien seine Scheu verschwinden zu lassen denn er atmete tief ein und fragte ganz beiläufig: „Muss man eigentlich einem Mann Beileid wünschen der Sie ertragen muss?"

Hermines Augen glitzerten mit etwas ,was Severus nicht zuordnen konnte und seine eigene Unbeholfenheit traf ihn wie ein Zug. Was redete er da? Er bemerkte sein Lallen in seiner Stimme und stöhnte innerlich auf. Konnte man sich noch lächerlicher machen?

Sie schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und Severus beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass sie sehr genau wusste was er dachte. Er wandte erneut seinen Blick ab und presste seine Lippen aufeinander bevor er noch etwas Dummes sagen konnte.

Auf einmal bewegte sie sich und als Severus aufsah, sah er, dass sie ihn mit ihren Augen regelrecht fixiert hatte. Wie ein Raubtier näherte sie sich ihrer Beute, langsam und bedacht- zumindest soweit wie es der Alkohol in ihrem Körper zuließ. Schließlich war sie direkt vor ihm und Severus starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er war hin und hergerissen, einerseits wollte er sie fragen was sie da eigentlich tat und andrerseits befahl ihm sein Körper still da zu sitzen und abzuwarten. Schließlich hatte der Alkohol sein übriges getan und Severus verharrte still und abwartend in seinem Polstersessel.

Hermine beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, beinahe in Zeitlupe und war schließlich so nah, dass Severus den Alkohol in ihrem Atem riechen konnte. Bevor er weiter reagieren konnte, spürte er ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen und seine Augen schlossen sich automatisch. Er atmete ein und roch ihren Duft der eine Mischung aus Vanille, Waschmittel und etwas speziellem, unbekanntem war. Berauscht von dem Duft, dem Gefühl ihrer Lippen und schließlich dem Feuerwhiskey gab er sich dem Gefühl kampflos hin und seufzte als er ihre Zunge spürte die sanft Einlass erbat.

Er gewährte ihr diesen und stöhnte unweigerlich als er ihre Zunge in seinem Mund spürte. Sie schmeckte nach dem herben Geschmack des Feuerwhiskeys und nach, er konnte es nicht besser beschreiben, Hermine. Er spürte eine Hand an seinem Hinterkopf die sich in seinen Haaren verfing und atmete scharf ein als er ihre Nägel spürte die sich sanft in seinen Nacken krallten. Als sie sich auf einmal zurückzog, fiel ihm auf wie passiv er dagesessen ist, mit seinen Händen rechts und links neben ihm auf den Polstersessel.

Er wollte das Gefühl um nichts in der Welt verlieren und sein Körper folgte ihrem. Er hielt ihren Kopf fest und presste seine Lippen etwas zu hart auf ihre. Hermine machte einen Laut den Severus vermutlich niemals vergessen wird.

Der Kuss vertiefte sich und als Hermine seine Schultern zu sich zog um ihm noch näher zu sein verlor er das Gleichgewicht und sank rücklings in den Sessel. Er zog Hermine unabsichtlich mit und sie dachte gar nicht daran den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Severus Herz raste und seine Finger hatten immer noch ein leichtes Zittern als er vorsichtig über ihren Rücken strich, sie presste sich gegen die Berührung und seufzte in seinen Mund. Severus schöpfte aus ihrer Reaktion Mut und packte ihr Hüften um sie noch näher zu ihm zu ziehen. Seine Aktion entlockte Hermine ein Stöhnen welches Severus die Nackenhaare hochstehen ließ. Als sie begann sich an der inzwischen entstandenen Beule in der Hose zu reiben, wusste er, wenn er das Geschehen nicht sofort beenden würde, wäre es zu spät und sie würden etwas tun, was sie vielleicht im nüchternen Zustand bereuen würden.

Severus genoss noch einige Sekunden lang das Gefühl und zog sich schließlich langsam zurück, Hermine wimmerte Enttäuscht und Severus hasste sich und sein Gewissen dafür. Doch die Vorstellung an ihr beschämtes Gesicht und die Reue in ihren Augen waren genug Antrieb um Hermine schließlich sanft weg zu drücken. Er sah ihr kurz in den Augen und bereute es sofort. Die Zurückweisung war ihr anzusehen und er wandte seinen Blick sofort ab. Als sie von ihm herunter kletterte und ihr Gewand gerade strich räusperte er sich und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Sie kam ihm zu vor und sagte leise „Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen." Severus nickte stumm und begleitete sie mit etwas Sicherheitsabstand zur Tür. Er war gerade dabei ihr diese zu öffnen als sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihn sanft küsste. Severus Körper, der nichts von seiner Moral hielt, reagierte sofort und er schlang seine Arme um sie. Als sich der Kuss ein weiteres mal vertiefte platzierte Hermine ihre Hände auf seiner Brust und schob ihn sanft weg. Severus atmete enttäuscht aus und nickte. Hermine sah zu ihm hoch und die Lust in ihren Augen wurde durch ein Glitzern ersetzt.

„Wenn du denkst ich hätte das bedauernswerte Knacksen deiner Gelenke nicht gehört, hast du dich getäuscht."

Severus sah sie einige Sekunden lang verdutzt an und auf einmal lachte er heiser. Dass sie ihn mit Du angeredet hatte fiel ihm erst viel später auf als er hellwach im Bett lag und den Abend immer wieder in seinen Gedanken durchging. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn ihm jemand das Ende dieses Tages vorhergesagt hätte, hätte er ihn für geisteskrank erklärt.

Doch wie sollte er jetzt reagieren. Was wollte er eigentlich. Er mochte sie, soviel war sicher. Sie war äußerst ansehnlich, Severus mied den Gedanken Wunderschön, soviel war auch klar. Doch wohin sollte das führen. Sie war jung, voller Leben, impulsiv, beliebt und liebenswert. Er war alt, müde und enttäuscht vom Leben und verhasst. Er würde sein Unglück über sie bringen und ihr Leben mit einem Schatten überziehen.

Er hatte seit Lily zwar ein zwei mal versucht Gefühle für eine Frau aufzubauen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Die wenigen Frauen die sich für ihn interessierten waren nicht mit Intelligenz gesegnet und Severus fand es unmöglich auch nur eine Konversation mit ihnen zuführen ohne andauernd mit den Augen zu rollen.

Severus war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass sein markantes Aussehen, seine Vergangenheit und sein reserviertes unnahbares Auftreten nicht gerade förderlich bei seiner Suche nach einer Partnerin waren. Doch bevor er sich plagte, blieb er lieber alleine. Er seufzte. Er hatte sich eigentlich schon über ein Jahrzehnt mit seiner Einsamkeit abgefunden und sah bis jetzt auch nie die Notwendigkeit diesen Umstand zu ändern. Doch irgendwas an Hermine war da, was er so noch nicht kannte. Er wusste nicht ob es am Alkohol lag oder an seiner langen Abstinenz von Nähe aber jede Berührung von ihr durchzog ihn bis ins Mark und verursachte ein leichtes Gefühl in seinem Kopf und ein enges in seiner Hose.

Er fühlte sich frei von seinen Grübeleien und seinen dunklen Gedanken die ihn meist Abends quälen und er mochte das Gefühl.

Doch konnte er seine eigenen Gelüste über ihr Glück stellen. Er atmete tief ein. Sie hatte jemanden verdient der ihr eine Zukunft geben konnte und nicht mit seiner Vergangenheit belasten würde. Nein er musste es beenden bevor es anfing, soviel war er ihr schuldig. Severus war noch nicht bewusst, dass es längst angefangen hatte.


	5. Chapter 5

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus mit einem nervtötenden Pochen in seinen Ohren. Ächzend griff er sich an den Kopf und verzog angewidert sein Gesicht. Der Geschmack in seinem Mund war eine obskure Mischung aus verbranntem Essen und Verwesung. Seine Zunge fühlte sich pelzig an und er verfluchte sofort seine Dummheit des gestrigen Tages. Warum war er so ein stolzer Idiot. Er war nicht mehr 25 Jahre alt, er konnte sich nicht einfach betrinken und am nächsten Tag wie neu geboren aufwachen. Severus warf seine Beine über die Bettkante und griff in die Schublade seines Nachtkästchens. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er eine kleine Phiole und leerte den Inhalt in einem Zug herunter. Der Geschmack stieß ihn sauer auf und Severus hatte mühe sich nicht zu übergeben. Bedächtig taumelte er in sein Badezimmer und wagte es in den Spiegel zu sehen. Er seufzte.

Er sah definitiv so aus wie er sich fühlte.

Nach seinem Morgenritual überlegte er kurz ob er das Frühstück einfach auslassen sollte. Zumindest war es Samstag und er konnte sich den gesamten Tag in seinen Gemächern verstecken. Aber der Gedanke daran, dass Hermine triumphierend ihre lächerlich große Frühstücksportion in sich hinein schaufelte, trieb ihn schließlich hinaus. Hermine.

Die Erinnerung traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Wie konnte er das vergessen. Die Bilder von letzter Nacht, das Gefühl von ihrem Mund, ihren Händen, ihrem Körper und, wie könnte er das vergessen, den unwiderstehlichen Geräuschen die sie machte wenn er sie angriff, tauchten nach einander vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Severus raunte. Sein Kopf dröhnte trotz seines Trankes und er griff sich an die Stirn. Wie zum Teufel sollte er sich jetzt verhalten.

Was könnte er zu ihr sagen. Sollte er es ansprechen oder vielleicht darauf hoffen, dass der Alkohol ihr Gedächtnis gesäubert hatte. Severus wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber die Vorstellung, dass Hermine den gestrigen Abend vergessen haben könnte traf ihn mit mehr Schmerz als er gedacht hätte. Es war nicht nur sein Stolz der verletzt war, er gab es nicht zu, aber sein Herz schmerzte ebenfalls. Unsinn. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er war nicht verliebt und Schluss. Es war eine hitzige, alkoholische Aktion gewesen, die mit Sicherheit nicht mehr vorkommen würde.

Langsam zog er sich an und versuchte sich so gut wie möglich präsentabel zu machen. Vergebens.

„Guter Gott Severus, wie siehst du denn aus?"

Die Schulleiterin sah Severus entgeistert an, dieser warf ihr lediglich einen mürrischen Blick zu und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

Der Platz neben ihm war frei und ihm schossen tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf. Was wenn sie ihn mied, was wenn ihr etwas passiert war, was wenn es ihr schlecht ginge, was wenn-

„Guten Morgen!"

Severus Gedanken wurden je beendet als das Zentrum seiner Überlegungen sich in den freien Sessel fallen ließ. Als er sie ansah, verfinsterte sich seine Laune sofort.

Sie sah genauso aus wie gestern. Keine Augenringe, kein blasses Gesicht, keine nach unten gezogenen Mundwinkel. Sogar ihr Haar warf sich wie immer in großen Locken ihren Rücken hinunter. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Er suchte verzweifelt nach einer Beleidigung doch ihr Anblick war zu viel. Sie ließ diese Gelegenheit natürlich nicht aus.

„Sie sollten wirklich besser auf sich Acht geben, in Ihrem Alter kann so etwas gefährlich werden."

Minerva schaute argwöhnisch zwischen den Zweien hin und her und wagte es schließlich nicht einmal zu mutmaßen was am gestrigen Abend passiert sein könnte.  
Severus verdrehte lediglich seine Augen und widmete sich seinem Essen. Er wusste nicht was ihn mehr ärgerte, dass sie so frisch aussah, dass er so aussah wie er sich fühlte oder, dass sie ihn wieder Siezte. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken und entschied, dass er sie am besten ignorieren sollte. Hermine hatte anscheinend so viel Mitleid mit seiner zerstörten Erscheinung, dass sie ihn in Ruhe ließ. Das wiederum ärgerte Severus noch mehr. Verstimmt stocherte in seinem Essen herum und versuchte vergebens seine Gedanken von der vergangenen Nacht fernzuhalten. Was natürlich ein unmögliches Unterfangen war, da er sofort den Duft von Vanille und Hermine in seiner Nase hatte. Er hielt die Luft an. Warum roch sie so gut. Schließlich gab er sich geschlagen, stand auf und verließ mit großen Schritten die Halle. Ein paar Schüler weichten dem mürrischen Professor nicht schnell genug aus und Severus zog bei seinem Weg in sein Quartier insgesamt 40 Punkte von diversen Häusern ab. Darunter sogar sein eigenes. Severus hatte keinen Nerv mehr. Er war eindeutig zu alt für das alles. Das beste wäre, er würde Hermine aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen und sie fortan ignoriere.

Die Idee an sich, war womöglich nicht schlecht, doch dir Umsetzung war schier unmöglich. Nicht genug, dass Severus Hermine ungewöhnlich oft begegnete, was wenn er so darüber nachdachte kein Zufall sein konnte, nein sie vereinnahmte auch seine Gedanken und Träume. Anfangs war er sich sicher, dass dieser Umstand nur temporär wäre, und wenn genug Zeit vergangen wäre, würde sie wieder so schnell aus seinem Leben verschwinden wie sie sich eingeschlichen hatte. Doch, nach einigen Wochen saß er in seinem Polstersessel, starrte mürrisch in das Kaminfeuer und verfluchte sämtliche Grangers dieser Welt und das Schicksal im Allgemeinen. Kein Zauber, kein Trank, keine Strategie vermochte es diese Hexe aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Es war hoffnungslos. Wenn sie ihn wenigstens ignorieren würde, diese Situation könnte er bewältigen, diese Situation kannte er von seiner Jugend. Er war jahrelang verliebt in Lily während sie ihn links liegen ließ. Den Schmerz kannte er bereits und wenn er es damals überlebt hatte, würde er es wieder überleben. Aber diese braunhaarige Hexe dachte nicht im Traum daran Severus in Frieden leiden zu lassen. Im Gegenteil, sie konfrontierte ihn wo es nur ging. Egal wo er war, egal in welcher Gesellschaft oder zu welcher Uhrzeit, sie ließ keine Gelegenheit aus ihn zu herauszufordern. Und natürlich ging er jedes verdammte mal auf ihre Sticheleien ein. Wann hatte sie seinen Part übernommen. Severus seufzte. In Wahrheit hatte er keine Chance. Sein Herz schlug für Hermine Granger, und es gab nichts was er dagegen tun konnte. Er war verloren.


	6. Chapter 6

_Severus_ seufzte. Er hätte niemals nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollen. Er hätte zu Hause bleiben sollen. Die Liebe die er sich wünschte, hatte er nicht verdient. Er hatte Hermine nicht verdient. Vermutlich hatte sie sich in etwas verrannt, wollte Spaß und Abwechslung und hatte dann aus irgendeiner wahnhaften Laune heraus ihn bestimmt. Sie würde das Interesse genauso schnell verlieren, wie es aufgetaucht ist. Und Severus würde zurück bleiben, alleine in seinem Schmerz, enttäuscht und mit einem gebrochenem Herzen. Schon wieder.

Er hatte eine Chance auf die Liebe vor vielen Jahrzehnten erfolgreich zerstört, eine zweite würde er nicht dem selben Schicksal ausliefern. Er würde das nicht noch einmal durchstehen. Aber was blieb ihm übrig. Jede versuchte Ignoranz erlosch sobald er sie sah, jeder boshafte Gedanke verschwand wenn er ihre Stimme hörte. Severus wusste, dass er Hermine nicht einfach aus seinem Leben streichen konnte, doch was er konnte, war sie auf einem anderen Platz zu setzen.

Vielleicht war es seinem verwundeten Herzen genug sie als Freundin zu haben. Vielleicht würde ihm das freundschaftliche Geplänkel reichen und seine Gedanken zum schweigen zu bringen. Er konnte es zumindest versuchen. Sie würde bald ein anderes Objekt finden welches sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken konnte, und dann wäre Severus wieder alleine- nur ohne zerstörte Hoffnungen. Unruhig fuhr er sich durch seine rabenschwarze Mähne. Er musste es versuchen.

 _Hermine_ schien die Veränderung in Severus Verhalten sofort zu bemerken. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung entzog er sich ihren Flirt Versuchen gekonnt und blieb ihr so gut wie er konnte fern. Sie trafen sich nicht mehr Nachts und auch sonst war er zwar in seinen Worten kein bisschen sanfter, jedoch merkte sie eine erzwungene Distanz die er in seinen Worten und in seinen Augen erschuf. Hermine beobachtete das Geschehen und überlegte ihren nächsten Schritt. Was als Ablenkung anfing, eroberte ihr Herz und sie fand sich nun in einer äußerst unvorteilhaften Position wieder- sie hatte sich in Severus Snape verliebt. Hermine musste beinahe lachen. Wie zum Teufel war das passiert.

Zu Beginn nahm sie an, Severus fühle schlichtweg nicht dasselbe wie sie und sie fand sich damit ab. Doch mit der Zeit bemerkte sie die Blicke, die er ihr in scheinbar unbeobachteten Momenten zuwarf, sie hörte die Sehnsucht die sich manchmal in seinen Worten einschlich und sie kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass seine Zuneigung ihrer glich und er aus irgend einem, wahrscheinlich bescheuerten, Grund versuchte, diese zu negieren.

Hermine lächelte leicht. Er dachte zwar, er wäre der klügste Magier der je diese Hallen beschritten hatte, doch er hatte keine Chance gegen sie. Hermine nahm die Herausforderung an. Verstohlen lugte sie auf die Seite und bedachte dem Mann der ihre Gedanken einnahm mit einem vorsichtigen Blick. Dieser fing ihren Blick und sah sofort stur nach vorne. Hermine schmunzelte, er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte.

 _Severus_ war am Ende. Seit wenigen Tagen veränderte Hermine ihren Kurs komplett und ging scheinbar in die Offensive über. Und er hatte absolut nichts entgegen zu setzen. Zunächst dachte er, dass die scheinbar ungewollten Berührungen, die Blicke und die Begegnungen allesamt unglückliche Zufälle waren, doch nun war er sich sicher- diese Hexe heckte etwas aus. Wenn er es nicht so genießen würde, würde er sie verfluchen. Stattdessen verfluchte er sich selbst. Warum musste sein Herz immer schneller schlagen wenn sie in der Nähe war, und dann zu allem Überfluss beinahe aussetzen wenn sich ihre Finger berührten. Warum musste er sie immer ansehen und hielt aber ihrem Blick nicht stand. Warum spürte er nachts in seinem Bett oder morgens in der Dusche ihre Lippen auf den seinen. Und warum konnte er absolut nichts dagegen tun. Severus seufzte. Er hoffte inständig seine passive Maske der Ignoranz würde sie zum Aufgeben bewegen, denn sie war kurz davor seine Mauer zu durchbrechen.

Und sie hatte es geschafft. Severus rauchte vor Wut. Diese verfluchte Hexe. Severus wusste nicht wen er mehr hassen sollte, Minerva, Hermine oder diesen muskulösen Schönling der unverhohlen seine Dummheit aus seinem Mund fließen ließ und auch noch den Nerv besaß Hermine zu umwerben. Er hätte die Aufsicht einfach ablehnen sollen. Er hätte sich krank melden sollen. Er hätte Minerva zum Teufel schicken sollen! Aber nein er ging mit. Und sie war natürlich ebenfalls dabei. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, anscheinend war ihm einfach keine Ruhe gegönnt. Er mied sie so gut es ging und verzog sich nach einigen erfolgreichen Ausweichmanövern ins Drei Besen. Rosmerta machte einen unangebrachten Scherz und fragte ihn, ob er seinen Feuerwhiskey Marathon fortsetzen wolle, Severus warf ihr einen mürrischen Blick zu und bestellte lediglich ein Butterbier. Er setzte sich in die hinterste Ecke und hoffte inständig es würde ihn keiner finden. Doch nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde später ging die Tür auf und Hermine stand mit mehreren Büchern in der Hand da. Sie suchte das Lokal mit ihren Augen ab und Severus senkte den Kopf. Anscheinend bemerkte sie ihn nicht, denn sie ging schnurstracks auf die Bar zu. Und dort saß er. Severus Nemesis. Groß und schön und dumm. Er sprach ein paar Worte zu Hermine und sie lachte auch noch, vermutlich nur aus Höflichkeit. Severus streckte seinen Kopf um einen besseren Blick zu erhaschen und starrt das Paar hasserfüllt an. Gefühle der Eifersucht durchzogen ihn und er musste seine ganze Kraft dafür aufwenden nicht sofort aufzustehen und hinzustürzen. Leider konnte er die Worte die sie wechselten nicht verstehen, aber er vermutete, dass sie nicht von Sinnhaftigkeit geprägt waren. Als Hermine ihren Blick ein weiteres mal durch das Lokal warf, reckte er sich und machte sich so unauffällig wie er konnte bemerkbar. Sie sah ihn an und wollte gerade auf ihn zu gehen. Severus triumphierte innerlich. Doch auf einmal hielt sie der Oger zurück und sie wechselten wieder ein paar Worte. Severus kochte. Er wollte gerade aufstehen als die zwei das Lokal verließen. Severus erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Das konnte nicht ihr ernst sein. Sie tat es nur um ihn zu ärgern, und es funktionierte hervorragend. Er knallte das Geld für sein Butterbier auf den Tisch und rauschte den Beiden nach. Als er auf der Straße stand und Hermines Lockenkopf suchte, fand er sie in der Begleitung von dem Troll. Er trug ihre Bücher. Severus verengte seine Augen und wünschte dem Mann diverse Krankheiten, Schmerzen und Flüche an den Hals. Er verharrte unbemerkt und beobachtete das Paar. Sie unterhielten sich scheinbar wunderbar. Auf einmal sammelten sich ein paar Schüler um Hermine und Severus fiel erleichtert auf, dass sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss machen mussten. Der Troll sah Hermine mit einem Blick an, der Severus zur Weißglut trieb. So schmachtend und besitzergreifend. Er wusste, dass er sie mit dem selben Blick bedachte- jedoch tat er das nur wenn er sich sicher war, dass keiner hinsah und nicht so unverhohlen in aller Öffentlichkeit. Der Troll verabschiedete sich und Severus stürmte umgehen an Hermines Seite. Diese grinste ihn frech an und wartete scheinbar auf sein Kommentar, welches er nicht lange zurückhalten konnte.

„Ein neues Traumpaar."

„Anscheinend."

„Darf man gratulieren?"

„Das wird sich noch weisen."

„Geben Sie ihm Unterricht oder kann er bereits lesen und schreiben?"  
„Da er mir versprochen hat zu schreiben, nehme ich es stark an."

Severus schnaubte.

„Ich kann mir keinen unwillkommeneren Brief vorstellen."

„Dann ist es ja ein Glück, dass er an mir interessiert ist und nicht an Ihnen."

„Oder ein Unglück." Murmelte Severus. Leider hörte sie es.

„Wenn Sie wollen, lege ich ein gutes Wort für Sie ein." Sie zwinkerte ihn zu und er verengte seine Augen. Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte setzte sich die Gruppe in Bewegung und Hermine ließ ihn stehen. Verdutzt sah er ihr nach. Auf was hatte er sich da eingelassen.


	7. Chapter 7

Die Schulleiterin blickte unschlüssig zwischen ihre zwei Professoren hin und her. Etwas war vorgefallen, aber was. Das übliche Geplänkel war verstummt und Severus bewarf Hermine mit düsteren Blicken. Sie ignorierte ihn und feuerte damit seine Wut umso mehr an. Minerva seufzte. Ihr Plan die beiden zu verkuppeln schien nicht gerade gut zu laufen, dabei hatte sie die zwei so oft sie konnte gemeinsam eingeteilt. Aber es schien, als ob sie mehr als Zufall brauchten. Die alternde Frau widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen und atmete tief ein und aus. Es half nichts, es lag nicht mehr in ihrer Macht. Nun lag es bei Hermine und Severus selbst das Beste daraus zu machen.

Severus stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Sein Appetit hatte sich seit dem Nachmittag verabschiedet und seine Gedanken quälten ihn mit Bildern von Hermine und ihrem neuen _Bekannten._ Er suchte fieberhaft nach Kommentaren die ihr vielleicht die eine oder andere Information entlocken könnten, doch sie blieb standhaft.

Sie ging auf keine Stichelei ein und winkte all seine verzweifelten Versuche zu erfahren, mit wem er es zu tun hatte, ab. Severus Frustration wuchs stetig. Er wusste, dass er absolut nicht in der Position war um auch nur irgendeinen Anspruch an Hermine zu stellen, doch nichts desto trotz tat er es. Er wollte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, er wollte ihre Bücher tragen, er wollte sie zum Lachen bringen, er wollte wissen was sie beschäftigte, er wollte das alles.

Doch er war zu stur oder schlichtweg zu dumm um seine Gefühle rechtzeitig zu begreifen. _Freundschaft_. Als ob ihm das je genügen würde. Er kannte sich selbst gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie niemals aufhören wird seine Gedanken heimzusuchen. Sie würde niemals aufhören ihm in seinen Träumen wilde Versprechungen und Hoffnungen zu machen. Seine Wut über sich selbst stieg in ihm hoch als er daran dachte, dass es ausgerechnet so einen Idioten brauchte, um ihn seine Gefühle klar zu machen.

Seine Mutter hatte einmal zu ihm gesagt, dass Menschen erst dann wissen, was sie haben, wenn es droht zu verschwinden. Das Glück wird erst dann geschätzt wenn man es vermisst. Es war eigentlich traurig, wie einfach die Menschen gestrickt waren. Früher rühmte er sich über den weltlichen und banalen Gelüsten der Menschheit zu stehen. Er gaffte niemals leicht bekleideten Frauen hinter her, er gab sein Geld nicht für diverse unnötige materielle Güter aus, er fand keine Freude in hohen gesellschaftlichen Kreisen, nein, er fand seine Leidenschaft in Lernen und Wissen. Severus war sich bewusst, dass er mit seiner Art schwer mit anderen kompatibel war, doch das machte ihn nichts aus. Er bemerkte leider viel zu spät, dass die innerliche Zufriedenheit nicht von der Akzeptanz seiner Mitmenschen abhing.

Nachdem er Lily erfolgreich vergrault hatte, verbrachte er Jahre mit niemanden anderen als sich selbst. Er hatte nur sich. Doch leider trübte diese Isolation seine Wahrnehmung und der 16 jährige Junge gierte nach der einen Sache die er niemals hatte. Akzeptanz. Und diese fand er bei der denkbar schlechtesten Quelle. Lucius erkannte sein Potential und nahm ihn mit zu diesen aufregenden geheimen Treffen. Severus könnte laut auflachen über seine damalige Dummheit.

Er war damals tatsächlich ganz hin und her gerissen gewesen von den mutigen Gestalten, die sich mit dunkler Magie beschäftigten und gegen das System rebellierten. Severus wusste damals schon, dass er als Halbblut eigentlich selbst das Ziel ihres Hasses sein sollte und umso mehr genoss er es, einmal nicht im Zentrum der Hänseleien zu stehen. Mit Lilys Rückzug aus seinem Leben fiel er in ein tiefes Loch und wurde von vermummten Gestalten aufgefangen die ihm ihre neue Weltordnung eintrichtern wollten. Severus hasste sich selbst für sein Schweigen als er den unzähligen Überfällen auf Muggel oder Muggelgeborenen beiwohnte. Er selbst hatte nie einen aktiven Part darin, zu sehr drängte ihn sein Gewissen auf die richtige Seite. Doch in Zeiten den Unrechts zu Schweigen war genauso schlimm wie am Unrecht teilzunehmen. Er konnte es sich niemals verzeihen.

Als der Tag kam, an dem er die Prophezeiung hörte bettelte er Dumbledore verzweifelt an sie zu schützen. Vergebens. Lily war verloren an dem Tag an dem der dunkle Lord die Botschaft über seinen Widersacher hörte. Severus wusste es vermutlich tief im Inneren, doch sein Herz weigerte es sich diese Tatsache anzuerkennen. Der dunkle Lord hätte sie niemals verschont, egal wie sehr Severus flehte.

Das Gefühl als er den leblosen Körper seiner Jugendliebe in den Armen hielt, würde er niemals vergessen. Und auch nicht das Gewicht der Schuld die ihn seitdem auf den Schultern lastete.

Diese Intensität des Gefühls wiederholte sich nun. Die Gefühle die er für Hermine hatte, waren zwar nicht direkt schmerzhaft, doch sie traten in einer Stärke auf die ihres gleichen suchte. Die Wut und der Schmerz den er am Nachmittag verspürte schnürten seine Kehle zu und er machte einige große Schlucke von seinem Wein in der Hoffnung es würde den Knopf in seiner Kehle lösen. Als er den Kelch wieder hinstellte, fühlte er ihren Blick auf sich. Er wagte es nicht hinzusehen.

Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl sie könnte seine Gedanken mit einem Blick lesen und er war noch nicht bereit ihr seine Verletzlichkeit und ihre damit einhergehende Macht zu offenbaren. Schließlich gab er auf und verabschiedete sich vom Tisch. Als er mit seinem wallenden Umhang durch die Schülerbänke schritt; hetzte er noch ein paar Schüler zur Seite und verschwand schließlich. Er bemerkte nicht die zierliche Gestalt die ihm folgte.

Als er in seinen Räumen angekommen war, schenkte er sich ein Glas eines alten Whiskeys ein, den er vor vielen Jahren von Dumbledore bekommen hatte. Er schwenkte die klare goldene Flüssigkeit in dem Glas und trank vorsichtig einen Schluck davon. Severus befand, dass seine aussichtslose Situation das Glas noch köstlicher machten. Was sollte er tun. Er hatte nichts zu bieten außer einen schlechten Ruf, einen verhassten Namen und einer in sich gekehrten Persönlichkeit. Überzuckert noch mit einer Ladung Unsicherheiten und Komplexen mit einer Brise Traumas. Gerade als Severus sich das zweite Glas einschenken wollte, klopfe es vorsichtig an der Türe. Er seufzte und verfluchte Minerva. Sicher hatte sie einen überstürzten Abgang bemerkt und wollte nun wissen, woran es ihm fehlte. An Vernunft anscheinend.

Er öffnete die Türe und ließ beinahe sein Glas fallen. Vor ihm stand Hermine, die mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf sein halb volles Glas schaute. Sein Herz raste und es war ihm fast peinlich wie unsicher er sich auf einmal fühlte. Er wollte wütend und eifersüchtig sein doch er konnte nichts anderes als pures Glück zu empfinden. Sie war hier.

„Ich dachte du hättest dem Alkohol abgeschworen?"  
Severus war so überrascht, dass er einige Sekunden länger brauchte um das Gesagte zu verarbeiten. Er folgte ihrem Blick und sah auf sein Glas. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern und nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen.  
„Möchten S.. Möchtest du auch ein Glas?"

Severus Herzschlag pochte in seinen Ohren. Gebannt starrte er sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an. Er konnte sehen, wie sie über sein Angebot überlegte und atmete erleichtert aus als sie sich bei ihm vorbei ins Innere seiner Gemächer schlicht. Es war fast wie beim ersten mal, nur dass er nun klar sehen und denken konnte. Sie machte eine Runde durch sein Wohnzimmer und starrte mit Bewunderung auf die decken hohen Bücherregale. Er beobachtete sie und erinnerte sich auf einmal warum sie überhaupt hier war. Schnell schenkte er ihr ein Glas ein und übergab es ihr mit gezwungen ruhigen Händen. Sie nickte dankend und überraschte ihn erneut als sie das Glas einfach hinunter stürzte. Er war drauf und dran nachzuschenken doch sie hielt ihn auf.

„Ich hatte keinen Durst. Ich brauchte nur.. Mut."

Nun war Severus dran und zog seine Brauen hoch.

„Mut? Für was?"

Sie ging auf ihn zu und Severus hielt sich davon ab scheu zurück zu weichen. Im Alkohol, so musste er feststellen, fielen ihm einige Sachen wesentlich leichter.

Sie fasste mit ihrer warmen Hand an seine Wange und er schloss unweigerlich seine Augen. Er atmete tief ein und bereicherte sich an ihrem Duft. Das Gefühl ihrer Hand verursachte eine wohlige Wärme und seinem Bauch. Er erschrak beinahe als er ihre Lippen zaghaft auf den seinen spürte und brauchte ein paar Momente um den Augenblick zu begreifen. Schließlich fing er sich und erwachte aus seiner Starre.

Die Gier die er nach ihr verspürte stieg in ihm hoch und er küsste sie mit einer Intensität zurück, die ihr ein zartes Wimmern entlockte. Severus umfasste ihren Körper und hielt sie beinahe fest, zu gut erschien ihm dieser Moment als dass er real sein konnte. Er spürte ihre Hände, die sich unbeirrt auf Wanderschaft begaben und fühlte die Gänsehaut die sich langsam auf seiner Haut ausbreitete.

Das Gefühl entlockte ihm ein Seufzen und Hermines Hände wurden gieriger. Als ob sie alles auf einmal anfassen wollten, strichen sie um seinen Körper und hinterließen ein kribbelndes Gefühl des Wollens. Severus gestand sich ebenfalls zu sie zu erkunden, jedoch tat er dies vorsichtig und zaghaft. Während er ihre Kurven bewunderte und jeden Zentimeter ihrer Form wertschätzte, fand sie geschickt einen Weg unter sein Hemd und Severus zuckte leicht zusammen als er ihre kühlen Hände auf seiner erhitzen Haut spürte.

Er fühlte ihr Grinsen und murrte leicht, doch als er den Hautkontakt fühlte vergaß er die Kälte und gab sich dem Gefühl hin. Langsam arbeitete auch er sich unter ihr Gewand und er wagte es kaum die weiche Haut ihrer Hüften anzufassen. Es war als ob er jeden Moment aufwachen würde und er wollte den Moment solange er konnte genießen. Während er über die Weichheit ihrer Haut sinnierte, bugsierte sie ihn langsam aber sicher in die Richtung seines Schlafzimmers.

Dieses Unterfangen bemerkte er erst, als er rücklings auf sein Bett fiel. Er stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen und stellte mit Überraschung fest, dass sie ihn bereits fast ganz ausgezogen hatte. _Wann war das passiert?_ Bevor er Mutmaßungen darüber anstellen konnte, kletterte sie auf seinen Schoß und nahm eine für Severus beinahe unerträgliche Position ein. Er spürte wie seine Selbstbeherrschung bröckelte und konnte nichts anderes tun als seinen Instinkten nachzugeben. Als er sie auszog hielt er auf einmal ein. Er starrte auf ihre entblößte Brust und stützte sich erneut auf seine Ellbogen. Hermine erstarrte ebenfalls und sah ihn abwartend an. Nach wenigen Sekunden fand sein Blick wieder ihre Augen und er sagte etwas, für das er sich vermutlich bis an sein Lebensende hassen würde.

„Wenn ich einen Menschen erschaffen würde, würde er so aussehen."

In seinen Gedanken, klang es begehrend, romantisch und nicht ansatzweise so.. psychotisch und unheimlich. Er wollte sich gerade erklären als sie sich wieder zu ihm herunter beugte und ihn gierig küsste. Kurz dachte er daran, dass das Glück auf seiner Seite war und sie ihn vielleicht nicht verstanden hatte, doch er hatte keine Zeit mehr einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden als sich Hermine an der Beule in seiner Hose rieb.

 _Bitte bitte um ein kurzes Review wie es euch gefällt! Würde mir unheimlich viel Motivation geben ! Danke Danke !_


	8. Chapter 8

Irgendetwas kitzelte seine Nase. Severus erwachte und blinzelte mit den Augen. Er wollte sich bewegen doch er konnte nicht, etwas hielt ihn zurück. Er konnte sich nicht aufsetzen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah ein Gewirr aus haselnussbraunen Locken vor sich. Er atmete tief ein und erkannte den Duft sofort. Sein Herz schlug auf einmal schneller als ihm die Bilder von der vergangenen Nacht in den Kopf schossen. Vor ihm oder besser gesagt auf ihm lag Hermine, die regelmäßig ein und ausatmete. Anscheinend war sie noch nicht erwacht und Severus erstarrte. Vorsichtig bewegte er seinen freien Arm und strich sich langsam ihre Mähne aus seinem Gesicht. Dem Gefühl nach zu urteilen waren sie beide nackt. Sein Verstand raste. Wie sollte er weiter vorgehen, was waren die gewöhnlichen Phrasen, was bedeutete ihr die Nacht? Fragen über Fragen schossen ihn durch den Kopf. Er bezweifelte, dass er nach dieser Nacht je wieder zum Normalzustand übergehen konnte. Zu viel war passiert, zu viel hatte er Gefühlt. Severus wusste, sein Herz, sein Körper und seine Seele waren nun ihres. Doch konnte er eine Zurückweisung verkraften? Wenn es für sie nur ein einmaliges Erlebnis war, eine Neugier die sie trieb und nun befriedigt war. Konnte er ihr weiter gegenüber treten? Und was sollte er ihr sagen? Severus atmete tief ein und Hermine bewegte sich auf einmal. Er hielt den Atem gespannt an und sein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich. Sie seufzte leise und drückte sich noch näher an Severus. Er atmete aus und genoss den Moment. Wie ein Schwamm sog er das Gefühl ihres Körpers an seinen auf und versuchte sich den Augenblick gut einzuprägen. Das Glück was er empfand durchfuhr ihn und er hätte ohne Probleme damit eine Heerschar an Patroni erschaffen können. Auf einmal regte sich Hermine wieder und rieb sich ihre Augen. Severus starrte hinunter und wartete gespannt. Sie hob ihren Kopf und blickte verschlafen nach oben. Sein Herz blieb stehen. Er war sich sicher niemals in seinem Leben etwas liebenswerteres gesehen zu haben. Hermine grinste leicht und legte ihren Kopf wieder an seine Brust. Sie murmelte „Guten Morgen." und sah ihn zufrieden an. Severus zog einen Mundwinkel leicht nach oben und sah sie stumm an. Sie wandte ihren Blick ab und malte Gedanken abwesend mit ihrer Hand namenlose Figuren auf seiner nackten Brust. Severus beobachtete sie und fühlte die Gänsehaut die sich bei jeder ihrer Berührungen leicht zeigte. Er wagte sich nicht zu bewegen und blieb passiv liegen. Der Augenblick erschien ihm wie ein Sonnenuntergang, man wollte nicht, dass er endete jedoch machte ihn jede fortschreitende Sekunde noch schöner. Auf einmal erstarrte ihre Berührung und Hermine setzte sich auf. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm schaute sie nach vorne und atmete tief ein und aus. Severus konnte nicht anders und ließ seinen Blick von ihrem Nacken zu ihren Schulterblättern, entlang der Wirbelsäule und bis nach unten zu ihrem Steißbein gleiten. Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl der weichen warmen Haut unter seinen Händen und sein Hals verengte sich vor Sehnsucht. Gerade als er seine Hand hob um nach ihr und dem ersehnten Gefühl zu greifen, stand sie auf und zog sich an. Severus Herzschlag stockte und er schluckte. Warum wollte sie weg, warum blieb sie nicht bei ihm, warum sagte sie nichts. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und ließen ihn komplett ratlos zurück. Seine Erfahrung mit solchen Situationen war mehr nicht vorhanden als begrenzt und seine Unsicherheit ließ nicht zu, dass er etwas anderes tat als ihr beim Ankleiden zuzusehen. Zugegeben, es gab schlimmeres als verstohlen einer wunderschönen Frau beim Anziehen zu zu schauen doch Severus hatte so eine Ahnung, dass er etwas sagen sollte. Aber was? Schließlich setzte er sich auf und setzte an etwas zu sagen als sie ihn unterbrach.  
„Ist schon in Ordnung, bis später beim Essen!" Selbst wenn sie versuchte ihre Stimmte so neutral wie möglich zu halten, Severus konnte den Schmerz heraushören und es brach ihm das Herz. Bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte verschwand sie durch die Tür und hinterließ eine drückende Stille und Kälte. Severus schlug mit der Faust gegen den Kopfteil des Bettes. Er war ein Idiot. So ein unfassbarer Idiot. Warum brachte er nicht sein verdammtes Maul auf, einmal wo es wirklich darauf ankam, dass er etwas, irgendetwas sagte, blieb er stumm. Er ließ sich fluchend rücklings in sein Bett fallen und auf einmal verursachte der verbleibende Duft nach Vanille und Hermine ein schmerzhaftes Gefühl in seinem Magen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er noch einmal Möglichkeit hätte all das zu sagen was er wollte.

Die nächsten Tage waren eine einzige Qual für Severus. Es lag eine bedrückende Stimmung in der Luft und egal wann und wo er Hermine konfrontieren wollte, sie fand immer einen Weg zu entkommen. Mit jedem Tag wuchs Severus Frustration und er spürte wie sich die Situation allmählich festzufahren drohte. Das Schlamassel fand schließlich seinen Höhepunkt als er eines Abends Hermine aus der Ferne mit dem fremden jungen Mann erspähte. Er war viel zu weit entfernt um lauschen zu können, doch er erkannte die Situation sofort. Der Oger wollte sie. Severus ballte seine Fäuste. Er wusste, dass er selbst Schuld war, aber das Wissen bannte nicht die Wut die in seinem Bauch hochstieg.

Christopher Ferrington war ein gutaussehender und angesehener Mann. Seine offene Art und sein seichter Humor machte ihn bei jedermann beliebt und er konnte sich damit rühmen, schnell und einfach neue Freunde zu machen. Jeder mochte ihn, jeder außer Severus. Severus hasste ihn. Wenn Severus so überlegte, so stellte er fest, dass er ihn tatsächlich von allen Menschen und Kreaturen die er kannte am meisten verabscheute. Er hasste sein symmetrisches Gesicht, er hasste seine weißen geraden Zähne, er hasste sein dichtes, leicht welliges Haar, er hasste sein tiefes brummiges Lachen, er hasste seine breiten Schultern und seine Brust die er immer herauspresste sobald er in weiblicher Gesellschaft war, er hasste seine flachen Sprüche und seine blauen Augen, er hasste seine dichten Wimpern und sein Kiefer. Aber was er am meisten hasste, war die Tatsache, dass dieser grober Idiot scheinbar absolut keine Probleme oder Scheu hatte mit Hermine zu sprechen und ihr den Hof zu machen. Er stellte sein Werben großmütig zur Schau und Severus verspürte die Übelkeit in sich hochsteigen. Er könnte ihn umbringen. Er könnte ihn verschwinden lassen. Niemand würde ihn verdächtigen, er würde keine Spuren hinterlassen. Severus stocherte in seinem Abendessen und ignorierte den leeren Platz neben ihm. Er war vielleicht nicht unbedingt reich an Erfahrung was das Paarungsrituale betraf, doch er konnte eins und eins zusammenzählen. Vor wenigen Tagen hatte er die zwei zusammen gesehen, heute fehlte sie beim Abendessen. Ergo waren sie zusammen essen. Severus warf die Gabel frustriert auf seinen Teller und erntete damit neugierige Blicke von seinen Kollegen. Er ignorierte diese und startete nach draußen. Er brauchte frische Luft. Severus stapfte durch die kalte Abendluft und malte sich sämtliche Szenarien aus die sein Herz malträtierten. Schließlich bemerkte er, dass sein schneller Schritt ihn geradewegs nach Hogsmead führten. Er stand vor dem Dorf und atmete tief ein und aus. Als sich sein Herzschlag beruhigte, bemerkte er die Kälte die durch seine Roben in seinen Körper kroch. Mit einem Schlag seines Zauberstabes legte sich ein wärmender Film über seine Silhouette und er genoss das Gefühl. Er überlegte kurz ob er wieder umkehren sollte, er mahnte sich und erinnerte sich selbst daran, wie erbärmlich sein Verhalten war. Doch seine Neugier bekam die Überhand und er seine Beine trugen ihn in sein Verderben. Aus dem abgelegenen Cafe strömte schummriges Licht und die Dekoration war so aufdringlich romantisch, dass Severus schlecht wurde. Von außen konnte er das Paar sehen und sein Herz blieb auf einmal stehen. Während der Oger wild gestikulierend eine mit Sicherheit schrecklich langweilige Geschichte erzählte, starrte Hermine auf ihre Tasse und nickte hie und da. Sie sah umwerfend aus und Severus wünschte sich, er konnte an seiner Stelle sitzen. Nur würde er sie nicht langweilen. Er würde sie ein bisschen nerven, sie würden ein wenig streiten und schließlich würde eine Diskussion entbrennen. Er seufzte und ließ entmutigt seine Schultern hängen. Er konnte unmöglich in das Cafe gehen. Sie würde ihn das nie vergessen lassen. Er wäre das Gespött des Dorfes. Gerade als Severus resignierend umdrehen wollte, sah er wie der Oger ihre Hand ergriff und er erstarrte. Er spürte ein Monster in sich erwachen. Sollen sie doch über ihn lachen, sollen sie über ihn reden, er würde eher sterben als zuzulassen, dass seine Hermine von diesem schmierigen Troll berührt wird.


	9. Chapter 9

_Ein aufrichtiges Dankeschön an jeden der sich die Zeit genommen hat mir ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben. Ihr wisst gar nicht sehr es mich freut und vor allem motiviert so nette und tolle Worte von Menschen zu hören, die meine Leidenschaft teilen. Seid euch gewiss, dass jedes von mir geschriebene Wort für euch ist._

Severus Körper neigte sich nach vorne und er steuerte auf das Cafe zu. Wie in Trance spürte er sich bewegen, machtlos seinem Tun Einhalt zu gebieten. Mit großen Schritten näherte er sich dem weiten Fenster und der verschnörkelten Tür. Sein Blick heftete an Hermine und er fand es unmöglichen diesen von ihr los zu reißen. Als er kurz vor der Tür war sah sie ihn erschrocken an und er erstarrte. Er konnte alles und nichts in ihrem Blick lesen, er versuchte eine Botschaft darin zu erkennen, einen Hinweis darauf, dass ihr ihre Gesellschaft unangenehm war doch er fand nichts. Nur Leere. Schließlich wandte sie ihren Blick wieder ab und sah den Troll an. Ihre Hand lag noch immer auf dem Tisch und wurde von seiner Pranke verdeckt. Severus starrte das Paar immer noch an und schluckte. Auf einmal fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie wollte nicht von ihm gerettet werden, sie brauchte nicht von ihm gerettet zu werden. Der Schmerz traf ihn tief und hinterließ eine Taubheit die er nur all zu gut kannte. Er hatte die Ahnung, dass er zu spät dran war. Er hatte zu viel Zeit verstreichen lassen, er hatte es nicht gut genug versucht, er hatte den Moment schlichtweg verpasst. In dieser Sekunde wünschte er sich, es gäbe jemanden den er die Schuld zu schieben konnte. Einen Sündenbock den er fortan hassen konnte. Doch er machte nicht einmal den Oger für sein Unglück verantwortlich, natürlich hasste er ihn weiterhin, jedoch wurde ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, dass nur er selbst an seiner Misere Schuld war. Und diese Erkenntnis war beinahe schlimmer als der Anblick von Hermine mit dem Troll. Er warf einen letzten Blick durch das Fenster und fühlte sich wie so oft in seinem Leben als Zuschauer. Als wäre er in einer anderen Welt gefangen und nicht in der Lage an seinem eigenem Leben teil zu haben. Schließlich wandte er sich langsam ab und machte sich mit gesenktem Blick auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Er stapfte vorbei an der Kneipe von Rosmerta und hielt kurz ein. Sehnsüchtig schaute er auf die morsche Tür und erinnerte sich an die Leichtigkeit und das Glück welches er vor so kurzer Zeit dank Hermine empfand. Kurz überlegte er ob er der Nostalgie halber hinein gehen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Heute war ihm nicht nach Gesellschaft zumute. Severus schnaubte. Als ob es wann anders anders wäre.

Am nächsten Morgen fand sich Severus wie immer um die selbe Uhrzeit auf der Lehrertafel in der großen Halle ein. Er wusste nicht ob er erleichtert sein sollte Hermine ebenfalls dort zu sehen oder nicht. Immerhin war nicht so woanders an diesem Morgen. Weiter wollte er diesen Gedanken nicht vertiefen. Er setzte sich neben sie hin und nickte ihr zu. Sie grüßte ihn leise und aß unbeirrt weiter. Kurz überlegte er ob er der angespannten Stimmung weiterhin ihren Raum geben sollte, doch schließlich entschied er sich entgegen. Was hatte er zu verlieren, schlimmer konnte es nicht kommen. Er nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem schwarzen Tee und startete seinen Angriff.

„Ich hatte gar nicht damit gerechnet Sie heute Morgen zu sehen."

Hermine sah ihn skeptisch aus den Augenwinkeln an und überlegte ob sie sich darauf einlassen sollte. Schließlich konnte sie nicht anders und legte ihr Besteck zur Seite.

„Wo sollte ich denn sonst sein?"

Ein leichtes Zucken seines Mundwinkels verriet ihn. Er freute sich, dass sie angebissen hatte.

„Nun ich hätte mich wetten getraut, der Oger hätte Sie über seine Schultern geworfen und verschleppt."

„Das hätte ich Ihnen niemals angetan." Severus zog seine Braue überrascht hoch. „Wir wissen doch beide, dass das Ihr größter Wunsch ist." fuhr Hermine weiter fort.

Die Schulleiterin beobachtete die zwei und war erleichtert, dass scheinbar wieder zumindest ein wenig Normalität eingekehrt war.

Severus warf Hermine einen entnervten Blick zu und konterte sofort.

„Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen besitze ich zumindest gewisse Ansprüche."

„Ich auch, zum Beispiel erwarte ich mir zumindest ein wenig Zuneigung von meinem Gegenüber."

„Oh und diese finden Sie bestimmt bei Ihrem Troll. Wie bei einem Straßenhund den man ab und zu Essensreste hinwirft."

„Zumindest ist dieser Straßenhund nicht zu feige um Gefühle zu zeigen."

„Hunger und sich an juckenden Stellen zu kratzen sind keine Gefühle."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen. Severus atmete lautlos aus und ärgerte sich, dass sie das Gespräch beendet hatte. Er wusste selbst nicht was er damit bezwecken wollte aber er konnte nicht aufhören. Minerva sah dem Schauspiel noch immer zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Soll einer diese zwei verstehen.

Severus blieb einige Minuten lang ruhig bis er es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt.  
„Die Wahl der Örtlichkeit war Ihre nehme ich an? Oder hatte er dieses abgedroschene Liebesnest vorgeschlagen und somit seine _Gefühle_ gezeigt?"

„Zumindest war _ich_ schon einmal dort."

Das hatte gesessen.

„Welch Leistung. Jeder Drittklässler hat sich schon einmal in dieses peinliche Etablissement verirrt."

„Tja manche wagen den Schritt hinein, andere stehen lieber davor."

„Manche führen lieber sinnvolle Gespräche als sich nach _Äußerlichkeiten_ zu verzehren."

„Oh ja ich verzehre mich nach seinen _Äußerlichkeiten_."

„Von dem was ich gesehen habe – ja."

„Vielleicht sollte ich Sie das nächste mal mit nehmen, dann können _Sie_ sich nach seinen _Äußerlichkeiten_ verzehren."

Severus schnaubte.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie mit jemanden ausgehen, dessen einzige Attribute nicht die Wangenknochen sind?"

Er hielt den Atem an. Das hatte er nicht beabsichtigt. Sie hatte die entnervende Gabe ihn solange aus der Reserve zu locken bis er unvorsichtig wurde.

„Bis jetzt hatte dieser Jemand nicht den Mut mich zu fragen." Der bissige Ton in Hermines Stimme war unüberhörbar.

„Dann tut dieser gewisse Jemand das jetzt." keifte Severus zurück.

Minerva hätte beinahe ihren Tee ausgespuckt. Sie kannte Severus Snape seit dem er elf Jahre alt war und dennoch schaffte es der Junge immer noch sie zu überraschen.


	10. Chapter 10

_Samstag, 15 Uhr, Haupttreppe._

 _Komm nicht zu spät._

 _SS_

Severus rollte das Papier zusammen und verstaute es sorgfältig in seinem Ärmel. Er war seinen Plan mehrmals durchgegangen und atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus. Er zupfte noch ein paar Mal an seiner Robe herum und machte sich schließlich auf den Weg zum Abendessen in die große Halle. Dort angekommen wurde er vom Stimmengewirr der Schüler empfangen und er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Schar. An der Lehrertafel konnte er bereits die Schulleiterin sowie einige Kollegen erkennen. Eine Person jedoch fehlte. Hermine. Er zog seine Brauen skeptisch zusammen. Wenn sie heute nicht erschien, konnte er ihr nicht die Nachricht überreichen. Somit wäre sein Plan wieder hinfällig und er musste sich etwas neues überlegen. Als er seinen Platz einnahm starrte er missmutig auf das leere Gedeck neben ihm. Da tüftelte er stundenlang und alles umsonst.

Auf einmal erspähte er einen braunen Lockenkopf der sich durch die Schülermenge wuselte. Aufgrund ihrer bescheidenen Größe fiel sie nicht sonderlich auf und musste sich beinahe durch die Massen kämpfen. Severus beobachtete belustigt das Schauspiel und stellte mit wenig Überraschung fest, dass Hermine in der Tat als Lehrerin geachtet und gemocht wurde. Bei jedem zweiten Schüler den sie hinter sich lassen wollte, wurde sie angesprochen und er konnte das Gelächter selbst bei dem erhöhten Lärmpegel wahrnehmen. Als sie bei ihm angekommen war, schenkte sie ihm ein leichtes Grinsen und Severus Herz klopfte. Er schluckte und ging erneut seinen Plan durch. Er würde ihr die Nachricht am Schluss geben, somit wäre er nicht gezwungen auf Fragen einzugehen oder gar eine Abfuhr zu erhalten.

Das Abendessen ging vorüber und Severus rutschte ungeduldig auf seinem Sessel hin und her.

Schließlich trank er seinen Becher leer und legte das Besteck auf seinen Teller. Als er aufstand drehte er sich zu Hermine und legte ihr unauffällig den kleinen Zettel neben ihrem Teller. Diese starrte überrascht nach oben, musste jedoch feststellen, dass der dunkelhaarige Mann bereits fort war. Sie sah seiner wehenden Robe nach und drückte das kleine Stück Pergament in ihrer Hand leicht zusammen. Als sie sich unbeobachtet wähnte, entfaltete sie es und sie musste unweigerlich lächeln.

Am anderen Ende der Halle stand unbemerkt der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und spürte ein bekanntes Gefühl des Glücks. Sie lächelte, sie freute sich, somit war es an Severus den Abend unvergesslich zu machen und sie zu überzeugen, dass er kein Feigling war und sehr wohl Gefühle hatte. Er wusste, er durfte diese Gelegenheit nicht versauen, denn er bezweifelte, dass er noch eine weitere bekommen würde.

Der Samstag kam schneller als Severus lieb war und er hatte bereits diverse Träume über den Abend und dessen Verlauf. Die meisten waren Hiobsbotschaften, andere jedoch waren mehr als angenehm und enthielten unter anderem eine leicht bekleidete Hermine. Es war nicht so, dass er sich irgendetwas in diese Richtung von dem Abend erhoffte, im Gegenteil, er wollte mit dem Abend beweisen, dass er für mehr gut war als für eine Nacht. Und schließlich, was noch viel wichtiger war, wollte er ihr zeigen, dass sie sich nicht mit so hirnlosen Gestalten begnügen musste. Der Gedanke an den Troll verursachte eine leichte Übelkeit und Severus zwang sich an etwas anderes zu denken. Er würde alles in seiner Macht tun um sie zu gewinnen, soviel war sicher.

Schließlich stand er bereits um 14:40 Uhr bei dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt und wartete.

Nervös zupfte er noch ein wenig an sich herum und überlegte nicht zum ersten mal, ob seine Kleiderwahl tatsächlich angemessen war. Innerlich musste er beinahe lachen. Seit wann ihm solche Dinge wichtig waren, wusste er nicht. Wobei, wenn er ehrlich war wusste er es doch. Seit dem sie als Lehrerin angefangen hatte, machte er sich mehr als einen Gedanken um sein Aussehen.

Ängste stiegen ihm hoch und er hatte Mühe ruhig zu bleiben. Was wenn sie nicht kam, was wenn sie es sich anders überlegt hatte. Sie hatte ihm nicht einmal zugesagt, er hatte ihr Erscheinen nur angenommen. Nun sie hatte aber auch nicht abgesagt. Severus erlaubte sich noch einmal nervös durch seine schwarze Mähne zu fahren.

Gerade als er sich vollends seiner Panik hingeben wollte, sah er sie die Treppe hinunter kommen. Severus hasste es ein so banales und einfaches Wort zu verwenden, doch sie sah in der Tat wunderschön aus. Als sie ihn anlächelte merkte er, dass er seinen Mund offen hatte. Sofort schloss er ihn und blickte mit heißen Wangen auf den Boden. Ihr Treffen hatte noch nicht einmal begonnen und er hatte sich bereits zum Idioten gemacht.

Hermine ließ sich jedoch nichts davon anmerken und harkte sich bei ihm ein. Er blickte zu ihr nach unten und als er das erwartungsvolle Leuchten in ihren Augen sah, wurde ihm klar warum er all dies tat. Warum er sie seine so sorgfältig aufgebaute Mauer durchbrechen ließ. Warum er sich seit Schulanfang Gedanken um sein Aussehen machte. Warum keine Minute verstreichen konnte, ohne dass sie in seinen Gedanken aufkreuzte. Er nickte ihr zu und führte sie zum Apperrierpunkt.

Severus hatte einige Örtlichkeiten im Kopf als er den Abend plante, doch keine schien ihm gut genug. Er wollte ihr etwas besonderes bieten und nicht einfach ein überteuertes Abendessen in einem uninteressanten Restaurant. Ein Spaziergang durch Hogsmead brachte ihn schließlich auf die Idee. Er kannte außer Hermine niemanden der sich darüber freuen würde und so hoffte er mit der Originalität seiner Idee den Kampf um ihre Gunst gewinnen zu können.

Das Paar bahnte sich ihren Weg durch Londons Straßen, Severus achtete darauf nicht all zu nah an ihr Ziel zu apperieren. Schließlich sollte es eine Überraschung sein. Als sie um die Ecke bogen und das rote Gebäude zu sehen war, fing Hermine an zu strahlen. Severus Wangen glühten vor Stolz und er klopfte sich mental auf die Schulter. Mitten in St Pancras, an einer lärmenden Straße stand das eindrucksvolle Gebäude mit dem gesammelten Wissen des gesamten vereinigten Königreiches. Die national Bibliothek. Severus hatte befürchtet, sie würde seine Idee als abgedroschen abtun, doch scheinbar war das Gegenteil der Fall. Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt und er musste sie kurz vor dem Haupteingang bremsen. Sie sah ihn fragend an und er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Das ist der Eingang für Muggel."

Hermine sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. Noch nie war sie in der magischen Abteilung der national Bibliothek, sie hatte es zwar immer schon vor gehabt, doch war der Eintritt für Muggel gesperrt, somit konnte sie nicht mit ihren Eltern hingehen. Ron und Harry konnte sie ebenfalls niemals dazu bewegen und da sie diesen Zauber nicht alleine sehen wollte, wartete sie auf ihre Gelegenheit. Ihr Herz schlug schneller bei dem Gedanken, dass sie dieses einmaligen Moment fortan mit Severus teilen konnte.

Severus führte sie zu einem versteckten Seiteneingang und berührte einige Steine. Sofort erschien eine unauffällige Tür. Hermine zog ihre Stirn leicht in Falten. Diese einfache neutrale Tür war dem was dahinter lag eindeutig nicht gerecht. Severus sah ihren enttäuschten Blick und schmunzelte. Er wusste der Blick würde sich in wenigen Sekunden ändern und er konnte es kaum erwarten.

Das Innere lag im starken Kontrast zum banalen Äußeren. Der Boden des Empfangs war mit einem strahlenden weißen Marmor geschmückt und die Wände waren gesäumt mit Potraits berühmter verstorbener Schriftsteller.

Hermine bestaunte die Pracht und ließ sich von Severus weiter hinein führen. Sie betraten eine Halle die von einem Labyrinth aus meterhohen Bücherregalen durchzogen wurde. Die Decke der Halle war ähnlich wie die große Halle in Hogwarts verzaubert, und zeigte den bedeckten Himmel über London. In der Mitte der Halle waren mehrere alte massive Holztische mit Stühlen angeordnet. Alles in allem erinnerte sie an die Bibliothek in Hogwarts, nur war sie wesentlich größer und beeindruckender. Severus steuerte auf das hintere Eck der Halle zu und Hermine sah auch bald warum.

Der hinterste Tisch war gedeckt und es standen mehrere Kerzen die dem Arrangement eine romantische Note verliehen. Auf einmal blieb Hermine stehen und Severus zielstrebiger Marsch wurde abrupt gestoppt. Sie stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüfte und legte ihren Kopf schief. Ihr Blick hatte etwas anschuldigendes und sie schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. Severus zog seine Brauen hoch und wartete auf ihre Erklärung.

„London, Bibliothek, Kerzen- Severus Snape.. du steckst voller Überraschungen."

Severus sah sie belustigt an und erwiderte „Was, hast du gedacht ich habe nicht mehr zu bieten als dein Oger?" Hermine lachte auf und Severus Brust schwoll bei dem Geräusch stolz an.

Der Abend ganz nach seiner Zufriedenheit. Der Tisch war dank eines Zaubers von der restlichen Welt abgeschottet und sie konnten sich ungestört unterhalten. Woher das Essen kam, welches auf ihren Tellern auftauchte, konnte Hermine zwar nicht herausfinden, jedoch kümmerte sie sich auch nicht wirklich darum. Sie genoss den zwanglosen Snape, der nicht seine Umgebung mit Adleraugen beobachtete, als ob jede Sekunde ein Todesser herausspringen würde. Sie konnte ohne schlechtes Gewissen zugeben, dass er eine weit aus bessere Gesellschaft war als Christopher und sogar Ron. Dieser wurde von Severus nur beiläufig angesprochen. Sie konnte aus seiner Frage seine Neugierde heraushören doch sie beschloss den Abend nicht mit dem Scheitern ihrer letzten Beziehung zu vergiften. Sie wich der Frage geschickt aus und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes. Er schien ihr Unwohlsein zu bemerken und schluckte den Köder ohne Umschweife. Er hoffte dennoch, dass sie ihm irgendwann ihre Vergangenheit anvertrauen würde. Immerhin kannte sie seine.

So wie die meisten Zauberer. Um seinen Namen von der Schuld seiner Vergangenheit rein zu waschen, musste Harry Severus wahre Loyalität aufdecken. Anfangs hasste Severus ihn dafür, doch mit der Zeit konnte er den Sinn dahinter sehen und akzeptierte sein Schicksal. Er befand, dass die Menschen ohne hin über ihn reden würden, egal was er tat.

Doch bevor er weiter seine Gefühle in Hermine investieren konnte, musste er wissen ob ihr Herz noch an jemand anderes hing. Schließlich räusperte er sich und bereitete sich vor das unangenehme Thema anzusprechen. Hermine sah ihn gespannt an und er merkte auf einmal wie sein Herzschlag sich verdoppelt hatte.

„Ich weiß dein Interesse an dem Thema ist mehr als beschränkt, dennoch sehe ich mich angesichts dieser Lage-" Severus machte eine ausladende Handbewegung zwischen sich und Hermine."- gezwungen diese Frage zu stellen. Zwischen dir und Weasley, besteht da noch.. ist das.. gibt es da noch etwas was ich wissen sollte?" Er hielt den Atem an und schaute sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an. Er bemerkte sofort das Zucken welches sie durchzog als er den Namen nannte. In dieser Sekunde schickte er ein Stoßgebet an alle Götter die er kannte.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus starrte Hermine immer noch unentwegt an und wartete auf die Antwort, die entweder sein ganzes Glück zerschmetterte oder ihm neue Hoffnung gab. Hermine brach den Blickkontakt ab und starrte auf ihre Hände welche nervös mit der Serviette des Gedecks spielten. Schließlich atmete sie tief ein und brach das angespannte Schweigen.

„Ron und ich, wir sind einfach nicht für einander bestimmt. Verstehst du?" Hermine sah ihn mit forschenden Augen an. Die Hoffnung, dass er verstehen konnte was sie sagte, beziehungsweise nicht aussprach, glitzerte in ihrem Blick und sie atmete erleichtert auf als er langsam nickte.

Sie konnte spüren, dass Severus nach mehr Informationen suchte, doch gleichzeitig fühlte sie die bekannte Traurigkeit die jedes mal in ihr aufwallte sobald sie an die Zeit mit ihrem rothaarigen Freund dachte.

Severus bemerkte den Stimmungswechsel und griff über den Tisch zu ihrer Hand. Er umfasste ihre zierlichen Finger mit seinen gröberen und drückte sie liebevoll zusammen. Hermine lächelte ihn an und hoffte, er würde verstehen, dass sie im Moment dieses Thema lieber meiden würde. Schließlich wurde jedoch auch ihre Neugier geweckt und sie fand den Mut um ihm die Frage zu stellen, die ihr seit Monaten auf der Zunge brannte.

„Und du? Empfindest du noch etwas für Lily?"

Severus Hand stoppte in ihren Bewegungen und er sah sie mit großen Augen an. Er hatte sichtlich nicht mit der Frage gerechnet und brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu sammeln. Es war nur all zu verständlich warum sie diese Frage stellte, schließlich wollte sie genau wie er sicher gehen, dass diese Liebe nicht von Beginn an zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Severus atmete durch seine Nase tief ein und aus und fasste sich mit der Hand, die zuvor noch den ersehnten Kontakt mit Hermine hergestellt hatte, an den Kopf. Er raufte sich durch seine langen schwarzen Haare und wandte seinen Blick verlegen ab.

„Es hat viele Jahre gebraucht um zu erkennen, was du bereits nach wenigen Monaten festgestellt hast. Wie du vorher sagtest, wir waren einfach nicht für einander bestimmt. Sie war einige Jahre lang der einzige Mensch in meinem Leben der sich für mich interessierte und überhaupt mit mir sprach. Und für diese Freundschaft liebe ich sie bis heute. Doch im Endeffekt war sie nicht genug."

Als er sah wie sich Hermines Blick niedergeschlagen senkte, nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und stellte das richtig, was ihn seit der ersten Nacht mit ihr beschäftigte.  
„Ich fühlte mich schuldig, verantwortlich für ihren Tod. Vor allem fühlte ich mich schuldig weil es ihr Ende gebraucht hatte um mich erkennen zu lassen, welch falschen Weg ich eingeschlagen hatte. Diese Liebe und auch Dankbarkeit ist anders, sie ist nicht mit dem zu vergleichen was ich für... nun ja für dich empfinde."

Severus Stimme krächzte bei den letzten Worten und er starrte verlegen auf Hermines Hände. Er wagte es nicht seine Verletzlichkeit auch noch mit einem Blick zu bestätigen. Nun war es an Hermine die über den Tisch seine Hand ergriff. Sie drückte seine leicht zusammen.

„Während der Flucht und des Krieges, war Ron mein Anker, mein Fels in der Brandung wie man so schön sagt. Ich habe mich so nach dieser Sicherheit gesehnt, dass ich mir eingeredet hatte, dass es Liebe sein müsste. Doch schon kurz nach dem Krieg erkannte ich, dass egal wie sehr wir uns bemühten, egal wie sehr wir es versuchten, wir blieben wer wir sind. Ron wird nie genug für mich sein, genauso wenig wie ich jemals genug für ihn sein könnte. Irgendwann wir er das auch erkennen. Im Moment jedoch.. stehen die Dinge nicht wirklich.. gut."

Severus nickte und er hörte den schmerzlichen Verlust eines Freundes in ihrer Stimme. Er fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig dieses Thema angesprochen zu haben, doch gleichzeitig war er unendlich erleichtert. Der Weasley spukte schon viel zu lange in seinem Kopf herum und endlich war das Rätsel gelöst.

Er sah sie mit einem unlesbaren Blick an und bewegte seinen Oberkörper in ihre Richtung. Ehe sie es begreifen konnte, umfasste seine Hand ihren Hinterkopf und sie spürte seine Lippen auf den ihren. Ihre Lider schlossen automatisch und sie vertiefte den Kuss, der soviel mehr bedeutete. Sie steckte all ihre Gefühle für ihn in diesen Kuss und spürte ein tiefes Knurren welches in Severus vibrierte. Als sie sich lösten, schaute Severus verlegen umher und schließlich auf die Uhr. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass er nicht recht wusste wie er mit dieser für ihn neuen Situation umgehen sollte. Schließlich erbarmte sich Hermine und rettete ihn.  
„Hat das Altersheim schon geschlossen oder haben wir noch ein paar Minuten?"  
Severus schaute überrascht hoch und sein Mund verzog sich langsam zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Seine Augen funkelten mit etwas, was Hermine nicht benennen konnte.  
„Nun, ich hätte noch ein wenig Zeit aber wir wissen beide wie unausstehlich du sein kannst wenn du nach deiner Bettzeit schlafen gehst."  
Hermine lachte auf und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Tja, dann sollten wir wohl deinen Rollator holen."

 _Wie immer danke fürs Lesen ! Wenn ihr paar Sekunden Zeit habt, seid so gut und hinterlasst mir paar Wörter! Bitte bitte, Danke danke !_


	12. Chapter 12

Severus erwachte am nächsten Morgen in der selben Position wie damals als er nach dem zweiten Saufgelage mit Hermine aufwachte. Während er rücklings auf seinem Bett lag und versuchte das Jucken seiner Nase mit der schieren Kraft seiner Gedanken zu lindern, schlief Hermine tief und fest auf seiner Brust und umschlang ihn mit einem Bein und einem Arm. Er bewegte sich soweit es Hermines Griff zuließ und wunderte sich, wie sie im Schlaf so eine Körperspannung besitzen konnte. Schließlich bewegte sie sich und wachte mit einem lauten Gähnen auf. Sie streckte sich und sah Severus verschlafen an. Dieser lächelte sie zaghaft an und betrachtete ihre wilde Mähne die sich über ihre nackten Schultern ergoss. Er spürte das bekannte Ziehen in seinem Bauch und strich ihr mit einer Hand über den Rücken. Hermine schloss ihre Augen und gab ein leichtes Knurren von sich, welches durch ihren Oberkörper vibrierte. Der Abend ist weit über seinen Erwartungen gewesen.

In den nächsten Wochen sollte sich herausstellen, dass Severus anscheinend doch ein Mann ist, der sehr wohl seine Gefühle zeigen konnte. Wenn er wollte. Und er bemerkte mit einem Schmunzeln, dass er scheinbar seine verlorene Jugend nachholen konnte und musste. Die Besenkammern wurden für wilde Schmusereien benutzt, in den Pausen zwischen den Unterrichtseinheiten blieb er selten alleine und auch die Nächte verbrachte er stets in ihrer Gesellschaft. Sicher war die noch namenlose Beziehung für ihn mehr als ungewohnt und diese Nähe machte ihn auch ein wenig Angst, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde, doch Severus genoss jede Sekunde mit Hermine. Ihre Wortgefechte wurden natürlich weiterhin unerbittlich ausgeführt doch sie wurden stets mit einem Schmunzeln beendet. Ja Severus konnte sagen, er war zufrieden mit seinem Leben. Bis zu diesen Morgen zumindest.

Wie immer saßen sie auf der Lehrertafel welche die Halle mit den lärmenden Schülern überschaute. Hermine stichelte gerade auf Severus ein und Minerva beobachtete das Paar wie immer belustigt. Auf einmal flog ein Kauz über Hermine und ließ einen Brief in ihren Schoß fallen. Severus Brauen zuckten neugierig und er versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich einen Blick auf das Papier zu erhaschen. Als Hermine dieses öffnete verfinsterte sich ihr Blick schlagartig. Severus, der mürrisch bemerken musste, dass er absolut nichts entziffern konnte, fragte mit einem belanglosen Ton in seiner Stimme

„Was ist passiert? Bringt das _Magische Mal Buch für freche Hexen und Zauberer_ keine neuen Ausmalbilder heraus?" Er amüsierte sich kurz über seine Schlagfertigkeit doch als er sah, dass Hermine ihn anscheinend nicht gehört hatte, zog auch er seine Brauen zusammen. Was zum Teufel stand in diesem Brief? Und von wem war er?!

Als er seine Neugier nicht mehr ertrug, stieß er sie leicht mit dem Ellbogen an. Hermine erwachte aus ihrer Starre und schaute ihn entschuldigend an.

„Tut mir leid, ich war abgelenkt. Ron.. er hat viel zu sagen anscheinend."

Nun schrillten Severus' Alarmglocken. Was wollte dieser Idiot von ihr? War sie nicht klar genug gewesen. _Ron und ich sind einfach nicht für einander bestimmt._ Er hörte ihre Worte noch deutlich in seinen Ohren. Es wäre absolut typisch für sein Glück, dass sich nun dieser rothaarige unsensible Trottel zwischen Hermine und ihn stellen würde. War man einen Troll losgworden, kam bereits der nächste nach. Toll. Hermine schien Severus Laune zu bemerken und setzte sofort nach.

„Reden wir später darüber, ok?" Sie lächelte ihn leicht an und als er das Funkeln in ihren Augen sah, welches wohlgemerkt ihn immer anfunkelte, atmete er erleichtert auf.

Severus folgte Hermine mit großen Schritten. Obwohl sie ein ziemliches Tempo hatte, brauchte er sich dank seiner langen Beine nicht zu beeilen. Als sie in einen einsamen Korridor einbogen drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn ernst an. Severus Gesichtsausdruck wurde skeptisch. Er ahnte wie immer Böses.

„Ron will sich versöhnen. Er meint, dass ich ihm noch eine Chance geben müsse, allein schon wegen unserer Vergangenheit. Er hätte sich geändert und würde mich vermissen."

Severus versuchte etwas in Hermines Blick zu lesen doch er schaffte es nicht. Er atmete tief ein und fragte mit distanzierter Stimme „Und was meinst du?"

Hermine wandte ihren Blick ab und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, ja wir haben eine Vergangenheit und ja ich vermisse ihn auch. Aber als Freund. Und ich glaube er vermisst mich ebenfalls als Freundin nur weiß er das noch nicht." Severus nickte langsam. Er wusste wie diese Geschichte enden würde. Sie würde zu dem Weasley gehen und er würde mit ihr eine wundervoll nostalgische Reise in ihre glückliche Vergangenheit machen. Sie würde ihn vergessen und sein Ausflug in die Welt der „glücklichen" Liebe war beendet. Hermine erschauderte beinahe vor Severus kaltem Blick. Von der Zuneigung und Wärme war nichts mehr zu sehen und sie wünschte sie hätte dieses Thema nie angesprochen. Severus wandte sich von ihr ab und blickte den leeren Korridor hinunter. Er hörte bereits eine lärmende Schülergruppe und er wollte vermeiden, dass diese auf dumme Gedanken kommen würden und Hermine und er womöglich das Schulthema wären. Als er ging warf er noch einen Blick über seine Schulter zu. „Tu was du tun musst." Mit den Worten verschwand er um die Ecke und ließ Hermine alleine.

Als er in seinen Quartieren saß und griesgrämig ins Feuer starrte, verfluchte er alles auf dieser Welt. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben, konnte sich Severus absolut nichts vorwerfen. Er war aus sich herausgegangen, er hatte sich geöffnet und bemüht. Alles umsonst. Ein Brief, eine Nachricht, ein Stück Papier zerstörte das, was er mit Mühe aufgebaut hatte. Er schwenkte sein unberührtes Glas Whiskey und dachte an den Abend in Rosmertas zurück. Er hatte noch nie so Spaß gehabt. Aber es half nichts, bevor er an eine Zukunft mit Hermine überhaupt denken konnte musste diese ihre Vergangenheit klären. Und wenn sie zu dem Schluss kam, dass sie ohne Ron nicht leben konnte, aber ohne ihn schon, dann würde er das niedergeschlagen, hasserfüllt und verbittert akzeptieren. Was blieb ihm anderes übrig. Als er am nächsten Morgen alleine an der Tafel saß und hörte, dass Hermine kurzfristig abgereist war und erst am Ende der Woche wiederkam, sank er innerlich zusammen. Er konnte nur sitzen und warten. Wenn sein Traum vorbei war, würde er zurecht kommen. Er konnte nicht ewig kämpfen.


	13. Chapter 13

Drei Tage vergingen. Drei Tage ohne ein Lebenszeichen von Hermine. Severus wurde mit jeder Stunde mürrischer. Er war sich seines Verlustes bereits sicher. Die vergangenen Wochen mit Hermine kamen ihn wie eine einzige große Lüge vor. Als wäre er nur der Lückenbüßer, als wäre er es nicht Wert. Severus schmorte jeden Abend mit einer Flasche Whiskey in seinen Quartieren. Er versuchte ihr Gesicht zu verdrängen, ihre Augen zu vergessen, doch er konnte es nicht. Diese Erinnerungen haben sich in sein Hirn gebrannt. Niemals würde er diese vergessen. Severus hatte genug Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen, dass er wusste, er würde bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug Hermines Gesicht vor sich sehen. Aber was half es. Sie hatte sich anscheinend entschieden. Für Weasley, gegen ihn. Egal was er tat, egal wie sehr er sich bemühte, am Ende war er der Verlierer. Wie immer. Severus schnaubte. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Eigentlich war es seine eigene Schuld. Er hätte es einfach wissen müssen. Seine Gedanken wurden durch ein leises Klopfen durchbrochen.

Severus ließ beinahe sein Glas fallen und sah auf die Türe. Er stand langsam auf und bereitete sich mental auf das vor, was womöglich auf der anderen Seite auf ihn wartete.

Hermine wartete ungeduldig vor Severus Quartieren. Nervös stieg sie von einem Bein auf das andere. Sie hoffte ihre Abwesenheit hatte nicht all zu viel Schaden angerichtet, doch gleichzeitig wusste sie- sie war absolut notwendig.

Die Tür ging auf und Severus starrte Hermine mit einem erscheckend ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck an. Als ob es die vergangenen Wochen nie gegeben hatte. Als ob die Berührungen, die Witze, die Blicke niemals passiert waren, starrte er sie an wie eine Fremde. Hermine schluckte.

„Kann ich herein kommen?" Ihre Unsicherheit war in jedem ihrer Worte hörbar, doch Severus verwundetes Herz war zu erstarrt um darauf zu reagieren.

„Warum."

Die Kälte in seiner Stimme verursachte eine unangenehme Gänsehaut auf ihrem Rücken.

„Ich würde sehr gerne mit dir Reden, Severus."

„Dann sprich."

Hermine seufzte. Sie wusste, es hatte keinen Sinn mit ihm zu diskutieren. Severus war in seinem Trotz und Schmerz gefangen, selbst wenn er wollte, würde es sein Stolz nicht zulassen klein bei zu geben.

„Nun gut, also ich habe die letzten Tage damit verbracht wieder Kontakt mit Harry, Ginny und auch Ron herzustellen-" „Faszinierend." „-und vor allem denke ich, dass ich Ron nun ein für alle mal klar gemacht habe, dass er und ich niemals passieren wird. Niemals."

Severus zog seine Brauen hoch. Er musste zugeben, dass er das nicht erwartet hatte. Auf einmal war da ein sanfter Schimmer Hoffnung in seiner Finsternis. Ein kleiner Silberstreif am Horizont der ihn hoffen ließ was er längst vergraben hatte.

„Und da das jetzt geklärt ist, würde ich gerne mit dir besprechen wie es jetzt weitergeht. Mit uns." Hermine schloss ihre Rede ab und starrte Severus gespannt an. Dieser war perplex. In wenigen Minuten hatte sie es wieder einmal geschafft, all seine Pläne, seine Gedanken und seine Vorstellungen auf den Kopf zu stellen.

„Möchtest du herein kommen?" Er stellte sich zur Seite und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. Alles in allem erinnerte Hermine diese Geste an ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht. Ähnlich wie damals lag eine Spur Unsicherheit und Nervosität aber auch Vorfreude in der Luft. Hermine nickte leicht und ging in die Wärme. Sie wusste sie hätte ihm die ganze Wahrheit sagen sollen, aber sie brachte es nicht über sich. Sie redete sich ein, dass es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war. Ron hatte sie gefragt, ob es jemand anderen gebe in ihrem Herzen. Hermine wollte voller Inbrunst mit Ja antworten, doch sie wusste, ihr Freund war gerade nicht in einem Gemütszustand um so einen Schlag zu verkraften. Im Prinzip war es auch nicht von Bedeutung wann ihre Freunde von Severus und ihr erfahren. Herr Gott sie wusste ja selbst nicht einmal wo sie standen. Aber immerhin hatte sie dafür gesorgt, dass sie eine richtige Chance hatten. Wenn er das wollte. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er sie wieder in sein Herz lassen würde.


	14. Chapter 14

„Also?" Severus sah sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Er trug seine gewohnte Maske der Gleichgültigkeit und saß mit überschlagenen Beinen in seinem Sessel. Innerlich brodelte er. Es war eine Mischung zwischen Nervosität, Angst, Wut und Hoffnung die seinen Körper durchzogen und er war einmal mehr für seine Selbstbeherrschung dankbar. Hermine saß ihm gegenüber und trug wie immer ihr Herz auf der Zunge, ihre Nervosität strahlte geradezu nach außen und ihr wippender Fuß unterstrich ihre Aura noch zusätzlich. Schließlich atmete sie tief ein und ihr zitterndes Bein erstarrte.

„Wie gesagt, da mit Ron alles geklär-"

„Und wie ist das geklärt?" Unterbrach er sie schroff.

Hermine wich seinem stechenden Blick aus und Severus Misstrauen wuchs in ihm.

„Ich habe ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er mein Freund ist und nicht mehr. Niemals mehr."

Severus nickte langsam. Er wusste nicht was er hören wollte doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sie etwas verheimlichte. Doch was war es? Und die viel wichtigere Frage, war das wichtig?

„Also?" Nun war Hermine an der Reihe ihn fragend anzuschauen und auf einmal wurde Severus schrecklich nervös. Was sollte er ihr sagen. Er wusste was er empfand, aber er war sich nicht sicher ob er seine Gefühle der letzten Woche vergessen konnte. Er wusste nicht ob er je der Mann sein konnte, der eine funktionierende Beziehung führen konnte. Und all diese Fragen machten ihn Unsicher. Ein Gefühl welches er hasste. Schließlich bemerkte er, dass die Stille schon zu lange vorherrschte und beschloss seine Zweifel zu äußern.

„Ich bin nicht sicher."

Sobald er Hermine ansah, bereute er seine Wortwahl sofort. Er spürte diese Niedergeschlagenheit die er immer fühlte sobald es Hermine schlecht ging und er wusste, ihre Schicksale waren unwiderruflich mit einander verknüpft. Egal was er tat, egal ob er es versauen würde oder ob sein Herz erneut brechen würde – sie war der einzige Mensch der es brechen durfte. Sie war der einzige Mensch der es Wert war es zu versuchen.

„Aber ich würde es gerne versuchen." Er hoffte inständig sie würde zwischen den Zeilen lesen und seine Hingabe aus seinen knappen Worten hören. Ihr Strahlen war Antwort genug. Auf einmal sprang sie auf und bevor er reagieren konnte warf sie sich auf ihn. Er ächzte übertrieben und schmunzelte als sie ihm einen leichten Schlag auf die Brust gab. Als sie ihr Gesicht in seinen Nacken vergrub, reagierte sein Körper sofort auf den Kontakt und er spürte wie seine Arme sich um ihre zierliche Form schlangen. Als sich ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft begaben reagierte auch ein anderer Körperteil von ihm und er seufzte genüsslich. Ihre Abwesenheit steckte noch immer in seinen Knochen und er schämte sich beinahe über sein Verlangen nach Hermine. Schließlich ließ ihn ein vorsichtiger Kuss all seine Sorgen vergessen und er gab sich ganz und gar dem vermissten Gefühl hin. Sein Körper schaltete auf Autopilot und er war froh seine Gedanken zumindest für den Abend zum Schweigen gebracht haben.

Die nächsten Tage versprachen Severus eine Zukunft, die er schon längst abgeschrieben hatte. Er war, er fand keine anderen Worte dafür, glücklich. Er war nicht halb so garstig wie sonst und die Schüler genossen diesen Stimmungswechsel. Es wurde zwar gerätselt was den Kerkerschreck so gezähmt hat, aber die Erleichterung überwog das Misstrauen und die Gerüchte verstummten schnell. Severus durchlebte erneut seine Teenagerzeit beziehungsweise wie sie hätte sein können. Ohne die Häme, das Hänseln und die konstanten Beleidigungen aber mit den Hormonen, den Schmusereien und sogar den geheimen Liebkosungen. Ja Severus konnte wahrhaftig von sich sagen, dass er glücklich war und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er eine richtige Freundin. Und überraschenderweise schnürte ihm dieser Gedanke nicht die Kehle zu. Hermine schien ebenfalls zufrieden und glücklich und Severus spürte wie seine Brust vor Stolz anschwoll. Er hatte es gewusst- wenn man kein komplett inkompetenter Vollidiot war, konnte man eine funktionierende Beziehung führen. Er schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf wenn er an die Streitigkeiten und Dramen dachte die er in seiner Schulzeit und später bei Lucius und Narcissa miterleben musste. Was für Idioten. Nur wenige Stunden nach diesem Gedanken war er ein solcher Idiot. Wer hätte das gedacht, eine Beziehung zu führen war doch nicht so einfach.


	15. Chapter 15

_An Guest, oder auch meinem größten Fan,_

 _dein Review hat mich derartig gefreut, dass ich nicht umhin kam um weiter zu schreiben. Da du dir die Zeit genommen hast mir ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben, nehme ich mir die Zeit und lade gleich mehr Kapitel hoch. Hoffe dir gefällt der Verlauf der Geschichte auch weiterhin._

 _Freue mich wieder von dir zu lesen!_

Er erinnerte sich an seine Schadenfreude, wenn Narcissa Lucius links liegen ließ und ihn ignorierte. Hämisch erinnerte er sich daran, wie ahnungslos dieser immer war und er wunderte sich damals schon, wie ahnungslos manche Menschen sein können. In seinem Stolz dachte er niemals, nicht eine einzige Sekunde daran, dass er nun am anderen Ende der kalten Schulter saß. Fieberhaft überlegte er daran, was er gesagt oder getan haben konnte um ihre Wut auf sich zu ziehen doch er kam nicht darauf. Ja er machte sich über sie lustig, aber das tat er immerhin seit.. nun ja seit immer. Das war nichts neues. Er machte eine Bemerkung über Potter, aber wie gesagt, das machte er ebenfalls seit immer. Nun gut, möglicherweise gab es einen Vorfall mit ein paar Erstkässlern. Und ja sie waren allesamt Gryffendor. Zugegeben, er war etwas harsch und er war selbst überrascht, als er in jedem Gesicht Tränen sah. Aber auch das tat er seit.. nun ja seit immer eben. Vorsichtig schielte er zur Seite und beobachtete, wie sie wütend ihr Abendessen attackierte. Als nach einer besonders harten Attacke eine Kartoffel von ihrem Teller in seine Richtung flüchtete, zog er überrascht die Brauen hoch. 

Aber vielleicht war sie gar nicht auf ihn wütend. Vielleicht hatte sie einfach einen schlechten Abend und es lag nun an ihm ihre Stimmung zu bessern.

Zaghaft räusperte er sich und versuchte sich an einer beiläufigen Stimme.

"Normalerweise isst man das Essen."

Sie warf ihren Kopf so harsch in seine Richtung, dass ihre Locken wirr umher sprangen. Ihr Blick war derartig finster, dass er leicht zurückwich.

Offensichtlich war sie doch auf ihn wütend.

Innerlich musste er schmunzeln, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann es das letzte mal jemand vermocht hatte, ihn einzuschüchtern.

"Normalerweise unterrichtet man Schüler."

"Normalerweise werden Sonderschüler separat unterrichtet."

Das hatte gesessen. Severus konnte nicht anders als ihrem Blick standzuhalten. Niemals würde er ihr zugestehen, dass er möglicherweise übertrieben hatte.

"Normalerweise sind Psychopathen im St. Mungos untergebracht."

"Das musst gerade du wissen."

"Warum? Weil ich dich dort besucht habe?"

"Wenn man selbst Insasse ist, zählt es nicht als Besuch."

Minerva blickte unsicher zwischen den zweien hin und her. Sie hat es längst aufgegeben, den Sinn solcher Streitereien zu hinterfragen.

Resignierend warf Hermine das Besteck hin und schob ihren Teller von sich weg. Severus hatte ebenfalls keinen Appetit mehr, stopfte sich jedoch stur wie er war ein Stück Kartoffel in den Mund.

Während er mit seiner Gier kämpfte, bemerkte er Hermines Blick. Dieser hatte sich zu seinem Unvermögen von wütend in eine fies grinsende Fratze verwandelt.

Fragend hob er eine Augebraue und versetzte damit seiner Mimik einen zynischen Ton.

"20 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin."

Severus erstarrte. Er sah zu dem Stundenglas und bemerkte wie auf einmal die Punkte verschwanden. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Sofort würgte er den Bissen runter und sprach mit angeschlagener Stimme.

"Das kannst du nicht machen."

"Warum? Dir kann ich schließlich keine Punkte abziehen."

Sofort blickte er zu Minerva, die sich zu Hermines Glück wieder ihrem Essen zugewandt hatte.

Hermine konnte an seinem Blick sehen, dass er fieberhaft überlegte ob er es wagen sollte sich zu rächen. Bei seinem Glück würde genau dann Minerva aufschauen und ihn tadeln. Gerade als er aufgab, sah er Hermines hämisches Grinsen.

"20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffendor."

"SEVERUS!"

Severus zuckte zusammen. Es war so typisch. Die Schulleiterin hatte ihrer Stimme einen Ton versetzt, den nicht einmal er hören wollte.

"SIE HAT ANGEFANGEN?"

"WER?"

Wie von einem Stuporzauber getroffen wandte er sich wieder zu Hermine, nur um dort einen leeren Platz vorzufinden.

Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes, füllte die Schulleiterin die Punkte von Gryffendor wieder auf. Severus suchte die Halle nach dem bösartigen Lockenkopf ab, doch sie war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Er kümmerte sich nicht weiter um die Punkte, gegen den Liebling der Schulleiterin hatte er ohnehin keine Chance. Trotzdem hätte er ihr das niemals zugetraut, scheinbar musste er sie wirklich verärgert haben. Resignierend machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Quartieren. Sein Stolz war schon lange verschwunden und der Hohn über Lucius hatte sich ebenfalls kleinlaut verzogen.

Severus starrte auf den Schriftzug.

Sein Gesicht sollte hasserfüllt sein, seine Fäuste geballt und seine Augen sollten voller Wut funkeln doch er starrte völlig teilnahmslos auf die leicht verrinnenden Buchstaben. Wie er dieses Wort hasste. Hassen war untertrieben. Er hatte keine Worte für seine Gefühle. Hermine starrte ihn mit zusammengezogenen Brauen besorgt an. Er hatte sich seit Minuten nicht bewegt. Er hatte nichts gesagt, er hatte überhaupt nicht reagiert.

Minerva diskutierte mit Slughorn, Filch machte keifend ein paar schaulustige Schüler gängig und das Medium Trelawney prophezeihte schwierige Zeiten. Hermine musste unweigerlich schmunzeln und wollte gerade einen amüsierten Blick mit Severus austauschen als sie seine Starre bemerkte. Sie wusste, dass er einen besonderen Bezug zu dem Wort hatte, doch sie hatte sich schon etwas anderes erwartet.

Als vor gut einer Woche das Wort „Verräter" über seinen Quartieren stand, war er beinahe unbeteiligt. Er hatte es mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes verschwinden lassen und musste sie im Anschluss sogar beruhigen. Doch nun stand in dicken fetten Buchstaben das Wort „Schlammblut" an der Wand zu ihren Quartieren und er stand unter Schock. Sie tat es sofort als Streich oder Mutprobe ab doch es schien als ob er das wesentlich ernster nahm als sie.

Es wäre naiv zu glauben, dass nach dem Fall Voldemorts auch sein Gedankengut verschwunden war, somit waren solche Schmierereien zwar eine Unart jedoch keine Überraschung. Sie hatte sogar eigentlich damit gerechnet. Zugegeben, nicht gerade in Hogwarts, aber gut vermutlich waren genau junge Leute anfälliger für solchen Blödsinn als Erwachsene. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung wie Recht sie mit dieser Mutmaßung hatte.

Marcus betrachtete aus einer Ecke heraus das Treiben. Es war vielleicht nicht die größte Tat aber dennoch hatte er ein Zeichen gesetzt. Das Erbe würde stolz auf ihn sein. Die Schüler mit denen er gesprochen hatte, würden nun sehen, dass das nicht nur Hirngespinste waren. Als er seine Professorin sah, spürte er dennoch einen kleinen Stich. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er mochte sie, er hatte nichts gegen sie, sie war immer fair und nett zu ihm. Doch all das spielte keine Rolle, es ging um mehr als seine eigenen Gefühle. Er musste sich beweisen. Er musste zeigen, dass er verlässlich war, dass er es Wert war. Er konnte sich keine Schwäche leisten.

Nachdem Hermine die Schmiererei verschwinden ließ erwachte Severus schließlich aus seinem Schock. Er sah sie an und sie erschrak beinahe vor dem gefühllosen Blick in seinen Augen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie sprach schnell und mit leiser Stimme. Er nickte langsam und sie wandte ihren Blick ab. Die Kollegschaft diskutierte noch immer doch Hermine fühlte langsam das Gefühl der Frustration in sich aufsteigen. Sie wollte sich nicht mehr damit befassen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr damit befassen. Es war ein Streich, nichts weiteres. Nun war er weg und damit sollte es getan sein. Warum sollten sie nach etwas suchen was nicht da war? Warum sollten sie in jede Kleinigkeit etwas hinein interpretieren? Sie war wahrlich lange genug auf der Flucht und hat hinter jede Ecke Gefahr lauern gesehen, sie war müde. Sie war schlicht und einfach müde. Sie hatte genug vom Bösen. Und damit sie sich wieder mit dem befasste, musste schon mehr passieren als eine Schmiererei vor ihren Quartieren. Was noch viel wichtiger war, sie hatte Angst um Severus. Sie wusste sein Pflichtgefühl würde ihn wieder in eine Aufgabe treiben, die ihn verzehren würde. Er würde wieder suchen und alte Kontakte aufleben lassen. Er würde sich wieder in Gefahr begeben und sie verlassen. Nein. Hermine starrte wütend auf die Stelle wo der Schriftzug prangerte. Sie würde sich wegen diesem Wort nie wieder verrückt machen.

Der Zwischenfall hatte zur Folge, dass Minerva in jeder einzelnen Klasse eine dramatische und bewegende Rede hielt, die eher verängstigte als irgendjemanden aufzuklären und dass Severus Hermine nicht mehr von der Seite wich. Natürlich freute sie sich über jegliche Aufmerksamkeit, doch was zu viel war war zu viel. Er bestand darauf sie zu jedem ihrer Gänge zu begleiten und verfolgte sie sogar auf ihren Kontrollrunden. Schnell entlarvte sie seine neu gefundene Anhänglichkeit als Versuch sie zu beschützen und stellte ihn sofort zur Rede. Er tat es natürlich sofort ab und sagte sie leide an Verfolgungswahn, doch er konnte sie nicht täuschen.  
Es war nicht so als ob er nicht glaubte sie könne sich verteidigen. Immerhin war sie monatelang auf der Flucht gewesen und konnte sich mehr als einmal erfolgreich gegen diverse Angreifer verteidigen. Und trotzdem, es war wie ein Zwang. Er musste sichergehen, dass es ihr gut ging. Er konnte sie in der Vergangenheit nicht beschützen doch nun war er hier. Nun war er hier. Er konnte sie beschützen. Er würde nicht nochmal den selben Fehler. Lily hatte er im Stich gelassen. Nun war es anders. Er würde sie nicht verlieren. Nicht solange noch Blut durch seine Adern floss.


	16. Chapter 16

Noch bevor sie realisierten was passiert war, waren sie mitten drin. Eulen flogen hektisch durch die Luft und hier und da war der hellblaue Lichtschein eines Patronus zu erkennen. Die Meldungen überschlugen sich.

Explosionen in der Winkelgasse, eine Revolte in Askaban, mehrere Verletzte im Ministerium. Sogar die Muggel hatten bereits mitbekommen, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Sie blieben ebenfalls nicht verschont. Rauchschwaden stiegen über den Picadilly Circus auf. „Tragischer Autounfall" war in den Medien zu hören doch jeder der mit der magischen Welt vertraut war wusste sofort was los war.

Der Terror hatte wieder begonnen.

Der Junge der überlebt hatte starrte mit leerem Blick auf die verlassene Straße. Ein zugegeben ungewöhnlicher Anblick die sonst so geschäftige Straße mitten an einem Freitag Nachmittag so zu sehen. Doch die Leere hatte einen Grund. Leise hörte er das Knistern der Glutherde die noch immer vor sich hin kokelten. Nach der ersten Explosion brach ein Chaos aus und die Menschen rannten so schnell sie konnten. Nach den anderen Explosionen verschwanden die meisten, die die konnten apperierten, andere drängten sich verzweifelt um die Kamine und einige versuchten durch den tropfenden Kessel den Weg nach draußen zu gelangen.  
Wie erwartet hatte niemand etwas gesehen. Wie erwartet wusste niemand etwas. Wie erwartet standen sie wie zuvor ahnungslos einer Bedrohung gegenüber die sie nicht kannten und dessen Ausmaß sie heillos unterschätzt hatten.

Als er die Schritte hinter sich hörte drehte er sich langsam um und blickte in das müde Gesicht seines besten Freundes. Das Geschäft welches die Zwillinge aufgebaut hatten war nun zerstört. An dessen Stelle prangerte nun eine rauchende Ruine, die rote Farbe war nun schwarz vor Ruß. Als einziges hatte es die Herrschaft Voldemorts überlebt und nun war es das Hauptangriffsziel. Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Ron schaute Harry ratlos an.

Soviel hatten sie in der Vergangenheit durchgestanden und nun wurden sie noch einmal auf die Probe gestellt. Doch fehlte jemand. Sie konnten diesen Kampf unmöglich alleine führen.

Severus blickte Hermine unsicher an. Er musterte sie und versuchte die kleinste Gefühlsregung wahrzunehmen. Doch ihr Gesicht verblieb stoisch. Als hätte sie seine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit aufgesetzt. Nun konnte sie die Gefahr nicht mehr ignorieren.

Sie war real geworden.

Doch was würde sie tun, was würde er tun? Würden sie ein Team bilden, würde sie zu Potter und .. ihm graute vor der Vorstellung.. Weasley zurückkehren und ihn vergessen? Auf einmal fing sie seinen Blick und griff nach seiner Hand. Er drückte sie leicht und sein Herz klopfte. Sie würden zusammen bleiben und das zu zweit schaffen.  
„Wir müssen zu Harry und Ron."  
Oder auch nicht.


	17. Chapter 17

Rons Gesicht spiegelte Severus Gefühlswelt perfekt wieder. Die Abscheu und Abneigung, das Misstrauen und, auch wenn Severus das niemals zugeben würde, die Eifersucht.

Nicht einmal Harry Potter, der eine Kopie seines grauenhaften Vaters war, wurde mit soviel Hass bedacht. Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er jemanden so dermaßen nicht gemocht hatte wie den rothaarigen Jungen.

Während Hermine und Harry Tatsachen und Vermutungen austauschten, lieferten sich Severus und Ron ein Duell wer den anderen mit mehr Hass in den Augen anschauen konnte.  
Sie übertrafen sich gegenseitig und schämten sich nicht einmal, dass sie nichts von der Besprechung mitbekamen. Severus dachte eigentlich sie würden den gesamten Orden treffen und war unerfreulich überrascht als er nur die zwei Männer vorfand.  
Jetzt wo er den Weasley hassen konnte, hatte er fast gar keine Abneigung mehr für den Potter übrig. Das wunderte selbst ihn. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er einmal mit einem Potter beisammen sitzen würde und sich nicht daran störte.  
Der Kampf wurde durch einen unsanften Stoß in seine Rippen beendet. Er erschrak beinahe und strafte den Angreifer mit einem strengen blick. Hermine jedoch dachte nicht daran nachzugeben und sah ihn herausfordernd mit hoch gezogenen Brauen an. Ihr Ellbogen stand dem von Minerva um nichts nach, soviel war sicher.  
Er wusste nicht was mehr schmerzte, seine Rippenpartie oder der triumphierende Blick des Weasleys. Verdammter Weasley dachte Severus.  
Er hasste alles an ihm. Am meisten jedoch seine verfluchten Blicke die er Hermine zuwarf und die sie einfach nicht bemerken wollte. Diese sehnsüchtigen und lüsternen Blicke. Er kannte sie nur zu gut. Wenn er nicht soviel Selbstbeherrschung hätte, würden seine Augen nichts anderes sprechen.  
Aber er war immerhin ihr.. Partner. Er durfte sie so ansehen. Es war immerhin sein Recht.  
Dieser Idiot hatte überhaupt kein Recht auf irgendetwas wenn es nach ihm ginge und allein seine Anwesenheit vermieste ihm schon den Tag.

Er hatte zwar versucht es ihr auszureden doch tief im Inneren wusste auch er, dass sie diese neue Bedrohung nur zusammen besiegen konnten. Und das hieß, dass dieses Treffen nicht das letzte war. Und das hieß wiederum, dass er sich wohl oder übel mit den zwei Idioten abfinden musste.

Dies wäre jedoch wesentlich einfacher, wenn nicht einer von ihnen in seine... Partnerin verliebt wäre.  
Was waren sie eigentlich? Partner? Ein Liebespaar?

Sie hatten nie über eine Definition gesprochen. Da Severus prinzipiell noch nie mit jemanden über den Status in ihrer Beziehung geredet hatte, war er auch dementsprechend ratlos wie er das Thema beginnen sollte. Für ihn war klar, dass er niemand anderes wollte. Er wusste was er für sie empfand. Aber was dachte sie? Irgendwann musste er das Thema ansprechen, aber wie? Und warum sprach sie es nicht an?

Severus rieb sich die Schläfen. Eigentlich sollte er den Erläuterungen Potters folgen doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Es war als ob alles zugleich passieren würde. Es erzeugte dermaßen ein Chaos, dass Severus nicht wusste was er zuerst tun sollte.

Schließlich zwang er seine Gedanken weg von der Hexe die neben ihm saß und er blendete auch den Idioten ihm gegenüber aus. Doch es reichten wenige Sekunden des Zuhörens aus um festzustellen, dass Potter absolut keine Ahnung hatte. Entweder war die Organisation dermaßen geschickt oder Potter und seine Leute einfach unfähig.

Als Hermine von den Schmierereien in der Schule erzählte, sah Ron entsetzt auf. Severus Augen verengten sich sofort. Er wusste genau was der Rothaarige fühlte. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte kam ihm ein Gedanke. Hogwarts. Es musste einen Schüler geben der in der Organisation war oder zumindest ein Mitglied kannte. Es konnte kein Zufall sein.  
Er unterbrach Harry und sprach mit fester Stimme von seiner Idee. Sie konnten in Hogwarts anfangen. Das war bis jetzt die einzige Spur. Harry nickte sofort und wirkte beinahe dankbar, dass Severus sich eingebracht hatte. Hermine stimmte ebenfalls zu und lobte ihn für seine Idee. Dies erzeugte sofort wieder eine Antipartie bei Ron und das wiederum erfreute Severus ungemein.  
Verschmitzt sah er ihn an und rückte demonstrativ näher an Hermine. Rons Augen glühten vor Wut und Severus quittierte den Todesblick mit einem grausamen hochgezogenen Mundwinkel. Das Paar wurde von einem skeptischen Harry beobachtet.

Er erinnerte sich an ihre Zeit im Wald, wo Ron aus Eifersucht und Missgunst, hervorgerufen durch das Medaillon, die Gruppe verlassen hatte. Natürlich war es Voldemorts Geist der ihn vergiftete, doch diese Gefühle kamen nicht von irgendwo her. Sie hatten einen wahren Kern. Und wenn er seinen besten Freund im Stich lassen konnte, was wäre dann mit jemanden den er niemals mochte? Harry hoffte, dass Ron seine Gefühle beiseite schieben konnte und an das Wesentliche dachte. Es ging hier weitaus um mehr als um seinen gekränkten Stolz.  
Er wusste er hätte Hermine nicht ohne Severus ins Boot holen können. Und natürlich war er auch schockiert über diese neue Wandlung, doch im Endeffekt ging es nicht um seine Gedanken oder Gefühle. Wichtig war, dass Hermine glücklich ist. Und das ist sie. Das war genug für ihn um Severus zu vertrauen. Doch was war mit Ron. Harry seufzte. Er konnte nur das beste hoffen.

Severus war schweigsam und gedankenverloren als sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten. Hermine versuchte ein paar mal eine Konversation zu beginnen, jedoch vergeblichst. Severus murrte ein paar mal zustimmend und fiel wieder ins Schweigen.  
Hermine blickte ihn skeptisch von der Seite an. Natürlich hatte sie sein Duell mit Ron bemerkt. Wie hätte sie die angespannte Stimmung auch nicht bemerken können. Doch was konnte sie tun? Sie hatte Ron klar gemacht, dass es zwischen ihnen nichts mehr außer Freundschaft gab. Zugegeben, sie hätte ihre Beziehung mit Severus schon viel früher kundgeben können. Doch im Endeffekt war es egal. Harry hatte sie zwar mit offenem Mund überrascht angestarrt, als sie sagte sie würde nur mit Severus Snape zu dem Treffen kommen, und auch Ron sah sie an, als ob sie komplett den Verstand verloren hätte, doch nun war die Katze aus dem Sack und sie konnten sich auf Wichtigeres konzentrieren. So hoffte sie zumindest.

„Was beschäftigt dich?" Hermine blieb vor ihren Quartieren stehen und sah ihn fragend an. Severus war überrascht und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. So peinlich es auch war, er brauchte eine Bestätigung. Er brauchte irgendetwas um sich festzuhalten. Er brauchte etwas was ihn besser als Ron machte. Innerlich zuckte er zusammen. Er war um nichts besser als sie anderen hormongesteuerten Idioten. Er bemerkte, dass er schon viel zu lange nichts gesagt hatte. Er atmete tief ein und bereitete sich auf das Gespräch vor. Warum fiel es ihm so verdammt schwer. Er vertraute ihr, er liebte sie und dennoch war er unfähig über seine Gefühle zu sprechen.  
„Würdest du sagen, also wenn dich jemand fragen würde. Und du wärst alleine. Also ich wäre nicht dabei. Und du würdest diese Person kennen, also es wäre keine fremde.." Severus starb innerlich. Er redete Schwachsinn. Hermine sah zog ihre Brauen zusammen und versuchte ihm zu folgen. Was nicht einfach war, nicht mal er selbst wusste genau auf was er hinaus wollte. Er sollte es einfach sagen und Schluss.

„Also würdest du sagen du wärst in einer Beziehung."

Er sah sie gespannt an und spürte die Nervosität die ihn erfasste. Unnötigerweise setzte er noch „Mit mir?" nach. Warum wusste er nicht. Scheinbar musste er sich einfach zum Idioten machen.

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. Kurz dachte sie, er hätte irgendwie herausgefunden, dass sie ihre Beziehung damals geheim gehalten hatte, doch sein Benehmen verriet etwas anderes. Er war einfach Unsicher. Hermine nickte langsam und sagte „Natürlich. Du nicht?" Severus starrte sie entgeistert an. Er war also in einer Beziehung. Offiziell. „Natürlich."  
Seine Stimme war erzwungen ruhig. Sie war seine Freundin. Er schaute über ihren Kopf hinweg als sie ihre Tür aufsperrte und wurde überrascht, als sie ihn an seinem Hemd packte und hinein zerrte. Wie Betrunken vor Glück grinste er sie glücklich an und seufzte genüsslich als er ihre Hände spürte die sich an seinem Gewand zu schaffen machten. Nimm das verdammter Weasley.  
Sein Grinsen wurde kurzzeitig hämisch, verschwand jedoch je als er ihre Hände an der Beule seiner Hose fühlte. Diese Hexe. Er verwarf den Gedanken an den Nachmittag und widmete sich nun wichtigerem. Wenn Hermine so weitermachte, wäre der Spass ein kurzes Abenteuer, und schließlich war sie nun seine Freundin. Und es war seine Aufgabe sie zu verwöhnen.  
Zwar wusste er nicht wirklich wie, also natürlich kannte er die Grunddinge, doch zur Feier des Tages hatte er etwas anderes vor. Er hoffte nur es würde ihr gefallen und er würde sich nicht zu ungeschickt anstellen.  
Allein der Gedanke daran, dass Hermine seine Unerfahrenheit bemerken würde brachte ihn beinahe um vor Scham. Also hob er sie sanft hoch und stöhnte in ihre Mähne als er ihre Beine spürte die sich um seine Hüfte wickelten. Er stolperte fast als er einen ganz anderen Kontakt fühlte. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, wäre es vorbei bevor es angefangen hatte. Geschickt drehte er seine Mitte weg was für ein enttäuschendes Murren sorgte. Eigentlich wollte er sie vorsichtig auf dem Bett ablegen, doch als er schon wieder ihre Hand spürte warf er sie mit Schwung auf die Matratze. Hermine lachte und streckte ihre Hände nach ihm aus. Er nahm das Bild vor sich auf und bereitete sich vor. Seine Bewegungen mussten bestimmt und flüssig sein. Und dann konnte er nur noch hoffen sie mochte das was er tat.

Er wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen wie er ihre Abweisung verkraften würde. Bedächtig kletterte er ihr auf das Bett nach und musste sie mehrmals leicht wegdrücken als er ihre Hose auszog. Immer wieder versuchte sie ihn auf sich zu ziehen und seine Mitte zu erreichen. Severus lachte auf und drückte sie mit etwas mehr Kraft weg. Enttäuscht seufzte die Hexe vor ihm doch sie konnte die Pure Vorfreude nicht aus ihrem Gesicht verbannen. Schließlich war er endlich bei ihrer Unterhose angekommen und blickte unauffällig nach oben. Er wollte sichergehen, dass sie auch mit dem was er vor hatte einverstanden war. Als er die Lust in ihren Augen sah, waren alle Zweifel wie weggewischt. Er verteilte federleichte Küsse an ihren Innenschenkel und sie quittierte sein Tun mit einem langgezogenem Seufzer.

Sein Selbstvertrauen wuchs und er streichelte mit seiner Hand über ihren Bauchnabel. Langsam näherten sich sein Gesicht und seine Hand ihrem Zentrum. Mit tiefer Zufriedenheit bemerkte er wie ihr Atem immer schneller wurde. Gerade als er kurz vor ihrer Mitte war, stoppte er und fing bei ihrem anderen Schenkel wieder an. Hermine murrte enttäuscht und Severus grinste selbstgefällig ehe er sie wieder mit leichten Küssen übersah. Währenddessen streichelte seine Hand ihre Brüste, scheinbar hatte sie ihr Oberteil unbemerkt ausgezogen. Wieder näherte er sich langsam ihrem Geschlecht und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich erneut. Diesmal fuhr er mit seinem Daumen langsam vom Bauchnabel nach unten und strich leicht über den kleinen Hügel. Hermine stieß ihre Hüften in seine Richtung und wollte somit eine festere Berührung erwirken, jedoch erfolglos. Er wich geschickt aus und strich ein weiteres mal mit seinem Daumen über den Hügel. Sie seufzte laut und Severus grinste erneut.

Diese Schundhefte hatten sich doch ausgezahlt. Nun küsste er durch die Unterwäsche jede Falte von Hermines Mitte und erlaubte seinem Daumen mit etwas mehr Druck über den Hügel zu fahren. Hermine stöhnte nun laut auf und ihn durchfloss das Gefühl des Stolzes. Vorsichtig schob er das letzte Kleidungsstück welches noch zwischen ihm und „Hermine" stand beiseite und starrte in etwas, was einfach nur Hermine war.

Der Duft war so unverfälscht sie und vernebelte seine Sinne. Noch nie hatte er so unverfroren in das weibliche Geschlecht gestarrt und er musste sagen, für ihn war sie wunderschön. Zugegeben, er hatte nicht wirklich einen Vergleich, aber dennoch war er sich sicher, dass sie die schönste war. Scheinbar schien sie sein Innehalten zu beunruhigen, denn ihre Stimme war heiser als sie ihn fragte „Was ist los?"  
Er konnte seinen Blick nicht lösen und keuchte mit krächzender Stimme „Du bist wunderschön."  
Sofort hatte er ein Deja Vu. Doch diesmal meinte er wirklich sie, als ganzes. Sie lächelte und seufzte erneut laut auf als er ihrer Mitte einen leichten Kuss gab. Als er mit seiner Zunge jedes Fältchen und jeden Hügel erforschte, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass sie genauso gut schmeckte wie sie roch. Hermine. Anders konnte er den Geschmack nicht beschreiben. Er kostete sie ausgiebig doch wusste dank seiner Recherche auch, dass sie für ihr Ziel Rhythmus und Bestand brauchte. Also entschied er sich seinen Daumen für die Arbeit an ihrem Hügel zu nehmen während er mit der Zunge ihre Höhle ganz ohne Druck erforschen konnte.  
Scheinbar die richtige Wahl denn Hermine miaute beinahe als er anfing einen Rhythmus aufzubauen. Auf einmal fühle er ihre Hand auf seiner und er hielt kurz inne. War etwas nicht in Ordnung? Gefiel es ihr doch nicht? Doch als er merkte, dass sie seinen Daumen lediglich um ein kleines Stück weiter nach oben verschob und ein lautes Stöhnen von sich gab, machte er sich zuversichtlich wieder an sein Werk. Mit Erfolg. Nach wenigen Minuten bließ sie ihren Atem stoßweise aus und krallte ihre Finger in die Bettwäsche. Ihre Beine zuckten und ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Als sie auf einmal heiser Aufschrie und er durch seine Zunge das Zucken ihrer Höhle spürte nahm er seinen Daumen weg und leckte noch ein paar Mal über ihre Mitte. Er beobachtete sie gespannt und fühlte ein Feuerwerk in seiner Brust als sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen formte. In dieser Sekunde war es ihm egal, dass er scheinbar tief drin auch nicht besser als die anderen war. Er fühlte den Stolz und die Zufriedenheit über seine Leistung und klopfte sich mental auf seine Schulter. Er hatte nicht lange Zeit sich über seinen Erfolg zu freuen, denn als sich ihr Atem wieder beruhigt hatte, zog sie ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Severus stöhnte auf als er ihre Hand fühlte. Diesmal konnte er es genießen.


	18. Chapter 18

Marcus wagte es nicht aufzusehen. Sie wussten es. Zumindest wussten sie etwas. Der stechende Blick des finsteren Professors bohrte sich immer tiefer in sein Innerstes und er musste unweigerlich schlucken. Vielleicht waren sie zu weit gegangen. Als er von der Explosion hörte, wurde sein Körper von einer Art Schauder erfasst. Er konnte es beinahe nicht fassen. Nun war er wirklich ein Teil von etwas großem.

Etwas wichtigem.

Sein langweiliges und unbedeutendes Leben war nun etwas Wert. Er war kein niemand mehr.

Doch als er Snape ansah erstarrte er. Irgendetwas hatte ihn auf seine Spur gebracht. Vielleicht hat jemand geplaudert? Sein Herz raste. Gerade als er dachte er würde es nicht mehr aushalten wandte der Professor seinen Blick von ihm ab und widmete sich wieder seiner Sitznachbarin.

Marcus stieß den angehaltenen Atem erleichtert aus.

* * *

"Du bist so still."

"Ich? Du bist auch nicht gerade sehr redselig."

"Vielleicht bin ich noch erschöpft von gestern?"

Serverus Mund formte sich zu einem Grinsen als er Hermine aus den Augenwinkeln verschmitzt ansah.

"So erschöpft, dass du heute lieber alleine schläfst?"

"Niemals."

Hermine lächelte ihn zufrieden an.

"Redest du heute mit den Slytherins?"

Das Funkeln verschwand und ihre Augen wurden ernst.  
Severus atmete tief ein.

"Wohl oder übel."  
"Wer übernimmt Ravenclaw?"

"Da du beinahe dorthin gekommen wärst, und ich dich dann mit Sicherheit eher sympathisch gefunden hätte, würde ich sagen, dass das deine Aufgabe ist."

"Aha. Also dann machst du Hufflepuff."  
Severus schnaufte.

"Hufflepuff?"

"Warum nicht?"

"Was gedenkst du in Hufflepuff zu finden außer eine Horde Longbottoms?"

Daraufhin hob Neville, welcher nur wenige Pätze weiter saß seinen Kopf und stieß ein entrüstetes "Hey!" aus. Als er jedoch Severs Blick sah verstummte er sofort und starrte wieder auf seinen Teller.

"Erstens war Neville in Gryffendor. Und zweitens sind sie nicht weniger fähig so etwas zu tun wie die Ravenclaws. Oder Gryffendors."

Severus verengte seine Augen.

"Und Slytherin?"

Hermine warf ihm einen entnervten Blick zu.

"Was ist mit Slytherin."

Severus lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte seine Arme.

"Du denkst es war jemand aus Slytherin."

Stellte er sachlich fest.

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

"Aber gedacht."

Hermine seufzte. Es war ohnehin schon zuspät.

"Du musst zugeben die Vergangenheit spricht für sich."

Er wusste es. Egal was er tat, er war immer noch der Feind. Die Vergangenheit log nicht.

"Also ist jeder Slytherin verdächtig."

"Das mein ich doch gar nicht."

"Vielleicht war es ja ich?"

"Hör auf damit, Severus."

"Vielleicht dachte ich , ich schreibe dir etwas über deine Tür."

"Sever-"

"Ein Liebesbrief."

"Ernsthaft."

"Ist wohl nicht gut angekommen"

"Severus."

"Ich bin satt."

Severus stürmte mit wehendem Umhang davon.

Was dachte sie sich. Nicht alle Slytherins sind schlecht und schuldig. Er war doch auch anders. Aber würde sie es jemals vergessen? Tief im inneren wusste er, dass er überreagiert hatte doch er war schon viel zu tief drin um jetzt aufzuhören. Dieses ewige Thema, diese ewige Feindschaft kostete ihn Lily. Natürlich war er selbst daran schuld doch er war sich auch sicher, wenn die Umstände anders gewesen wären, wäre es gar nicht soweit gekommen.  
Er wollte nicht mit Hermine über das alte Thema reden.. und schon gar nicht streiten. Und doch sobald es aufkam traf es automatisch einen Nerv und er konnte nicht anders als wütend werden. Was musst noch tun um diesen Schatten loszuwerden.

Hermine sah ihm verdutzt nach. Was war nun geschehen? Sie wusste seit der Schmiererei auf ihrer Türe, dass ihm die ganze Sache näher ging als er zugeben wollte. Doch jedesmal wenn sie es ansprach wich er ihr geschickt aus oder ging sofort an die Decke. Üblicherweise war es besser seinen Ärger erstmal verrauchen zu lassen und genau das hatte sie vor.  
Als sie sich wieder ihrem Essen widmen wollte, bemerkte sie einen jungen Hufflepuffschüler der etwas abseits saß. Während seine Mitschüler lachten und sich gegenseitig ärgerten, saß er alleine und stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Sie versuchte sich an seinen Namen zu erinnern doch er wollte ihr einfach nicht einfallen. Puggerson. Pugby. Puglesby! So hieß er.  
Der Junge starrte dem wehenden Umhang nach und ging leicht in Deckung als die wütende Gestalt vorbei stürmte. Was ansich nicht ungewöhnlich war, gegeben dem Umstand, dass Severus von fast allen Schülern und auch einigen Lehrern gefürchtet wurde. Aber irgendetwas an dem Jungen beunruhigte Hermine. Etwas stimmte nicht. Sie nahm sich vor Neville über Puglesby auszufragen. Und sie musste die Sache mit Severus klären. Weder das eine noch das andere klang wirklich verlockend.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermine wartete einige Sekunden bevor sie schließlich vorsichtig an die schwere Holztür klopfte. Sie hatte sich zwar das Gespräch im Kopf zurecht gelegt, doch irgendwie kam sie sich fehl am Platz vor. Beinahe lächerlich.

"Herein."  
Sie öffnete die Türe einen Spalt und steckte ihren braunen Lockenkopf durch.  
"Hermine?"  
Neville blickte überrascht von seinem Schreibtisch auf und erwiderte Hermines Lächeln.  
"Hast du einen Moment für mich Zeit?"  
"Natürlich, komm setz dich!"  
Unbeholfen versuchte er das Papier Chaos auf seinem Schreibtisch zu ordnen und grinste dabei beschämt. Entschuldigend zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
"Ordnung lag mir noch nie.."  
Hermine lachte heiser auf. Die Luft war feucht und schwer und trug eine erdige Note mit sich. In jeder Ecke stand eine Pflanze und unzählige Bücher waren auf meist unüblichen Plätzen verstaut. Oft dienten sie sogar als instabiler Untergrund für kleinere Pflanzen.

"Also, was führt dich zu mir?"  
Eine berechtigte Frage. Zwar verstanden sich die zwei Gryffendor gut, jedoch waren gegenseitige Besuche eher selten. Hermine mochte Neville, doch irgendetwas an ihm versetzte sie in eine gewisse Unruhe. Als würde er Erinnerungen in ihr auslösen die sie lieber vergraben hätte.

Erst nach Jahren kam ihr in den Sinn, dass ihre scheinbare Abneigung gegen ihn vermutlich durch ihre unglückliche Begegnung mit Bellatrix hervorgerufen wurde. Immerhin wurden seine Eltern durch ihre Folter in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Und sie kannte das Gefühl. Die kannte den Wahnsinn der sich langsam hinauf schlich und sie übermannen drohte. Zwar war sie ihr wesentlich kürzer ausgesetzt als die Longbottoms, doch es reichte um zu verstehen was sie durchmachen mussten.  
Allein der Gedanke trieb ihr die Gänsehaut über ihre Arme. Sofort spürte sie die beißende Klinge an ihrem Unterarm. Ebenfalls ein Gefühl welches sie niemals vergessen würde.

Hermine schob die dunklen Gedanken beiseite und versuchte sich auf das zu konzentrieren weswegen sie hier war. Puglesby. Nervös räuserte sie sich.  
"Ich wollte dich etwas über einen deiner Schüler fragen. Marcus Puglesby."  
Neville legte seine Stirn in Falten. Warum machte sie sich die Mühe zu ihm zu kommen um ihn Fragen über einen Hufflepuff zu stellen, den sie ebenfalls unterrichtete?

"Puglesby? Ein eher ungeselliger Junge. Seine Noten sind alle in Ordnung. Macht er dir ärger?"  
Das konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Der Junge blieb überwiegend für sich und brütete meist in einer Ecke über einem Buch.  
"Nein. Nunja ich weiß es nicht."  
Nun war seine Neugier geweckt. Er beugte sich interessiert nach vorne und musterte seine Freundin.  
"Hermine. Was ist los?"  
Hermine wich seinem Blick aus. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Scheinbar wog sie ab ob sie ihm etwas erzählen sollte oder nicht. Schließlich atmete sie tief ein und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.  
"Ich glaube er hat etwas mit den Vorfällen zu tun."  
Neville lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte seine Arme. Er zog seine Brauen zusammen und musterte sie.  
"Du meinst den Anschlag und diese Schmierereien?"  
"Ja."  
"Und Puglesby soll damit etwas zu tun haben?"  
"Ja."  
Neville musste sich zusammenreißen nicht los zu lachen. Es war lächerlich. Entweder wusste sie etwas was er nicht wusste oder sie war verrückt geworden. Er versuchte im ruhigen und sachlichem Ton zu sprechen doch er merkte selbst wie bevormundend er klang.  
"Hermine. Puglesby hat noch nie irgendetwas ausfälliges getan. Er hat noch nie etwas seltsames von sich gegeben. Zugegeben er ist etwas eigenbrötlerisch.. aber.. Hermine.. er ist ein Hufflepuff-"

Sofort schnellte Hermines Kopf nach oben und sie sah ihn mit einem angriffslustigen Blick an. Neville sank etwas tiefer in seinem Sessel und schloss sofort seinen Mund.

„Und? Ist ein Hufflepuff weniger in der Lage zu solchen Taten als ein Ravenclaw? Oder ein Gryffendor? Oder ein Sytherin?"  
Er wusste, egal was er jetzt sagte, es war zu spät. Also zog er es vor sie nicht anzulügen.  
„Nun ja.. ja."

Ihr Zorn funkelte ihn noch einige Sekunden an und erlosch dann schließlich. Neville atmete auf.  
„Warum denkst du, dass er etwas damit zu tun hat?"  
Hermine rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe einfach ein ungutes Gefühl bei ihm. Heute morgen als Severus weggestürmt ist hat er sich beinahe versteckt vor ihm."  
Neville starrte die Wand hinter Hermine an.  
„Das ist kein Grund, ich bin sein Kollege und selbst ich muss mich zusammenreißen nicht unter den Tisch zu rutschen wenn er vorbei geht.."

Hermines Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben.  
Severus war ein Thema welches sie nur ungern mit Neville besprach. Sie wusste er verstand sie nicht, war aber verständnisvoll genug um seine Bedenken nicht zu äußern. Dennoch war Severus in der Vergangenheit nicht gerade ein Befürworter Nevilles. Sie konnte ihm nicht verübeln noch immer einen leichten Groll gegen ihn zu hegen. All das tat nun jedoch nichts zur Sache. Sie wusste sie konnte Neville nicht von ihren Verdacht überzeugen. Sie hatte weder Beweise noch wirkliche Gründe. Aber zumindest konnte sie darauf zählen, dass er ihr zur Seite stehen würde. Ausserdem hatte sie nun wirklich keine Zeit ihr Hirngespinst zu erklären, immerhin musste sie Severus noch finden und besänftigen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Ärger bereits verraucht war.

„Egal. Könntest du mir nur einen Gefallen tun?"  
Neville nickte eifrig. Sie hatte ihn durch 6 Schuljahre getragen, er schuldete ihr mehr als er jemals zurückzahlen konnte.  
„Hab ein Auge auf ihn. Bitte."  
Wieder nickte er. Er fand sich damit ab, dass er ihre Beweggründe nicht verstehen musste. Er war ihr Freund und das war Grund genug ihr zu Helfen.  
Hermine murmelte ein leises Dankeschön und verschwand.


	20. Chapter 20

Das wütende Kratzen von Severus' Feder hallte von den kühlen Steinmauern wieder. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von dem Pergament entfernt dessen Inhalt er gerade mit beißend roter Farbe zerriss.

Vermutlich hatte der Verfasser Severus' Hass nicht verdient. Vermutlich hatte er auch damit gar nichts zu tun. Vermutlich war seine Arbeit wesentlich besser als die Worte die er dafür bekam. Vermutlich war sein Schriftstück einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort.

Doch in diesem Moment wollte Severus nichts davon wissen.

Er war wütend.

Er wusste nicht genau warum.

Aber er brauchte ein Ventil dafür, und da er Hermine an der Tafel zurück gelassen hat, er keine Schüler vor sich hatte oder sonst wen den er ankeifen konnte, musste nun das Pergament daran glauben.

Mit einem lauten Klack verabschiedete sich die nächste Spitze von Severus Schreibfeder. Entnervt knallte er sie in die Ecke und murmelte einen unverständlichen Fluch in dessen Richtung.

Gerade als er eine neue Feder holen wollte bemerkte er, dass er nicht alleine war.

In respektablem Abstand stand Hermine und beobachtete ihn amüsiert.

Sofort verengten sich seine Augen und er wollte ihr etwas Hässliches an den Kopf werfen. Doch als er sie so ansah fielen ihm keine Beleidigungen ein, beziehungsweise es

fielen ihm keine ein die er nicht sofort bereuen würde. Fortschritt. Eine Ausnahme in seinem Leben.

Also verwarf er den Gedanken wieder und schnaufte in ihre Richtung.

Als er ihr verhaltenes Lachen hörte musste er beinahe auch grinsen.

Es war lächerlich, dessen war er sich bewusst. Sie hatte ihn nicht direkt angegriffen.

Er fühlte sich keinem einzigen Slytherin verpflichtet. Er hatte in seiner Jugend weder da noch dort Freunde. Niemand war nett zu ihm. Woher sollte also jetzt diese neu gefundene Loyalität kommen? Er konnte es sich selbst nicht richtig erklären, aber es störte ihn, wenn Hermine so über Slytherin sprach.

Auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde, alles was Hermine von sich gab hatte ein unheimliches Gewicht für ihn.

Ihre Meinung bedeutete ihm alles. Und das war etwas, was wohl kein anderer Mensch auf der Welt behaupten konnte. Severus Snape interessierte sich nicht um andere. Er kümmerte sich nicht um ihre Belangen oder Befindlichkeiten. Er achtete nicht darauf, was sie von seiner Erscheinung dachten oder was sie hinter seinem Rücken flüsterten. Doch Hemine war nicht "andere".

Und der Gedanke, sie könnte etwas schlechtes von ihm denken, machte ihn fertig.

Es war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass sie ein äußerst ungewöhnliches Paar waren. Er hatte immerhin einen Spiegel zu Hause und er erinnerte sich auch noch gut an sein Geburtsdatum. Wobei Hermine sich unlängst darüber geäußert hatte, dass es ein medizinisches Wunder war, dass er überhaupt wusste ob er eine Hose anhatte oder nicht. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er entgegnete, dass er zumindest keine Windeln mehr tragen musste. Das kokettierte sie damit, dass er bald WIEDER welche tragen musste. Severus lachte damals laut auf und auch heute musste er sich zusammenreißen nicht zu schmunzeln.

In seinen Augen hatte er sie nicht verdient. Nicht einmal ansatzweise. Doch nur weil er und alle anderen das wussten, hieß das nicht dass sie das wissen musste. Zumindest noch nicht.

Scheinbar war sie der Meinung, dass er ihr ebenbürtig und ihrer Zeit und Gefühle wert ist.

Und wenn es nach Severus ging, konnte das durchaus immer so bleiben.

Als ob die gemeinsamen Treffen mit Weasley und Potter nicht genug an seinem Selbstbewusstsein nagten, so vermag jedes ihrer Kommentare seine Welt zum Einsturz zu bringen. Innerlich seufzte er. Er war erbärmlich. Wie ein Schulmädchen. Als er leicht zu sich selbst den Kopf schüttelte, spürte er zwei zierliche Arme die sich um ihn schlangen. Unweigerlich schloss er seine Augen und lehnte sich gegen die Berührung. Lange hatte er anscheinend nicht durchgehalten.

„Noch wütend?"

„Vielleicht."

Auf einmal spürte er einen leichten Kuss an seinem Hals und sofort breitete sich Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen aus.

„Noch immer?"

„Ein wenig."

Noch ein Kuss, diesmal fester.

„Und jetzt?"

„Mhhh."

Severus ergab sich. Er hatte keine Chance. Nicht die geringste.

"Heute Abend ist wieder ein Treffen."

Sofort erstarrte er. Alles was sich in ihm geregt hat, war nun wieder im Normalzustand. Verdammter Potter. Verfluchter Weasley.


	21. Chapter 21

„Brüder! Wir können stolz auf uns sein."

Ein lautes " _Aye_ " raunte durch die Runde. Und wurde von dem Klirren der aneinander gestoßenen Gläser gefolgt. Gierig wurde getrunken obwohl man den allgemeinen Gemütszustand nicht als nüchtern bezeichnen konnte. Marcus nippte leicht und musste sofort das grausame Kratzen in seinem Hals unterdrücken. Angewidert stellte er sein Glas wieder hin und befand, dass er auch ohne den Fusel zur Gruppe gehören konnte.

Während der verhüllte Mann vorne seine wütende Rede hielt und dabei ein wenig lallte, ließ Marcus seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Früher saß er in der hintersten Ecke, noch nicht zugehörig und alleine.

Nun saß er inmitten des Erbes. Er hatte sich bewiesen. Er war dabei.

Seine rechte Handfläche brannte trotz Heilzauber noch immer und er wagte sie nicht zu viel zu bewegen. Vorsichtig drehte er seine Hand auf den Handrücken und murmelte ein paar lateinische Phrasen.

Plus etiam in morte.

Sofort stöhnte er auf. Die Schmerzen durchzogen seinen gesamten Arm und erfassten ihn mit einer Wucht, dass ihm der Atem fehlte. In wütendem rot zeigte sich in seiner Handfläche ein schemenhafter Totenkopf sowie, kaum zu erkennen, eine Schlange die sich langsam um ihn schlang.

Jede Bewegung des Tieres brannte wie Feuer auf der Haut. Sofort schüttelte er die Hand und das Zeichen verschwand. Es gab kaum etwas auf das er stolzer war. Jeder der hier saß trug dasselbe Mal an der Hand. Jeder der hier saß, verspürte damals den selben Schmerz.

„...Severus Snape."

Sofort schnellte sein Kopf in die Höhe und er schenkte dem Redner wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.  
Ein zustimmendes Raunen ging durch die Runde.

„Er ist gefährlich für uns. Er hat den Lord, seine Brüder und uns verraten! Dieser Verrat kann nicht toleriert werden! Wenn wir Erfolg haben wollen, muss er sterben. Das sind wir jedem Einzelnen Bruder und jeder Schwester schuldig."

Wieder hallte ein _Aye_ durch den stickigen Raum.

Ein Paar verhüllte Gestalten standen sogar auf und klopften mit ihren Fäusten auf den Tisch.

Marcus Herz klopfte. Er war in Hogwarts. Er war derjenige der Zugang zu ihm hatte. Sie würden ihm diese Aufgabe geben.

Und dann, wenn er es tat, war er unsterblich. Niemand würde jemals den Zauberer vergessen, der den Verräter Severus Snape umgebracht hatte. Sein Name wäre in jedem Geschichtsbuch.

Der Hufflepuff der den dunklen Lord rächte. Mitten in seinen Gedanken wurde er unterbrochen.

„Marcus?"

Er stand sofort auf und brüllte voller Eifer „Ich mache es."

„Gut. Ich habe auch nichts anderes von dir erwartet. Du wirst uns stolz machen."

Marcus nickte und blickte über die Kopfe seiner Brüder hinweg. Ein einziger Schritt, ein einziger Tod trennte ihn von der Unsterblichkeit.

„Puglesby? Ein Hufflepuff?"

Severus sah Hermine zweifelnd an. Es war nett von ihr, dass sie ihn scheinbar wirklich ernst genommen hatte und nun absichtlich einen Hufflepuff verdächtigte, aber auch unnötig. Sein Auftritt und seine Wut war ihm auf einmal peinlich und er hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass sie mit dem Thema durch wären.

Hermine stöhnte entnervt auf.

„Du warst es doch, der gemeint hat dass JEDER es sein könnte. Warum nicht er?"

Severus suchte verzweifelt nach einem Grund.

„Weil er.. er ist so.. still. Und unscheinbar. Ich denke nicht, dass er die Gabe besitzt andere Leute für etwas zu begeistern."

„Bekomm das jetzt bitte nicht in den falschen Hals, aber wie warst du in deiner Schulzeit?"

Hermine betete, dass sie nicht den nächsten Streit vom Zaun brechen würde.

Severus lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück.

Einerseits war er froh, dass ihr Treffen mit Potter und Weasley abgesagt wurde, aber nun wünschte er sich fast zumindest einen der Idioten, vorzugsweise Potter, herbei um diesem Thema entgehen zu können.

Sie hatte recht.

Leider hatte sie diese Angewohnheit.

Puglesby war ihm nicht unähnlich. Er war damals ebenfalls ein Außenseiter. Still und fast immer allein. Ausgenommen wenn ihn James Potter und seine Freunde aufsuchten um ihm das Leben zur Hölle machten.

„Trotzdem, nur weil jemand ein Außenseiter ist, heißt das nicht, dass er automatisch böse ist."

„Ich weiß, das meine ich auch gar nicht. Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe einfach ein ungutes Gefühl bei ihm. Wie er sich benimmt, wie er dich ansieht. Und wenn ich darüber nachdenke, hat er sich seit diesen Vorfällen verändert."

„Dazu kann ich nichts sagen, mir ist er nie aufgefallen."

Hermine stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging zu Severus. Liebevoll strich sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass er es war, aber wir sollten dennoch vorsichtig sein. Verstehst du was ich meine?"

Severus nickte und schloss seine Augen. Geschickt zog er sie auf seinen Schoß und umarmte sie fest. Hermine grinste und genoss den Kontakt. Als er sein Gesicht in ihre Haare vergrub seufzte er. Konnte es nicht einmal einfach sein?


	22. Chapter 22

Als Severus den Jungen so beobachtete wurde ihm klar, warum Hermine so ein Theater wegen ihm veranstaltete.

Immer wenn Puglesby dachte, Severus würde es nicht merken, starrte er ihn an. Was lächerlich war. Severus war von klein auf immer seiner Umgebung bewusst. Das sind so die Dinge die eine düstere Kindheit und eine nicht bessere Schulzeit mit sich brachten. Die Zeiten als Todesser und schließlich als Spion schärften seine ohnehin übermenschlichen Sinne noch mehr. Tja wenn man sich immer hinter jeder Ecke fürchten musste, dass man auf einmal ohne Hosen dastand- achtete man auf seine Umgebung.

Es ging sogar soweit, dass der Junge ihm auf den Gängen folgte. Es dauerte natürlich nicht lange, bis Severus den jungen Hufflepuff entnervt zur Rede stellte und wurde überrascht, als sich Puglesby nicht wie sonst vor Furcht zusammenrollte.

Es blitzte sogar eine gewisse Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen auf. Was er mit dieser Information anfangen sollte, wusste Severus selbst nicht.

Aber Hermine hatte recht. Schon wieder.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit dem Jungen.

Er wusste zwar nicht, ob sein neu gewonnenes Interesse auf Puglesbys seltsames Verhalten beruhte, oder ob dessen Verhalten von Severus' Beobachten hervorgerufen wurde, aber sein Instinkt verhieß nichts Gutes. Auf jeden Fall war etwas nicht in Ordnung.

Severus wusste, wie er sich die nötigen Informationen herbei schaffen konnte. Immerhin war er ein begnadeter Legilimens und er dachte nicht, dass ein junger Hufflepuff auch nur die geringste Ahnung von Okklumentik haben könnte. Aber rechtfertigte ein Verdacht und ein komisches Gefühl das Verbrechen? Er war kein Todesser mehr, er konnte nicht mehr alles auf seine Rolle als Spion schieben, er war nun vollends alleine für sein Handeln verantwortlich. Sollte er sich irren, würde die Sache seine Karriere als Lehrer beenden. Vielleicht sogar seine Beziehung.

Und immerhin war es nicht mehr an ihm alleine, solche Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Er war nun in einem Team.

Zugegeben, die hälfte dieses Teams war ihm herzlichst egal. Aber Hermine zählte, und immerhin hatte sie den Verdacht als erste geäußert. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde sie seine Idee sogar gutheißen? Vielleicht fand sie gar nichts daran, immerhin würde er ja nichts zerstören oder verändern. Wenn Puglesby wirklich so ahnungslos war wie er vermutete, würde er sich nicht einmal dagegen wehren- somit wäre es auch schmerzlos.

Und nicht zu vergessen, das Hauptargument für Severus, das Rätsel um Puglesby wäre gelöst, er müsste Potter und Weasley nie wieder sehen und er konnte mit Hermine ungestört bis ans Ende seiner Tage leben. Er fasste den Entschluss das Thema beim nächsten Treffen anzusprechen. Sicherlich hatten die zwei Idioten nichts dagegen, Potter wollte den Fall klären und Weasley hatte nur einen Kopf damit es nicht in seinen Hals regnete .

„Bist du wahnsinnig?"

„Er ist noch ein Kind!"

„Sie Psycho!"

Oder vielleicht auch nicht.

Severus starrte ausdruckslos in die wütenden Gesichter des Gryffendor Trios.

Scheinbar war sein Plan doch nicht so makellos.

Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass die drei ethische Bedenken hatten.

„Ich kann mich noch ziemlich gut an deine Lehreinheiten erinnern. Das hat wirklich niemand verdient."

„Ich kenne auch niemanden der unbegabter in dem Fachgebiet ist als Sie Potter."

Harry schnappte nach Luft und verschränkte entrüstet seine Arme.

„Deine Todesser Methoden haben keinen Platz hier, Snape."

Severus verspürte den Hass in sich hochsteigen. Wie konnte er es wagen. Dieser verdammte Idiot. Bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte, spürte er Hermines Hand auf seinem Arm.

„Bevor wir hier Sachen sagen die wir nicht so meinen-"

„Oh und ob ich sie so meinen würde."

Severus Unterbrechung wurde mit einem finsteren Blick Hermines beendet.

„Würde ich sagen, wir verwerfen diese Idee nicht vollständig sondern behalten sie ihm Hinterkopf. Wenn wir mehr Beweise haben, wäre es durchaus eine Option."

Diplomatisch wie sie war, suchte sie bei ihren Freunden nach Zustimmung. Harry ergab sich und nickte schließlich langsam. Ron jedoch behielt seine rote Farbe im Gesicht und funkelte Severus wütend an.

Das restliche Treffen verlief anders wie der Anfang relativ ruhig. Natürlich waren Harry und Ron ihrem Verdacht gegenüber skeptisch. Vor allem Ron, der alles was Severus von sich gab schon mal im Vorhinein ablehnte. Aber Hermine hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

Im Gegenteil, sie hatte eigentlich mit viel mehr Gegenwehr gerechnet. Natürlich würde sie die Beziehung zwischen Ron und Severus nicht gerade als gut.. oder existent beschreiben.

Aber zumindest wurden die gegenseitigen Hasstiraden weniger.

Und das war ja schon mal ein Anfang.

Severus rauchte.

Dieser Idiot.

Er hasste ihn.

Warum war er überhaupt dabei.

Er brachte nichts ein, redete jede Idee mit seinen unintellektuellen Argumenten schlecht und versuchte jedes mal Hermine in eine Konversation zu verwickeln.

Jedes mal fragte er sie, ob sie nicht wieder einmal vorbei kommen wollte.

 _Ginny_ würde sie _so_ vermissen.

Ginny war Potters Frau verdammt, und der sagte nichts dergleichen.

Ausserdem wusste er, dass die beiden Freundinnen sich hie und da Briefe schrieben.

Also wenn Hermine sie sehen wollen würde, wäre ein derartiges Treffen schon längst passiert, auch ohne sein Zutun. Rons unnötige Ignoranz brachte ihn zur Weißglut. Eigentlich reichte seine unnötige Existenz schon aus.

Und zu allem Überfluss war Hermine auch noch so verdammt verständnisvoll. Scheinbar war sie nicht nur zu gut für ihn, sie war zu gut für die Welt. Und auf jedenfall zu gut für den Weasley.

Als sie sich ihren Weg durch die Gänge des alten Schloßes bahnten, herrschte eine einvernehmliche Stille. Beide waren müde, Severus war noch damit beschäftigt sich diverse Flüche für den rothaarigen Störenfried auszudenken und Hermine war nur froh, dass das Treffen nicht in einem Duell ausgeartet war.

Gerade als sie zu Hermines Quartieren kamen, erspähten sie eine dunkle Gestalt. Sofort hielten sie ein und zückten ihren Zauberstab.

Als Severus sich schützend vor Hermine stellen wollte, schob diese ihn unsanft zur Seite: „Nicht nötig, danke." murmelte sie bissig.

Wäre Severus nicht in Alarmbereitschaft, würde er die Augen verdrehen.

Sie näherten sich der Gestalt und Hermine wollte gerade einen Fluch loslassen, als sich diese umdrehte.

„Neville?!" Severus ließ sofort seinen Zauberstab sinken und verdrehte die Augen.

Longbottom hatte es geschafft ihn zu erschrecken. Es gab keinen Gott.

„Hermine, Sna- Severus!"

„Was machst du hier?"

„Ich bin wegen der Sache die du in meinem Büro gesagt hast hier."

Severus hörte den geheimtuerischen Ton sofort heraus und schnaufte verächtlich.

„Ich weiß Bescheid, Longbottom."

Nevilles Ohren liefen leicht rot an und er nickte geschwind. Er ließ es nicht zu, dass Severus sein Unbehagen sehen konnte. Er musste stark und selbstbewusst wirken.

Hermine öffnete ihre Tür und schob die beiden Männer hinein. Das letzte was sie nun brauchten war ein ungebetener Zuhörer.


	23. Chapter 23

„Also?"

Severus bedachte Neville mit einem ungeduldigen Blick. Er wusste nicht, was ihm weniger behagte- dass Neville dachte er wäre nicht eingeweiht, oder dass Neville möglicherweise etwas wusste, was er nicht wusste.

„Nun ich habe mir Puglesby ein wenig genauer angeschaut und auch mit Sprout gesprochen. Ihr wäre nichts sonderlich aufgefallen außer, dass er sich sehr schwer tut mit seinen Mitschülern in Kontakt zu treten."

Severus konnte sofort hören, wie viel Kraft es Neville kostete seine Nervosität und Furcht aus seiner Stimme zu bannen. Sicher, diese Furcht hatte er sch mühsamst erarbeitet und selbst als Kollege war Severus nicht viel besser.

„Danke, für diese _außergewöhnliche_ Beobachtung. Gute Nacht."

Selbst nach all den Jahren, vermochte es Severus immer noch seiner Stimme bei Bedarf einen höhnischen Sarkasmus beizusetzen, der einen mit jedem Wort zerschnitt und sich lustig machte.

Severus spürte einen sanften Stoß in seiner Seite. Sein Gewissen machte sich bemerkbar.

„Sprich weiter Neville." ermunterte ihn Hermine und strafte Severus mit einem finsteren Blick. Dieser verdrehte gelangweilt die Augen, traute sich jedoch nicht etwas zu erwidern. Wenn jemand wüsste, wie sehr er unter dem Pantoffel stand, wäre sein Ruf dahin.

„Ich bin ihm vor ein paar Tagen nach Hogsmead gefolgt. Er verschwand einfach spurlos hinter einer Hausmauer. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Also habe ich gewartet."

Severus zog überrascht seine Augenbrauen hoch. Er hatte Neville scheinbar unterschätzt.

„Er ist nach über zwei Stunden wieder aufgetaucht. Er war nicht alleine. Ich konnte die zweite Person nicht sehen, aber bevor sie sich trennten, diskutierten sie noch."

Nevilles Erleichterung und Stolz war in seiner Stimme hörbar und er richtete sich sofort auf.

„Über was?"

„Ich konnte es nicht verstehen...aber er sagte deutlich Severus Snape."

Neville und Hermine sahen ihn fragend an. Severus blickte zwischen den zweien hin und her und wurde ungeduldig.

„Was? Nur weil sie meinen Namen gesagt haben? Das könnte alles heißen."

„Severus, du hast selbst gesagt, dass er sich dir gegenüber seltsam benimmt."

„Vielleicht ist er in mich verliebt."

„Wohl kaum."

Neville konnte sich nicht aufhalten und erntete dafür sofort einen Todesblick von Severus.

„Severus, bitte. Ich glaube er will dir etwas an tun."

Severus schnaubte.

„Er mir? Und wie sollte er das tun? Er ist noch ein Kind."

„Malfoy war auch nur ein Junge und er hatte es auch geschafft."

Es war still. Hermine hielt ihren Atem an. Neville starrte Hermine an. Hermine starrte Severus an. Severus starrte Neville an. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, warum der Junge nach Gryffendor gesteckt wurde. Er hatte Mut.

„Alleine hätte er es nicht geschafft. Er hatte Hilfe." _'von mir.._ ' fügte Severus kleinlaut in Gedanken hinzu.

Elegant versuchte er seine eigene Erwähnung zu vermeiden. Scheinbar war diese ganze Sache ein einziger Spießrutenlauf durch seine Fehler in der Vergangenheit.

„Das nicht, aber es reicht mir."

„Dann verhören wir ihn. Lass mich 5 Minuten allein mit ihm."

Neville schluckte.

„Verhören?"

Severus verengte die Augen. Man könnte meinen, Severus hatte gerade vorgeschlagen dem Jungen die Nägel zu ziehen.

„Nicht das was _Sie_ glauben, Longbottom. Legiliementik, keine Folter."

Bevor Hermine noch etwas einwerfen konnte, sprach Neville schnell mit besorgter Stimme.

„Warum fragen wir nicht einfach Slughorn ob er noch Veritaserum hat?"

Severus und Hermine starrten ihn ungläubig an.

„Warum ist mir das nicht eingefallen?" Hermine war es beinahe peinlich und ärgerte sich über sich selbst.

Severus musste zugeben, Longbottom war nicht nur eine eindeutig bessere Gesellschaft als Potter und Weasley, er hatte auch bessere Ideen als die beiden zusammen.

„Ich rede mit ihm. Zumindest weiß ich wo er es aufbewahren würde."

Hermine und Neville nickten. Severus war zufrieden und froh, einmal weniger den rothaarigen Idioten um sich zu haben.

„Wir suchen Puglesby. Ich gebe noch vorher Harry und Ron bescheid!"

Severus verdrehte abermals die Augen. Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet.


	24. Chapter 24

Die Kellergewölbe waren wie er erwartet hatte, still und menschenleer. Die feuchte Luft umgab ihn zärtlich und er atmete den typischen Duft ein.

Immerhin verbrachte er Jahre in den Untergrundgemäuern und er konnte nicht anders, als sich wohl zu fühlen.

Auch wenn er seine neue Position niemals eintauschen würde, lag hier unten eine seltsame Vertrautheit in der Luft, die ihn einwickelte wie in eine Decke. Vermutlich war der Grund der, dass er sich in seiner Schulzeit immer hier versteckte. Potter und seine Trolle verfolgten ihn fast nie in die Gewölbe, zu gut kannte Severus sie und sie wussten, dass es sinnlos wäre hier nach ihm zu suchen. Er würde in einer Nische verschwinden und nicht mehr auftauchen bis sie weg waren.

Die Zeit dir Severus hier verbrachte war eigentlich absurd. Kein normaler Mensch verbrachte soviel Zeit im Untergrund. Wortwörtlich.

Kurz überlegte er, ob er Slughorn aufwecken und nach dem Trank fragen sollte, doch schließlich entschied er sich entgegen.

Er würde nur Zeit verlieren indem er dem alten Professor alles erklären musste. Dieser würde ihn mit unzähligen Fragen löchern und Severus hatte weder die Zeit noch den Nerv den senilen Lehrer abzuspeisen. Ausserdem sagte ihm sein Instinkt, dass es besser wäre noch nicht so viele Mitwisser zu haben.

Außerdem wusste er auch so wo sich der Trank befindet, also brauchte er ihn nicht. Er war schließlich nicht umsonst jahrelang der Tränkemeister gewesen.

Und er war sich sicher, Slughorn würde ihm seine Selbstbedienung verzeihen..sofern es ihm überhaupt auffallen würde. Erneut schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Warum Minerva so darauf bestanden hatte, den alten Kauz aus seiner Versenkung zu holen, würde er nie verstehen. Sicher er war ein passabler Brauer, aber der Rest? Nicht einmal vergaß er seine Kontrollrunden oder gar Schüler in den Klassenräumen. Severus hatte nicht nur einmal die Schule vor einer verheerenden Explosion bewahrt, weil ihm der stechende Geruch von angebrannten Aniswurzelkraut mit Feuerfesselblättern sofort aufgefallen ist. Hätte er nicht eher eingeschritten, würde es jetzt nun keinen Kerker geben indem er herumsuchen konnte. Immer noch ärgerte er sich darüber, dass seine Tat nicht gewürdigt wurde. Scheinbar war es normal, dass er für alles mögliche zuständig war.

Schnell stand er vorm Vorratsraum und murmelte einige Entsperrzauber. Wie erwartet, hatte Slughorn sie zwar gegen Schüler geschützt doch die Zauber waren derart erbärmlich, dass Hermine sie in ihrem dritten Jahr problemlos umgehen hätte können. Dass sie in ihrem zweiten Jahr bereits seine Zauber umgangen hat und ihm alles mögliche daraus entwendet hat, vergrub er schnell in die hintere Ecke seiner Gedanken. Kurz driftete er ab und erinnerte sich daran, wie beeindruckt er von ihr war. Und das hatte vor ihr und auch nach ihr kein einziger Schüler geschafft.

Als er etwas hinter sich spürte,schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken.

„Expelliarmus!"

Gerade rechtzeitig konnte er den Fluch blocken und er blickte in die erschrockenen Augen von niemand geringeres als Puglesby persönlich.

Dieser war scheinbar derart überrascht von seiner Reaktion, dass er wie erstarrt mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor ihm stand. Wie konnte der Junge nur glauben, dass er ihn mit einem einfachen Entwaffnungszauber überrumpeln konnte? Ihn von allen Leuten. Irgendwas war hier faul.

Severus nutzte seine Chance und sprach den Fluch aus, der das Rätsel endlich lösen sollte.

Doch scheinbar hatte Puglesby damit gerechnet und verschloss seinen Geist.

Severus Angriff war zwar nicht ganz unerfolgreich, doch er war derart von der Mauer die Puglesby hochzog überrascht, dass er mit einer Wucht hinaus befördert wurde.

Überrascht taumelte er ein paar Schritte rückwärts und war leicht benommen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Woher besaß der Junge diese Kraft.

Sofort erkannte Puglesby diese einmalige Möglichkeit die sich ihm bat und sprach den Fluch der sein Schicksal besiegeln sollte.

„Avad-"

„STUPOR!" Severus hörte Hermines feste Stimme, sah einen roten Lichtblitz und beobachtete Puglesbys Körper, welcher mit voller Wucht gegen die Steinwand geschleudert wurde.

Hermine rannte zu Severus und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Er konnte ihren rasenden Herzschlag spüren und wunderte sich, wie sie den Fluch so ruhig und gefasst ausprechen konnte. Neville war ihr dicht auf den Fersen und ging zu dem reglosen Körper der hinter ihnen lag.

Severus atmete schwer und starrte Hermine an.

Sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet.

Er, der jahrelang ein Spion in Voldemorts vordersten Reihen war, der Duelle gegen die mächtigsten Zauberer in England geführt hatte, der dem Tod mehr als einmal ins Auge geblickt hatte, wurde von der Hauslehrerin Gryffendors gerettet. Der besten Freundin Harry Potters.

Er küsste sie hart auf die Lippen und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Locken. Hermine drückte ihn so fest sie konnte an sich. Er hoffte trotzdem, dass ihr dies als stummes Dankeschön genügte. Was redete er sich eigentlich ein, als ob sie ihn das jemals vergessen lassen würde. Wäre er nicht so schockiert gewesen, hätte er entnervt geseufzt. Diese Sache würde sie ihm ewig vorhalten, daran hatte keinen Zweifel. Er wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde wenn sie das Potter und - Gott bewahre - dem Wiesel berichten würde.

„Ehm. Leute?"

Severus ließ widerwillig von Hermine ab und drehte sich zu Neville um.

„Was?"

Er konnte den genervten Unterton nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

Neville kniete über den Körper von dem Jungen und schaute mit entsetztem Blick auf.

„Er ist tot."

Hermine stieß Severus weg und rannte zu dem nun leblosen Körper. Verzweifelt suchte sie einen Puls.

„Nein das kann nicht ein. Es war nur ein Schockzauber. Das kann nicht sein."

Neville versuchte sie zu beruhigen, wurde aber sofort unsanft von ihr weggestoßen. Severus betrachtete den Körper. Der Junge hatte eine klaffende Wunde am Kopf und dieser stand auch in einem unnatürlichen Winkel von seinem Körper ab. Scheinbar ist er so ungünstig gegen die harte Steinmauer geprallt, dass er es nicht überlebt hatte.

Vorsichtig fasste er Puglesby an. Kein Puls. Er war tot.

Er strich Hermine vorsichtig über den Rücken.

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie ihn so traurig an, dass es Severus das Herz brach.

„Ich wollte das nicht. Es war nicht meine Absicht."

„Ich weiß." Er zog sie in eine Umarmung und drückte sie an sich. Schluchzend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seine Robe.

„Ich gebe mal Ron und Harry Bescheid."

Neville fühlte sich als Eindringling und spürte, dass er das Paar jetzt lieber allein lassen hatte er nicht geahnt, was seine Worte in Severus auslösten.

Als er den Namen des Weasleys aussprach durchzog Severus ein Schock.

Ron Weasley.

Bevor Puglesby ihn aus seinen Gedanken warf, konnte er ein fahles Bild erspähen. Zuerst konnte er es nicht zuordnen doch jetzt war es Glasklar.

Er hatte Weasley in seinen Gedanken gesehen, ohne Zweifel.


	25. Chapter 25

Weasley.

Severus Magen füllte sich mit Wut. Dieser Idiot.

Severus wusste was er gesehen hatte und es sollte ihn vermutlich mehr überraschen als es das tat. Vielleicht war es seine Eifersucht oder die Vergangenheit, aber Weasley war ihm von anfang an nicht geheuer. Er war schwach, er war zu emotional und impulsiv. Er handelte ohne Rücksicht auf andere und trachtete nur nach seinem eigenen Vorteil.

Von Hermine wusste er, dass der Rotschopf das Trio während ihrer Jagd nach den Horcruxen verlassen hatte. Sicher, dieses verfluchte Medaillon trug seinen Beitrag bei doch weder Potter noch Hermine ließen die Gruppe und das ganze Unterfangen im Stich. Sie machten weiter, selbst als sie alleine waren. Selbst als es keine Hoffnung mehr gab, machten sie einfach weiter und war es um sich gegenseitig bei zu stehen. Weasley ließ seine eigene Eifersucht die Überhand gewinnen und riskierte damit nicht nur das Leben seiner Freunde sondern der gesamten Population Englands. Nun ja das war vielleicht übertrieben aber es war ein Verrat an der ganzen Sache.

Wenn er sie einmal verraten hatte, wer sagte dass er das nicht wieder konnte. Die Umstände waren dieselbe- wenn nicht schlimmer. Für Severus war die Sache klar doch wie sollte er das Hermine mitteilen. Wie konnte er sie überzeugen was er gesehen hatte und ihr erklären, dass das nicht nur auf seine eigenen Gefühle beruhte. Hermines Instinkt würde bereits von vorhinein gegen ihn sein. Einer ihrer besten Freunde, jemanden den sie mit ihrem Leben vertraut hatte, hatte sie verraten. Er hatte etwas mit dem Erbe zu tun, selbst wenn er nur der Laufbursche war- und Severus bezweifelte, dass Weasley mit seiner Einfältigkeit mehr erreicht hatte, Verrat war Verrat.

Sofort verknotete sich seine Magengegend. Was wenn sie ihm nicht glaubte? Was wenn sie ihn dafür verließ und hinter ihrem Freund stand. Sofort forschte Severus seine Gedanken aus und ließ das Gesehene Revue passieren.

Nein.

Es war Ronald Weasley. Daran hatte er keinen Zweifel. Vielleicht hatte Puglesby absichtlich das Bild des Mannes ihm entgegen geworfen, doch Severus verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder. Die Abwehr des Jungen war derart stümperhaft, dass er sicherlich nicht gewollt Bilder und Geschichten heraufbeschwören konnte, ohne den Trick sofort mit anderen Gedanken zu entlarven. Kurz spürte er die Scham in sich hochsteigen, so stümperhaft die Aktion auch war, so überrascht war Severus. Sein eigener Hochmut hatte ihn beinahe sein Leben gekostet.

Er wusste, er konnte einen solchen Vorwurf nicht ohne Beweise machen.

Es würde nicht nur sein Leben gefährden, sondern konnte auch die Beziehung zu Hermine ruinieren. Und das war etwas, was er nicht leichtfertig riskieren würde. Er brauchte Beweise, und er brauchte sie schnell.

Wenn Puglesby zumindest soviel Können in Okklumentik hatte, um ihn auszuschließen, dann würde Weasley, hätte er etwas damit zu tun, ebenfalls hart zu knacken sein.

Aber wie konnte er sonst an die so dringend benötigten Beweise kommen?

Und in wie weit war Weasley in der Sache verwickelt?

Vielleicht war das alles ein ungewöhnlicher Zufall.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste was er gesehen hatte. Er wünschte sich, dass seine Eifersucht ihn in diese Richtung lenken würde. Dass er sich das alles nur einbilden würde.

Er wünschte sich, dass er Hermine nicht damit konfrontieren musste, dass er es ihr ersparen konnte.

Doch das konnte er nicht.

Und ihm lief die Zeit davon.

Desto länger erwartete, desto mehr konnte sich das Erbe von dem Ausfall Puglesby erholen und einen weiteren Angriff starten.

Und was wenn diesmal nicht nur er das Ziel ist?

Was wenn Hermine bei ihm ist?

Natürlich sind seine Gedanken angesichts seiner Rettung durch sie etwas übertrieben, doch nichts desto trotz würde er ihr Leben nicht leichtfertig riskieren.

Die ganze Sache zeigte ihm, dass er Weasley viel zu wenig kannte um ihn einschätzen zu können. Diesen Fehler durfte er nicht noch einmal machen.

„An was denkst du?"

Severus hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er beobachtet wurde und zuckte unweigerlich zusammen.

Hermine musterte ihn und zog ihre Stirn in Falten. Es war nicht üblich, dass sie ihn erschrecken konnte. Selbst wenn er in einem Buch versunken war, behielt er seine Umgebung stets im Auge.

Als er sie ansah, zog sich sein Herz zusammen. Eine besorgte Hermine war zwar kein seltener Anblick, vor allem nicht in diesen Zeiten, doch dass ihre Sorge ihm galt war noch immer ein ungewohntes Gefühl für ihn. Dass sich überhaupt jemand um ihn sorgt war an sich schon etwas abnormales.

Severus atmete laut aus und nahm ihre Hand.

Er wog seine Optionen ab und befand unvernünftigerweise, dass sie zumindest diesen einen Abend noch Zeit hatten. Morgen würde er Weasley konfrontieren und er konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser unter dem Druck einknickte. Aber bis dahin, würde er die letzten ungestörten Stunden noch genießen. Dieses für Severus untypische Handeln zeigte ganz deutlich, wie sehr Hermine ihn geändert hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er das nicht bereuen würde.

Doch als sich Hermine fest an ihn drückte und ihn das gewohnte Glücksgefühl erfasste, konnte er nicht an seiner Entscheidung zweifeln. Als Hermine dann noch ihre Hüfte gegen seine drückte, waren ihm die Folgen seiner Entscheidung vollends egal.

Wie konnte man so süchtig nach einem Menschen sein, wie konnte der Duft und die Berührung einer Person ausreichen, um derartige Gefühle auslösen zu können. Severus war nie ein Spezialist gewesen, wenn es um diese Dinge ging. Seine Erfahrung war auch dementpsrechend beschränkt. Über ein Jahrzehnt benutzte er seine Liebe zu Lily um sich gegen alle möglichen amourösen Gefühle zu schützen. Er nutzte ihn wie einen Panzer, eine Mauer die er stets hochzog sobald jemand zu Nahe kam. Seine Disziplin und sein Pflichtgefühl- und auch sein schlechtes Gewissen, hatten dafür gesorgt, dass Severus alleine blieb und erst gar nicht den Kontakt zu anderen suchte. Und so lebte er Tag ein und Tag aus, ungestört in seiner Einsamkeit, bis sie kam. Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber ihre Wortgefechte, ihr schneller Verstand und scharfe Zunge waren für ihn derart belebend, dass er jeden Tag danach trachtete, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Sein Verhalten wurde ihm selbst zum Rätsel, Lily war er nachgelaufen und hatte sie von der Ferne geliebt. Er hatte gehofft und stets nachgegeben, nie hätte er diese Dinge zu ihr gesagt, die er Hermine an den Kopf warf. Seine Angst , dass sie ihn verlassen könnte war stets zu groß. Und im Endeffekt auch berechtigt.

Severus wusste, dass Hermines Annäherungsversuche diesmal nicht von Liebe oder Begehren herrühren. Hermine war am Ende und sie brauchte etwas, um sich lebendig zu fühlen. Um den Schmerz und das Trauma zu vergessen. Severus war natürlich kein Unmensch und gewährte ihr diese Flucht.

Am nächsten Morgen wartete Severus ungeduldig vor der schweren Eingangstüre des Hauses am Grimmauldplatz.

Hermine beobachtete ihn belustigt von der Seite.

Severus hatte es nie, absolut niemals eilig zu den Treffen.

Niemals.

Im Gegenteil, sie kamen regelmäßig zu spät weil er absichtlich trödelte. Was für den Mann absolut unüblich war. Severus trödelte nicht.

Der Tod von Puglesby nagte noch etwas an ihr. Als sie Severus am Vorabend überfallen hatte, sie fand kein besseres Wort, hatte sie kurz Ruhe vor ihren Gedanken, doch die Ruhe währte nicht lange.

Aber eigentlich war es seltsam, wie sich Menschen ändern konnten.

Die Flucht, der Krieg und das Leid was sie erleben musste, hatten sie abgehärtet.

Natürlich bereute sie seinen Tod und natürlich tat es ihr leid und sie würde diesen Moment niemals vergessen.

Doch alles in allem war sie genug gefasst um die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass es ein Unfall war. Sie wollte es nicht, und es war auch kein Versehen. Es war schlicht und einfach Pech. Es gab Dinge, die ließen sich nicht ändern.

Und nur weil sie Schuldgefühle hatte, hieß das nicht, dass sie schuldig war.

Es hatte keinen Sinn sich für eine Sache verantwortlich zu fühlen, die nicht in ihrer Hand lag.

Sicher sie hatte ihn angegriffen, aber er hatte Severus angegriffen. Und nicht mit einem Schockzauber. So hart es auch klang, der einzige der Schuld an seinem Tod war, war Puglesby selbst.

Er hatte sich in diese Sache verwickeln lassen, er hatte den Auftrag angenomen, er hatte Severus aufgelauert und er hatte ihn angegriffen.

Dies war nun die Konsequenz.

Das Schicksal meinte es scheinbar nicht gut mit dem Jungen.

Hermine graute vor dem Gespräch mit seinen Eltern. Zum Glück übernahm Professor Sprout diese schwierige Aufgabe und kontaktierte die Eltern um sie über den Unfall zu informieren.

Über den genauen Hergang mussten sie noch nicht Bescheid wissen.

Es waren sich alle einig, dass Eltern die ihr Kind verloren haben vorerst mit dem Verlust beschäftigt sein sollten. Ausserdem war davon auszugehen, dass egal in was der Junge verwickelt war, seine Eltern nichts davon wussten.

Die Tür öffnete und Harry bat sie schnell hinein.

Seine Augen wirkten ernst und seine Haut wirkte fahl. Man konnte ihm sofort ansehen, dass diese ganze Sache ihn langsam auslaugte.

Severus konnte auch verstehen warum.

Es war seine Aufgabe für die Sicherheit zu sorgen, seine einzige Aufgabe.

Und genau das misslang ihm.

Er hatte kaum Hinweise, er tappte im dunklen und die Ereignisse überschlugen sich.

Der Druck stieg zusehends und alle wollten von ihm Antworten, die er aber nicht hatte.

Der Junge der Voldemort besiegte musste auch so einer Organisation gewachsen sein.

Und genau das war er nicht.


	26. Chapter 26

Als Severus in die Augen von Weasley sah, wusste er es sofort.

Es stimmte.

Puglesbys Erinnerungen, seine Vermutung, es war alles wahr.

Er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Seine Eifersucht hatte ihn nicht in die Irre geführt.

Als er dem rothaarigen Mann in die Augen sah, wusste dieser sofort, dass es vorbei war.

Ron Weasley wusste, er war aufgeflogen. Doch er würde eher sterben als kampflos aufzugeben. Severus wusste das, nach dem Desaster mit Puglesby schwor er sich, nie wieder einen Gegener zu unterschätzen. Egal was Weasley ihm entgegenwarf, er war bereit.

Sofort griff Ron in seine Hosentasche nach seinem Zauberstab doch Severus war schneller. Dieser drückte seinen Zauberstab, welchen er praktischerweise in einem Ärmel verstaut hatte, dem Weasley zischend an den Hals. Ron schnaufte schmerzerfüllt auf und Severus beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie die empfindliche Haut von Weasleys Hals dem übermäßigen Druck allmählich nachgab und sich rot verfärbte.

Wenn Weasley das überleben sollte, so hatte er für die nächste Zeit ein hübsches Andenken an Severus.

Rons erzürnter Blick traf auf eine stoische Maske, die Severus über die Jahre perfektioniert hatte. Innerlich brodelte er doch das würde er dem Mann nicht zeigen, Weasley hatte es nicht verdient zu wissen wie sehr die Sache Severus aufregte.

„Eine falsche Bewegung. Gib mir einen Grund."

Er machte seinen vielen Spitznamen alle Ehre und zischte die Worte mit einer derartigen Drohung, sodass er zufrieden beobachtete wie der Mann vor ihm leicht zuckte.

„Severus! Was tust du?" Hermine und Harry zogen ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe, blickten jedoch ratlos zwischen den zwei Männern hin und her und wussten nicht recht, wen sie ins Visier nehmen sollten.

Hermine dachte sofort, dass Ron vielleicht unbemerkt etwas zu Severus gesagt hatte, eine Beleidigung oder etwas ähnlich Dummes. Sie wusste um die fehlende Sympathie der beiden doch wollte nicht daran denken, dass Severus so die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Sie kannte diesen Mann lange genug um zu wissen, dass Severus NIE die Kontrolle verlor, zumindest nicht absichtlich.

„Ich habe ihn gesehen."

Sofort fiel ihm Ron ins Wort.

„Er lügt!"

"Severus?"

„In Puglesbys Gedanken!"

Severus Stimme flatterte ein wenig, auf einmal war er sich nicht mehr so sicher wie er Hermine davon überzeugen sollte, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

„Hermine glaub ihm kein Wort, er ist verrückt!"

Ron nutzte diese Schwäche sofort aus und versuchte mit flehender Stimme sie für sich zu gewinnen.

„Ich habe ihn gesehen!"

Severs versetzte seiner Stimme anders wie zuvor den nötigen Nachdruck und stellte zufrieden fest, dass er sogar überzeugt klang.

„Severus, was hast du gesehen."

Nun meldete sich Harry zu Wort. Fassungslos beobachtete er die beiden Männer und fühlte eine Welle der Hilflosigkeit über sich hineinbrechen.

„Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit bis er mich ausschloss, aber ich habe sein Gesicht gesehen, ganz deutlich."

Niemand brauchte zu fragen, was er mit Ausschließen meinte. Sie wussten alle, dass Severus vor Puglesbys Angriff versucht hatte in dessen Geist zu sehen.

„Du bist wahnsinnig. Ich kenne den Typen nicht einmal!"

Rons Gesicht nahm ein tiefes Rot an und er spuckte beim Sprechen. Angewidert verzog Severus das Gesicht, angewidert von dem Mann selbst und von seinem Nerv. Dass er den Nerv besaß seine Freunde auf derartig abscheuliche Weise zu hintergehen. Er erinnerte sich an Pettigrew. Dieses schwache Geschöpf, trachtend nach Macht aber viel zu beeindruckt und ängstlich um sie wirklich zu erreichen. Er hatte seine besten Freunde verraten für was. Im Endeffekt hatte es zuerst seinen Arm und schließlich sein Leben gekostet. Viel früher jedoch hat es ihm seine Seele geraubt. Was war mit Weasley passiert, was konnte ihm zugestoßen sein, dass er einen ähnlichen Pfad wählte.

„LÜG mich nicht an!"

Severus bohrte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes weiter in den Hals seines Gegenübers.

Hermine legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und er entspannte sich leicht. Sie hatte diese Wirkung auf ihn, egal wie wütend oder aufgeregt er war, sie konnte ihn zumindest ein bisschen runterholen. Doch diesmal würde es nichts nutzen. Er tat es nicht für sich selbst, nun ja zumindest nicht nur.

„Severus, weißt du was du da sagst? Bist du wirklich sicher?"

Ron stöhnte auf und sah sie hilfesuchend an. Wie konnte sie nur für eine Sekunde glauben, was Severus sagte. Allmählich dämmerte es ihm, dass er weniger Einfluss auf Hermine hatte als er angenommen hatte.

„Hermine bitte glaub mir, ich weiß nicht was er da redet! Harry!"

Flehend blickte er seinen Freund an und versuchte ihn mit einem festen Blick von seiner Unschuld zu überzeugen. Vielleicht hatte er bei Hermine verloren, doch sein bester Freund würde ihn nicht im Stich lassen.

Severus Herz klopfte. Vielleicht würde Hermine ihm glauben, doch nie im Leben würde Harry Potter das Wort von Severus Snape über das von Ron stellen. Niemals. Er hatte keine Beweise ausser sein Gefühl und einen flüchtigen Blick in die Gedanken eines verwirrten Jungen. Dass Hermine ihm überhaupt zuhörte überraschte ihn.

„Ich bin mir sicher. Das war kein Zufall."

Sagte er mit fester Stimme und versuchte sich selbst von der Sache zu überzeugen. Er konnte jetzt nicht aufgeben.

Hermine blickte von ihm zu Ron und dann auf den Stab, der sich immer noch Rons Fleisch bohrte.

Harry sagte noch immer nichts, zu überwältigt war er von der Sache. Zu schockiert über die Möglichkeit von Rons Verrat.

„Ron, gib mir deinen Zauberstab."

Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah Ron sie an. Auch Severus und Harry richteten ihren Blick überrascht auf Hermine.

„WAS?"

„Ron, bitte."

Ihre Stimme war fest, aber doch bittend.

„Das kann nicht dein ernst sein."

Ron sah abwechselnd von ihr zu Harry und versuchte noch einmal an seine Freundschaft zu appellieren.

„Tu einfach was sie sagt Ron."

Harry, der bis jetzt unbeteiligt das Gehörte verarbeitet hatte, sprach mit autoritärer Stimme. Egal was wirklich vorgefallen war, egal ob Ron wirklich mit der Sache etwas zu tun hatte- Hermine hatte stets den Mittelweg gefunden und bewahrt. Und er vertraute ihr. In dieser festgefahrenen Situation würden sie nichts ans Tageslicht bringen, sie mussten die Sache entschärfen. Scheinbar fühlte Severus eine derartige Gefahr von Ron ausgehen, sodass er ihn nicht bewaffnet lassen konnte. Harry liebte seinen Freund wie einen Bruder, doch er wusste auch um seinen Jähzorn. Egal was er von Severus hielt oder was er erlebt hatte, der Mann eine die größte Selbstkontrolle die er je gesehen hatte.

Ron sah zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her und gab auf. Er nickte leicht und übergab Hermine seinen Zauberstab, doch als sie ihn nehmen wollte, ließ er nicht los. Er würde nicht kampflos aufgeben.

„Nur wenn er seinen auch hergibt."

Dabei sprach er das ER aus, als wäre es eine Abscheulichkeit. Eine Wanze die unter dem Küchenkasten verschwunden war.

Severus starrte stur nach vorne und wagte es nicht Hermines erwartungsvollen Blick zu erwidern.

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Doch was sollte er tun, er konnte nicht unbewaffnet dem Mann gegenüber treten. Soviel er wusste, konnte Ron einen zweiten Zauberstab am Körper tragen und ihn umbringen, oder schlimmer, Hermine verletzen. Doch wenn er nicht nachgab, würde das seine Glaubwürdigkeit massiv beeinträchtigen.

„Wir müssen das in Ruhe besprechen. Und das geht nicht wenn ihr zwei euch jederzeit umbringen könntet."

Ihre Stimme war ruhig und weich, als würde sie ein Kind beruhigen. Severus hasste den Effekt den sie auf ihn hatte, denn obwohl er kein Kind mehr war, wirkte die Stimme.

Schließlich nickte er und gab ihr widerwillig seinen Zauberstab. In dem Moment als Hermine ihn übernahm, fing Ron zu

schimpfen an. Nachdem die Bedrohung weg war, fühlte er sich wieder stark und nahm seine Chance wahr.

„Siehst du was er ist? Er wollte mich nur aus Eifersuch umbringen! Er erträgt unsere Nähe nicht, er will uns auseinander

bringen, das war von Anfang an sein Plan. Und jetzt nutzt er diese Tragödie aus um mich aus dem Weg zu räumen! Als

nächstes ist wohl Harry dran oder wie?"

Ron lief hochrot an und seine Augen blitzten angriffslustig.

Severus blieb fast der Atem weg, sofort warf er sich auf Ron und verpasste ihn einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Dieser

sackte zusammen und Harry zog Severus mit einigem Kraftaufwand rücklings weg.

Als Severus sich gegen Harrys Griff wehrte, schrie Hermine auf.

„Severus hör auf!"

Dies brachte ihn wieder zu Vernunft und er sah sie schockiert an. Er hatte die Beherrschung verloren. Ron hatte es geschafft. Er hatte tatsächlich die Kontrolle verloren.

Ron saß auf dem Boden und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut von der Nase. Severus dachte für eine Sekunde, dass er ein leichtes Grinsen auf Rons Lippen bemerkt hätte. Hermine beugte sich zu ihm runter und er nutzte seine Chance.

„Merkst du jetzt endlich was los ist? Er hasst mich, er will dich für sich alleine. Er ist kein guter Mensch Hermine. Denk daran was er uns angetan hat, wie er dich behandelt hat! Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser."

Hermine sah auf und Severus Herz brach in der Sekunde als sie ihn ansah.

Sie glaubte ihm.

Sie glaubte dieser verlogenen Kreatur.

Und warum auch nicht.

Sie kannte Ron seit dem sie 11 Jahre alt war.

Während Severus ihr ihr Leben schwer machte und sie in der Klasse regelmäßig bloßstellte, war er ihr Freund und trocknete ihre Tränen.

Er war für sie da, er stand ihr bei. Er hörte ihr zu und tröstete sie.

Was hatte er getan?

Er war ein grausamer finsterer Professor und die rechte Hand des dunklen Lords.

Selbst seine wenigen guten Taten, hatte er nicht für sie oder die Menschheit getan sondern aus reinem Schuldgefühl gegenüber Lily heraus.

Er konnte ihre gemeinsame Zeit nicht mit ihrer und Rons vergleichen.

Sie hatten Monate zusammen, die zwei über ein Jahrzehnt.

Und trotzdem hatte er es nicht erwartet, vor allem hatte er nicht den Schmerz erwartet den er verspürte. Seine Hoffnung, dass sie ihm glaubte hatte ihn solange genährt, dass er sich nun als sie verschwand taub und leer fühlte.

Gerade als er aufgeben wollte, sah er das hämische Grinsen, welches sich auf dem Gesicht des Weasleys ausbreitete. Dieser wusste, er hatte gewonnen.

Diese Boshaftigkeit gab Severus noch einen letzten Kraftschub. Er würde sich nicht geschlagen geben. Noch nicht zumindest.

„Wo warst du bei unserem letzten Treffen?"

Severus blickte dem Weasley herausfordernd ins Gesicht.

Rons Grinsen fiel.


	27. Chapter 27

„Was?"

Ron konnte die Panik und Fassungslosigkeit nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Severus triumphierte innerlich, er hatte einen Nerv getroffen- soviel war sicher.

Auf Hermines Gesicht breitete sich ein stoischer Blick aus. Jegliche Emotion und Weichheit war daraus verschwunden, mit Erschrecken musste Severus feststellen, dass sie scheinbar von ihm gelernt hatte. Sie ummantelte ihr Herz mit einem eisenern Schleier der nichts durchließ. Wie er es Zeit seines Lebens getan hatte, entfernte sie sich von ihren Gefühlen, aus Angst den Schmerz nicht zu ertragen. Sie wusste auf was Severus hinaus wollte und Rons Reaktion sprach für sich.

„Das letzte Treffen, ihr habt es abgesagt. Warum."

Ihre Stimme war fest und unerbittlich. Es stand außer frage, dass sie eine Antwort erwartete, doch zugleich wusste jeder, dass sie diese schon kannte. Der Schmerz der langsam durch die Mauer rann, ließ auf seine Intensität schließen und Hermine atmete tief durch. Erneut versuchte sie sich in der Logik und Rationalität einen Unterschlupf zu bauen um sich vor ihren Emotionen zu verstecken. Sie wollte den Schmerz nicht, sie wollte die Enttäuschung nicht. Sie wollte wie so oft in ihrem Leben das Rätsel lösen, hinter dem Geheimnis kommen und zu lernen.

Severus war beinahe auf die Ausrede gespannt, doch er ahnte, dass der Weasley damit schlichtweg nicht gerechnet hat und somit keine parat hatte. Zumindest keine von der Qualität die ihn vom Haken lassen würde zumal Hermine bereits die Wahrheit kannte.

„Was hat das damit zu tun? Ich hatte einen anderen Termin. Harry hatte ebenfalls keine Zeit. Na und?"

Obwohl er nicht stammelte und sich bemühte nicht verzweifelt zu klingen, konnte Severus die Angst hören. Ron musste seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen und zwar schnell.

„Neville hat uns gesagt, dass er Puglesby an dem Tag mit einem Mann gesehen hat. Mitten in der Nacht in Hogsmead."

Wenn Severus es nicht besser wüsste, würde er meinen sie würde ein Skript emotionslos vor lesen und nicht ihren besten Freund des Verrates bezichtigen.

Ihre gesamte Freundschaft, eine Lüge. All die Jahre in denen sie ihr Vertrauen, ihre Liebe in ihn stecke, seine Fehler schön redete- alles vergeudet. Obwohl sie die Liebesbeziehung mit ihm beendet hatte, hatte sie ihn geliebt. Oder zumindest die Vorstellung von ihm. Sie erinnerte sich an seine Versprechen die er ihr in der Dunkelheit der Nacht mitten im Wald in ihrem Camp gegeben hatte, die sie mit Hoffnung wärmten. Sofort schluckte sie den Kloß hinunter, nun war nicht die Zeit für gebrochene Herzen.

„Und?"

Auf einmal löste sich Harrys Griff und Severus taumelte einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Du hast gesagt du hast noch etwas zu erledigen."

Harrys Stimme klang toternst. Als ob er aus einem Stupor erwacht wäre, machte er einen Schritt in Richtung seines Freundes.

Severus beobachtete den Mann und stellte auf einmal eine unübersehbare Ähnlichkeit mit James Potter fest. Der Blick mit dem Harry Ron ansah, glich jenem mit dem James immer ihn und andere Slytherins bedachte. Es war schon eine ziemlich seltsame Fügung des Schicksals, dass ausgerechnet er am anderen Ende des Potterhasses stand.

„Du bist erst nach Mitternacht nach Hause gekommen."

Nun war es Harry der bedrohlich ein paar Schritte auf seinen Freund zu machte.

„Wo warst du Ron."

Anders wie die vorherigen Aussagen, erwartete er nun eine Antwort. Er wollte ein Antwort, die er selbst schon kannte aber sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an die Hoffnung, dass das alles nur ein Missverständnis wäre. Dass Severus falsch lag, sich geirrt hatte oder sogar selbst damit zu tun hatte. Er würde es Hermine niemals wünschen aber all diese Dinge wären leichter als der Verrat seines besten Freundes. Dieser sah verzweifelt zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her.

„Harry, siehst du nicht, das ist genau was er will. Er will uns auseinander bringen! Er will uns gegeneinander aufhetzen!"

„Wo warst du."

Harrys Hoffnung starb als er den Blick seines Freundes sah. Es gab keine Ausrede, keine Antwort oder einen Grund.

„Das kann jetzt nicht euer ernst sein."

„Ron antworte einfach auf die Frage."

Nun setze Hermine ebenfalls zu. Beinahe aufmunternd sprach sie die Worte aus, als ob sie von einer heimlichen Freundin wusste, die Ron verstecken wollte. Als ob sie ihn ermuntern würde, das Rätsel nun aufzulösen damit sie alle nach Hause konnten.

Ron war wie ein Tier was gerade gnadenlos in die Ecke getrieben wurde. Seine Körpersprache verriet ihn. Man sah ihm an, dass er am Ende war. Es war vorbei. Rons verzweifeltes Gesicht wich einer verzerrten Fratze der Wut.

„Er hat alles ruiniert! Es hätte so sein können wie früher, wir wären alle zusammen! Wie damals! Aber nein, er musste alles zerstören. Es ist seine Schuld! Es hätte nicht so ablaufen sollen."

Er spie die Worte mit derartigem Hass aus, dass Severus Probleme hatte sie zu verstehen.

„Wie meinst du das? Was hätte nicht so ablaufen sollen?"

Harry zog seine Brauen fragend zusammen, er wusste nicht worauf sein Freund hinauswollte, er hatte auch offensichtlich nicht mit dieser Antwort gerechnet.

„Erinnere dich, damals in der Schulzeit, wie wir zusammen gegen den Rest der Welt waren. Wir waren unschlagbar, immer für einander da. Haben gegen das Böse gekämpft."

„Doch jetzt gibt es kein Böses mehr. Deshalb hast du es erschaffen." schloss Severus seine Feststellung ab. Wie von Schuppen fiel es ihm von den Augen. Weasley war tatsächlich eifersüchtig aber nicht so wie Severus dachte. Die ganze Zeit über, dachte Severus dass der rothaarige Mann nur hinter Hermine her wäre doch das stimmte nicht. Er sehnte sich nach seiner Vergangenheit.

Ron sah ihn hasserfüllt an.

„Erschaffen? Es war ohnehin nur eine Frage der Zeit. Aber wir hätten es bekämpfen können. Wie früher."

„Ron weisst du was du da sagst?!" Hermine sah ihren Freund fast mitleidig an. Auch sie hatte ihn durchschaut. _Wie früher_. Nichts war wie früher, sie waren alle verändert, erwachsen geworden und schlichtweg abgestumpft. Die Dinge die Hermine gesehen und erlebt hatte, würde sie niemals vergessen. All das hatte sie wie auch alle anderen verändert.

„Hermine, ich liebe dich. Wir gehören zusammen. Du und ich, Harry und Ginny. Das ist unser Schicksal. Ich wollte doch nur, dass wir noch einmal eine Chance haben!"

Severus schnaufte. Also ging es doch um Hermine. Und hier stand er und hatte fast Mitleid mit dem Weasley gehabt.

„Wegen dir sind Menschen gestorben, ist dir das überhaupt klar?"

Harrys Stimme war nicht einmal wütend, sie war ruhig und gefasst. Er fragte ihn weil er nicht fassen konnte, dass Ron das ausser Acht gelassen hatte.

„Das war nie meine Absicht, ich habe nie jemanden verletzt!"

Ron hob beschwichtigend die Hände, er war kein Mörder und was andere getan hatten, war nicht seine Schuld.

„Aber du hast dafür gesorgt. Du hast Puglesby auf Severus angesetzt!"

„Er passt nicht hier her. Er passt nicht zu dir. Erkennst du das nicht? Er kann dich nicht glücklich machen! Hermine, ich habe alles nur für uns getan."

Als wäre das ganze offensichtlich erklärte Ron seine Gedanken. Als wäre seine Schlussfolgerun das logischste auch der Welt.

„Es gibt kein uns, Ron."

Hermines Ton war eiskalt. Severus Herz klopfte noch immer. Harry sandte einen Patronus und sprach einen Fesslungszauber aus. Das tat er in einer Manier, die verriet wie oft er das schon getan hatte.

Ron blickte ungläubig auf seinen Freund.

„Was-?"

„Ronald Bilius Weasley, Sie sind wegen des Verdachts auf Mordes sowie Hochverrates festgenommen. Ein Tribunal wir Ihr Schicksal entscheiden. Die Zeit bis zu Ihrer Verhandlung werden Sie in Askaban verbringen."

Harrys Stimme war starr und kalt. Gewohnt ratterte er die Sätze runter, die er so oft sagen musste. Jedoch hatte er nie im Leben erwartet, dass er sie zu seinem besten Freund sagen musste.

Rons Gesicht wurde von der puren Angst durchzogen.

„Askaban? Harry, das kannst du nicht tun. Bitte-"

Severus hatte beinahe Mitleid mit dem Mann. Rons Leben war nach dem Krieg zerstört. Der Verlust des Bruders lastete immer noch schwer über der Familie. Alles was er kannte, existierte nicht mehr. Als sich Harry und Hermine an das neue Leben, ohne Furcht und Angst gewöhnten und weiter machten, blieb er stehen und schwelgte in Erinnerungen an ein Leben, was in gewisser Weise einfacher war. Wo sie nur eine Aufgabe hatten und sie zusammen hielten. Er konnte ihn sogar irgendwo verstehen, vor allem seine Liebe zu Hermine. Doch war er sich sicher, anders wie seine eigene Liebe zu ihr, war sie nicht an Hermines Person geknüpft sondern an die Erinnerung an leichtere Zeiten. Ron wollte zurück, aber er konnte nicht. Und als größtes Hindernis stand er im Weg. Er hatte seinen Platz an Hermines Seite eingenommen, er war nun ihr Vertrauter und kämpfte mit ihr gemeinsam gegen das Böse.  
Zwar war er erleichtert als sich das Rätsel nun gelöst hatte, doch irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass Weasley zwar womöglich eine Schlüsselfigur in diesem Spiel war, aber da war noch mehr. Er glaubte einfach nicht, dass der Mann alleine eine ganze Organisation geleitet und geführt hatte. Sicher war er ein wichtiger Bestandteil und spornte die Mitglieder in ihrer extremen Einstellung noch mehr an, doch Weasley war kein Anführer. Er war keine Leitfigur. Puglesby konnte er nicht mehr fragen, dafür hatte Hermine tragischerweise gesorgt.  
Als er an den Jungen dachte, zuckte er unweigerlich zusammen. Sie hatten zwar diese Geschichte auf Eis gelegt um sich wichtigeren Dingen zu widmen, aber es war nicht vorbei. Ein Schüler war tot. Zu allem Überfluss ein unscheinbarer Junge aus Hufflepuff. Wie sollten sie erklären, was er getan hatte. Wie sollten sie seinen Eltern erklären, dass ihr Sohn ihn umbringen wollte und sich irgendwie selbst radikalisiert hatte. Auf einmal kam ihm ein Gedanke. Wie hatte er sich tatsächlich radikalisiert? Wie konnte Weasley von dem Jungen wissen? Er kannte ihn nicht, es gab keine Verbindung. Severus überkam eine dunkle Vorahnung, dass anders wie er erhofft hatte, sie erst am Anfang der Geschichte waren und nicht am Ende.


End file.
